Saving Lives is Never Easy
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: Harry get's mysteriously pushed to go back into time to 1943 by Dumbledore and while he's there he will stop at nothing to keep Tom Riddle from being evil. But is it going to be as easy as he thinks? He might fall in love along the way.  Time Travel
1. Sean Harrison

Hey this was not supposed to turn out like this it was supposed to be how to write a cliché but then this took on a life of it's own and isn't really a standard cliché any more … I don't know what happened, but enjoy.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **Me no own (anyone can understand that)

**Warnings: **Slash, time travel, takes place during Tom's sixth year but Harry is a seventh year taking sixth year classes... again as in post hbp but to be the same age as tom when he goes back it'll make sense... I hope

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Harry get's mysteriously pushed to go back into time to 1943 by Dumbledore and while he's there he will stop at nothing to keep Tom Riddle from being evil. But is it going to be as easy as he thinks? He might fall in love along the way.

Harry's POV:

I look down at what I just witnessed in Dumbledore's pensive. He wants me to travel to the past in order to 'fix' Tom Riddle. He told me that if I went there would be no turning back for me. I stay in the past under a new identity forever. But if I do this, everyone I care about won't have to live in fear and the new Harry Potter that will be born will have a life with his parents, the life I wish I had, but knew would never come.

I curse Dumbledore mentally for playing on my Gryffindor qualities and my 'saving people thing'. Even dead he still dictates my life, but I guess I owe it to him. This ritual won't make a paradox because it might not even work. It involves killing yourself as an offering to fate and if she wills it you go back in time with a new identity. It's a scary thought, but because I'm her favorite play toy I'm sure it will work.

I carefully draw a large circle around the pensive. I had to bring it to the middle of a forest clearing Dumbledore marked off on a map. I make the runes as instructed. I jump into the pensive that has all the memories of my life time swirling around me and I whisper the words "Avada Kedavra."

I feel as though someone hit me over the head with a sledge hammer. I groan and then someone comes over, a nurse. "Are you alright dear?" She asks. I go to tell her to go to hell because I feel like shit, but then memories of a life I shouldn't know come rolling into my head making me double over in even more pain.

I learn that my new name is Sean Harrison and that my parents were killed because my dad was a investigator that got a little too close to a case and was murdered right before my eyes at age six. And that I was bumped from foster home to home and finally came to stop in a magical orphanage in Germany where they taught me magic until we had to flee because of Grindelwald. And, while we were going to Britain, we got caught up in a raid and I survived and so did the little girl I was protecting, a little seven year old named Vera Garren. Finally, a female voice echos in my head, _**I couldn't just let you die Mr. Potter things are more fun when your around and I had great pleasure in picking this new life to help you on your mission. You should thank me. **_

Yes, I thought to myself, I should thank you for giving me a terrible life this time around as well. I swear I heard laughter after I thought that. I finally reply to the nurse "Could I have some water and some pain medication? And what happened to the little girl I was holding?"

She handed me what I needed and said "She's out in the lobby she refused to go to the orphanage without you." I have know idea but some how I got saddled with an eleven year old kid. Why me? There's that laugh again.

"Can you go get her please?" I ask sharply. I want to actually meet this girl, that 'Sean' deemed so important.

A blur of blond curls is all I see, before something crashes into me. "Harry!" She shouts happily. _Harry?_ I thought. Then another memory hits me. I hated the name Sean because it was my dad's name and makes me sad when I think about it so I go by Harry. _This is going to get confusing. _"How are you? Do you feel better? Thank you for saving me!"

Another wave of memory comes to me. I'm holding this little girl and she's crying. Her parents died when she was five and she heard the gun shots. Maybe I care for her because our experiences are so similar. Wait when did I start thinking of them as my experiences? The line between 'Harry' and 'Sean' is getting blurrier.

I guess I just have to accept whats coming, I'll never be Harry Potter again. Those stupid names like the Boy-who-lived and the chosen one no longer matter. I'm Sean Harrison and there is nothing significant in my life other then I need to stop a budding dark lord and fate loves to fuck with my life, but I can live with that.

Goodbye Harry Potter.

"Yes Vera I do feel better now thank you." I offer her a small smile because she really is an adorable little girl.

"Oh, Harry I don't know how to thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. "I know I'm a burden, but please, please don't leave me." When she look up at me with those big blue eyes, I knew what I had to say.

"Vera I could never leave you. I promise I'll stay with you forever." As those word tumbled I remembered my mission to man kind. _Ah fuck it. _I thought, _it should work out regardless._

The nurse came back in. "Good news you're ready to be released. You'll both be going to Mrs. Cole's Orphanage. Including you Mr. Harrison because your only 16. Come along now let me introduce you both the Mrs. Cole." We follow her down the hallway of the hospital, and she leads us to a tired, elderly woman and leaves us there with her.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Cole matron of the orphanage where the both of you will be staying. If you'll follow me, there is a car waiting for us out front." Vera and I glance at each other briefly with apprehension showing in her eyes and wariness showing in mine.

We arrive in front of a dingy old building, almost identical to the one shown in Dumbledore's memory, but it looks a little more worn. "Sean-"

"Please call me Harry." I say softly. "Sean brings up bad memories."

"Harry, then, you will have to share with a young man named Tom Riddle. He can be slightly... off, but he goes to boarding school, so you'll only have to put up with him for a few more weeks. If it gets to bad ask one of the other boys and I'm sure they'll let you bunk with them for a while."

"I'm sure I'll be fine Mrs. Cole." An elegant smile forms on my face, fate could not have planned this any better. "What about Vera? She'll room somewhere close to me, right? We're all each others got. She is like my little sister. We prefer to stay close together."

"Um, yes the young girls dorm will be right down the hall. Is this okay Mr. Harrison?" She seemed a little put out by his request. She pointed out which rooms were ours and turned to leave

"Thank you for your kind help Mrs. Cole." I give her another charming smile. "Come on Vera let's get you situated in your room first shall we?" I walk down the hall to where Mrs. Cole pointed. Vera's hand in mine.

I reached in my pocket for my wand and luckily it was there as well as a small purple back pack and a black one. I enlarged the shrunken objects and handed the purple bag to Vera. There wasn't much just her stuffed unicorn and some clothes. "Okay princess," it seem as though that is what 'Sean' called her most of the time. "I think that plain bed in the corner is yours, so you stay here and try to make some friends while I investigate my room, kay?" she nods. "I'm right down the hall if you need me."

I turn and walk away from the little girl and head to my own room Riddle is in there reading a textbook with a glamor on it. "'Advanced Transfiguration' a fairly decent book don't you think?" I say. The look of surprise is immediately masked with a cool blank look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says coldly in response. "I'm reading Hamlet, if you must know."

"Yes," I say, "Of course I'm going to pretend you're not a wizard and you are actually reading Hamlet. Will this please you?"

"I'll have you know that I am not a wizard Mr...?" He trails off, attempting to have a some sort of kind consideration for me, but he fails miserably.

"Sean Harrison. I prefer my last name or Harry." I say with a small smile on my face. "And you are?"

He hesitates for a moment, "Tom Riddle at your service."

"Well Riddle, you pretend that is Hamlet and I'll pretend this," I hold up a copy of Quidditch Monthly, "Is time magazine. If that is alright with you?" Then, the door slams shut and there is a small click signaling that it was locked as well.

"I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing here, but I will get you to tell me what I want to know." He hisses.

"I'm actually who I said I was. The magical orphanage where I was staying in Germany was attacked and as we were fleeing everyone else died. It's quite simple."

"No one by the name of Dumbledore sent you here to keep an eye on me?"

"I, Sean Jim Harrison, swear on my magic that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore did not send me hear to spy on Tom Marvolo Riddle." Of course there is that small loop hole that I wasn't sent to spy on him. I was sent to change him.

"Well Harrison this could be the start of a wonderful friendship." He said and I couldn't tell weather it was sarcastic or not.

"I must agree." We shake hand briefly and I can tell he doesn't like contact. A loud banging stops my musing.

"Harry open up." Vera yells.

I go over to the door and unlock it and find my arms filled with a hyper blond. Tom is staring at the sight. "Tom, this is Vera Garren the only one left alive at the orphanage besides me. Vera, this is Tom Riddle roommate."

Vera lets go of me and rushes over to Tom and says "It is nice to meet you Mr. Riddle." She shoves her hand forward.

Tom puts on a fake mask that is made to look charming. "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Garren." Vera giggles uncontrollably as Tom kisses the back of her hand.

She suddenly turns around to face me and says "Harry you have to come with me and meet all my new friends."

"Okay Vera. I'll be there in a minute." She runs out the door and I turn to Tom "I'm sorry about her. She can be very... enthusiastic. I'm the only one she has. She's like my little sister. She might come in here at night because she frequently has nightmare of her parents death. I apologize in advance."

"Were they like us?" He asks.

"Yes and she is too."

"I suppose I'll live."

Tom's POV

Harrison nods in my direction and looks for that young blond girl. I'm grateful he left because now I have a decent amount of time to think on this new and interesting character. I was shocked he could see though the glamor I put on the transfiguration textbook. The only other person that can see through the glamors put up is that Bumblebore, what a horrid teacher. I wish they all were as easy to manipulate as Slughorn.

I am most intrigued by the brief flash of recognition that shone in his eye the moment he opened to door. Maybe this years stay at the orphanage won't be so bad.

Alight so that's the first chapter. What do you guys think? I think I'm going to write around 2,000 words per chapter and update every 1-3 days depending on life. I like to think I've grown as a writer compared to my other fics, so I hope someone reads this and likes it as much as I do. Please review or alert or fave and if you do I promise I'll look at your stuff. :D and if you don't have stuff up you'll get a nice pm with my thanks. I hope you all enjoy.


	2. Let the fun start

On to chapter two enjoy.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **Me no own (anyone can understand that)

**Warnings: **Slash, time travel, takes place during Tom's sixth year but Harry is a seventh year taking sixth year classes... again as in post hbp but to be the same age as tom when he goes back it'll make sense... I hope

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Harry get's mysteriously pushed to go back into time to 1943 by Dumbledore and while he's there he will stop at nothing to keep Tom Riddle from being evil. But is it going to be as easy as he thinks? He might fall in love along the way.

I'd like to thank my reviewers fluffy-san: Harry will probably meet his grandparents and his appearance is shown in this chapter. Yukikoneko1990: I love your nick name by the way, I have plans for Vera that will hopefully work out the way I want them to. The Dark Lady Voldemort666: Vera will play an important roll in Tom and Harry's lives. That plot line should start next chapter if it goes according to my plan.

Harry's POV:

I had a bad feeling about leaving Tom alone, but maybe it's best if he has some time to think. Vera is running around showing me all the little kids who are her new friends. So far she's shown me Sarah and Samantha Paker, they're twins, and Brianna Laney. Then for boys she introduces me to Franklin Forge, Jack Platt and Trevor Hertmen. Vera finishes with "And they're all seven just like me isn't that neat?"

"Of course that is princess. I'm so glad that you've made so many good friends. Go play with them, I have some reading to do."

"Won't you play with us?" She looks up at me with those puppy dog eyes and the other children followed. I knew there was no way I would every survive this, but I had to go down swinging.

"Vera I really need to rest. You heard what the doctor said."

"But Harry please I told my new friends that you were the bestest big brother ever." Oh she knew I -or rather Sean- couldn't say no when she said that. Dam that girl would make Snape proud because she's so Slytherin. I think fate is laughing at me again. _You know Fate instead of laughing some help might be nice. _

"Alright fine." I finally relented.

I walked back to my room feeling completely abused. Those weren't seven year olds they they must have been demons in training. I stumble over to my bed groaning. "Tough time playing with the brats?" Tom asks not looking up from his book. He's moved on to Dark Arts Defended by Harold Manché.

"That's a good one. I particularly like the way Manché uses the descriptions of the dark cures and how to recognize them by movement and color, so you know the proper counter curse to use." I have know idea where that statement came from as far as I know I've never read that book. Then it dawns on me that Sean knowledge is quietly seeping into my memories that it's starting to be impossible to tell the difference between them. I quickly check to see if I still have my memories. Well, if it makes me more intelligent, the merging of our memories might not be such a terrible thing after all. I glance up to look at Tom and he seems quite pleased with my assessment of the book.

Tom's POV:

I must say with the shaggy dark brown hair and bored turquoise eyes combined with reading Quidditch Monthly, I expected him to be a down right idiot, okay maybe slightly better, kind of like Abraxas, too bad he graduated last year. I figured I wouldn't talk to him much because I get enough pointless chatter at Hogwarts with the useless buffoons I have as followers. They are so dim-witted, that at times, it makes it hard to hold a conversation with them.

I quickly look up him for a moment before looking back to the book in order to mask my surprise at his intelligence and reply with "I must agree it is simply fascinating that someone was willing to go so in depth as to study each one of the curses and be able to simplify the signs of a curse in a way a complete and utter moron could make use of."

He hesitates for some odd reason, and replies with "I think that by making it easily understandable Manché uses one of the most important aspects of writing, making the book so the general audience can understand. It should be used for standard textbooks like this. The more specified textbooks require a higher level of understanding because a person should not be reading and using things they don't understand."

I look up at the high level response and I stare at him for a while taking in his appearance. "Why are you staring at me?" He asks.

"Well," I start of with a slight look of disdain at his disheveled clothing and hair, "It looks like the children colored on your face in the form of hearts and rainbows and your hair now has several clips and twisters in it. Your clothing is covered in grass stains and it is not an overall good look for you."

"Yes. Well, the girls insisted on playing 'beauty parlor' and the boys wanted to play football (soccer) and I have a weakness for puppy dog pouts" He says with a pout of his own. He looks rather adorable but I quickly squash those feelings in a moment and turn back to my book.

"I see." I say shortly, I was a little angry at myself. "Well I agree with your assessment particularly because it is the sixth year recommended reading to do prior to classes starting. It has to be fairly simple."

"Oh, so you attend Hogwarts then?"

"Yes. Where did you go to school?"

"The orphanage was a magical one, so they pretty much trained us all I was actually please with my OWLs score we got it right before we had to flee." He hesitats for a moment. "I got an O in defense, charms and transfiguration. And an E in potions, arithmancy, runes, herbology, and astronomy."

I must say he did fairly well, but "I got O's in all the subjects you just mentioned."

Harry's POV

"Wow, congratulations. You sound like my friend Her...mony Harmony." I stuttered over her name for a moment. "She got straight O's as well. Except in defense where she got an E" I have to come up with a way for me to know her because there was no 'Harmony' at the orphanage and Tom might go digging. "I met her, at one of my foster homes. We went to elementary school together. She went to a small magic academy in Germany." Now I need to come up with a reason as to why she doesn't exist any more. "She got advance a year and took them a year before we did. She was a half blood, and she was killed."

"Does everyone in your life die?" He then adds insincerely. "Not to sound rude and heartless, but it sounds like everyone you know dies unless you're there to save them."  
"I suppose that is true." I thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion that Fate really hates me. _**I don't hate you Mr. Potter. I just enjoy making your life as difficult as possible. Besides you made up Harmony and her death she could have just moved to Australia because the killings got to much for her family. **_God dam it why the hell didn't I think of the before hand. Dammit Fate maybe you could have mentioned that before I made it seem like death revolves around me. _**Well actually death enjoys making you miserable to because your a descendent of the Perverell family. Read the Tales of Beedle the Bard. **__Indeed fat is correct I hate those dam Perverells they are terrible people, but I get as much fun out of your life as fate does._ Geez what is this party in Harry Potter's head so you can tell him how much fun you have making his life terrible day? That evil laugh from earlier was accompanied by another this time. Why can't I be normal?

"-rison. Harrison... Harrison." Tom calls. I respond testily with "What?"

"You kind of zoned out there. You were feeling sorry for yourself so I asked if you wanted to see some thing interesting to a person of your academic ability?" He says with a slightly twisted smile on his face.

Tom's POV:

Where does Harrison go when he zones out like that? It's an interesting occurrence the I want to study more in depth, but not right now. Right now I want to test a different part of him. I wish to see his reactions to some of my unpleasant characteristics. So far he seems to be relatively decent company, but I want to see how he respond to this, in a Gryffindor or Slytherin way. "Follow me." He does so a bit apprehensively.

We go to the back yard that has a park part to it. I lead him there and hiss "Come to me my ssssnakessss." Harry does not look at me in awe, hate, or fear; instead, he looks relived like oh he is only showing me he can talk to snakes. Out comes several non poisonous snakes and one adder.

"Hello my friendsssss." Harrison says to the snakes. This time I'm the one in shock.

"You're a desssscendant of Ssssslytherin asssss well?"

"No. Let'sssss jussssst ssssay itsssss an acquired ability." I didn't know that was possible.

The adder says to us, "Two sssspeakersssss gracssssse our presssssence. What an honor"

Harrison sits down and starts talking and playing with the snakes. I find it odd that I find the only other Parselmouth in existence here at the place I hate most in the world. Why does he seem like such a kind person? He's had a terrible life. Why does it seem he's like me, but completely different at the same time? How on earth can he be so seemingly calm when it looks that the entire world is against him?

I want to know everything there is to know about Sean Harrison and I know just where to look. The little blond girl. She is his week spot and I can use her for information about Harrison's life.

I ask myself an important question, why do I want to know him so much? Why did I just hear a noise that sounded like a laughter in the back of my head?

Harry's POV:

When Tom introduced me to his snakes I was relived that he was only showing me he was a parselmouth. I can understand why he would show me. It tends to be a turn off for a lot of people. See second year. His snakes are great. I particularly like Jesse, she is this tiny little snake about 13 cm (5in) long. She was someone's pet that came from America, but he abandoned her. She is Crowned Snake. I think I might keep her if she lets me.

"Jessssse, how would you like to be my companion?" I ask her"Would I get to ssssstay with you?" She asks hopefully. "Yessss. You would." "I would very much like to be your companion."

"I ssssee you took a liking to my sssssnakessss." Tom says. Jesse wrapped herself around my wrist. I look up at Tom and sent him a smile.

"Thank you for sssshowing them to me. They musssst mean a lot to you." I say meaningfully at how much is must take to tell people he can talk to snakes.

Tom's POV:

"Ssssometimessss I think they're the only onesss who underssssstand me." I say, thinking about all the people that are scared of me or pretend to like me for power. Snakes are my most honest companions.

"I know what you mean." He says meaningfully. "I have a hard time finding people who undersssstand me that'ssss why I cling to Vera. Even though ssshe is young ssshe getsss me."

Well I was right I need to talk to Vera for some answers and I will get them. A bell rings in the distance "Come on that means dinner." We walk inside together.

THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT

Okay thank you for reading the second chapter of Saving Lives is Never Easy. My reviewers rock I loved reading them. Thanks for the favs and alerts too guys I appreciate it. I find Tom to be a very lonely person particularly at the orphanage and because he has yet to kill some one (at least in my fic because he was head boy when he killed Myrtle and I think it was the summer before or after seventh year he killed his father. I'm not to sure because there was a fire in my house and I only have books 3, 4 and 5 the rest are hiding.) I find him to be redeemable. I think what finally pushed him over the edge to insanity was committing murder he was already twisted and had intimacy issues so he finds people to be expendable, but because Harry interests him he wants to put Harry though a seirs of test to find out if he's going to keep surprising him or if he's just going to become another useless face in a sea of followers. I hope that explains he behavior if you were wondering


	3. Dinner Time

On to chapter three enjoy. I've decided from now on each chapter gets a theme song and this one is Painting Flowers by All Time Low.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **Me no own (anyone can understand that), nor do I own All Time Low and their song Painting Flowers from the Almost Alice CD

**Warnings: **Slash, time travel, takes place during Tom's sixth year but Harry is a seventh year taking sixth year classes... again as in post hbp but to be the same age as tom when he goes back it'll make sense... I hope

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Harry get's mysteriously pushed to go back into time to 1943 by Dumbledore and while he's there he will stop at nothing to keep Tom Riddle from being evil. But is it going to be as easy as he thinks? He might fall in love along the way.

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Amti for reviewing.

Harry's POV:

Tom and I walk into the dining room together. There are several small tables one is completely empty. It looks like the tables go by age because Vera is sitting with all her little friends. "Tom, how are the tables arranged?" I ask.

"Age." He says, but then adds "For the most part. The empty table is for the 16-17 age group, but they normally stay away when I'm here. It's actually arranged the the little kids are closer to be because I pay no attention to them."

"Doesn't it make you sad that they shun you like that?" His face falls for a moment before he replies in a freezing tone, "No. I like being alone it's a good way to catch up on my reading."

"So does that mean you don't want to sit together?" I ask hesitantly because if he says yes my plans to change the future is already going down hill.

"You can sit with me if you wish. I prefer solitude, but you've proven to be a decent conversationalist." So in Tom terms it means I'm not that much of a moron, so I'm allowed to sit with him. _Well, better than not sit with him at all. _

"Harry." I swear this girl loves to tackle hug. "Will you come sit with me and my friends?"

"Vera, I think I'm going to eat with my friend Tom." I'd invite her to sit with us, but I'm not sure Tom would enjoy having her there.

Tom's POV:

Friends are we? Well, he certainly makes friends easily considering we met less than six hours ago four of which was spent playing with the blond's little friends. I would consider us to be acquaintances at most, regardless of how interesting he is. However this is the perfect opportunity to be nice to the little girl for information. "Your welcome to come sit with us if you wish. I mean Harry has already met all of your friends, so why don't we get to know each other better?"

She looks up at me with big shiny eyes "You mean, I get to sit at the big kids table?" I see Harrison looking at me slightly puzzled. I think he is fairly certain I don't like children -which is true- but my desire for knowledge is too strong to ignore.

Harrison, breaking out of his confusion, says "That right princess," he sweeps her up into his arms "Your coming to the big kid table." Some of the older girls are staring at him and whispering to each other about how adorable and strong he is. It makes something burn in side me, probably my annoyance at their idiocy.

Harry's POV:

There is something fishy going on here Tom Riddle AKA future Lord Voldemort is willingly kind to children. To be frank, I'm scared because I don't know how to handle this side of him. He must have an ulterior motive, but what on earth could he want from an innocent seven year old?

"So, tell me about yourself." Tom asks Vera once we sit down.

"Well my full name is Vera Marie Garren. I'm seven and a half years old. I'm a pure blood witch and Harry is a half blood his mom was a pure blood and his dad was the son of two muggle borns. Harry said it was okay to tell you because you a wizard. My parents were killed by Nazi for openly opposing the government. Harry tells me that I should stop saying it with so little care, but now it doesn't seem as real unless I think about it too much. Umm my favorite color is purple, but Harry's is green. My lucky number is twelve and Harry's is five. My favorite animal a dolphin, but Harry like birds. My favorite subject is charms, but Harry like defense, but transfiguration is a close second." She is a motor mouth she is spewing every fact she knows about us out.

Tom's POV:

This is working out better than I hopped. Within that entire bundle of endless and incessant chatter I found out a bunch of useless facts as well as some key ones to determining Harrison's character. I'm quite pleased with how my plan worked out.

After dinner, Harrison goes up to one of the matrons and she nods at the question he asks. I wonder what could have been so important to bother the matron. He comes back to the table and tells the little girl "Come on, let's get you all nice and tucked into to bed."

He disappears into the seven year old's room. I sigh and walk back to our room. His bag is just lying there on his bed partially open. I walk over to it attempting to glimpse inside with out making it seem to obvious.

Harry's POV:

"Harry I think you're friend Tom is really nice!" Vera says smiling. "I think we're all going to be good friends." Ah innocent children, she must not of seen the look of pure annoyance on his face. I do, however, give him credit for trying to be nice to her it must have taken a lot of energy for him to do so.

"I'm sure we will be the best of friends." I did not know for sure hell if I even see him hinting at becoming an evil mad power hungry dark lord I may have to kill him, here in this time, so history doesn't repeat it's self.

"Okay princess," I say as I lift her in her bed and tuck her in nicely. "I asked the matron and she said it was okay if you had a nightmare to come in to my room and sleep with me."

"Kay Harry. Can you sing for me?" She asks all cute and stuff. She knows I always do.

"Sure princess." I, Harry Potter, suck at singing, but apparently Sean is very good so here it goes, "Twinkle, little star how I wonder-"

"No not that boring one again sing me something better." She demands. She adds "Please?"

"Oh alright." I start with something off the top of my head. "When I wake up, the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face to know I made it home. If nothing is true, what more can I do I am still painting flowers for you, I am still painting flowers for you."

"Wow Harry I've never herd you sing that before, actually I've never herd anything like it before." Ah shit, I forgot that song didn't come out in this time period.

"Well I made it up based on the..." Wait a second, she actually like Alice in Wonerland, "Book you like with the card painting the roses red."

"Really Harry?" I nod hesitantly. "Oh thank you so much. I love you Harry." I sigh in relief because she bought it.

"Love you too. Night, princess." I reply with a smile.

I walk down the corridor to my room and find Tom looking over my bag. "What are you doing?" I ask with a cold chill in my voice.

Tom's POV:

Time for that great lie I came up with. "Well your bag had fallen off the bed and I picked it up. It was open so I figured I should close it."

"It took you fifteen minutes to pick up and close a bag?" He's good.

"Well at first I didn't notice it because I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and did my nightly ritual. And then you bag was just lying there and I like things neat." I had to make my comeback sound defensive because then it will be like justifying my reasoning and hopefully make him believe me.

"I'll guess I just have to take your word for it." He still looked a bit suspicious, but he seemed wary of calling my out on it. Another clue to add in the mystery known as Sean Harrison.

He does, however, say "Good night, Tom." Once he finished changing.

"Good night, Harrison."

I wake up to someone screaming.

Harry's POV:

I'm in a half state of sleep when Vera comes to me. "Brother, I had a bad nightmare about when the others were killed." By others she meant the people that died the night we got away.

I hug her close "It's okay princess. You're safe her with me." I tell her, hoping it comforts her slightly. "Go back to sleep." she curls up close to me and we fall back to sleep.

I wake up panting. The nightmare this time was worse than ever I have my parents, Sean's parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and all the people who were at the orphanage blaming me, saying that their death was my fault. I look down beside me and luckily Vera is still sleeping. I hug her close feeling protective of her even though I can't even protect myself. "Are you alright?" A soft voice asks.

"Tom?" I question. "Yes, I did not know you suffered from frequent nightmares." He replies.

"Well I do. If that is going to be a prob-" He cut me off. "It's fine do you wish to speak about it?"

"Not really." We sit in silence for a few minutes before I speak again. "I just feel like everyone that has died around me, is pointing their fingers and laming me for it. For not helping them."

Tom is silent for a moment. "I'm sure they all loved you dearly, they wouldn't blame you or want you to blame yourself," and I knew he was right even if I didn't want to admit it. unlike me people genuinely cared about you. If it was me they'd blame me themselves and want me to blame myself. No one really cares weather I live or die." When did this turn in to a Tom pity party?

"I care." And for whatever reason it was the truth because maybe opening up like this is what he needs to get him off the path to becoming Voldemort. "And Vera cares too. Just before I tucked her in she said something like I hope we all be friends. She'd be really sad if something happened to you."

Tom's POV

I don't know how to feel. There is someone who, for whatever reason, actually cares about me. I'll give it a week tops before he changes his mind and finds out how twisted I am and that being friends with me won't get him any other friends here. Like that time when I six and it looked like a boy was almost going to be my friend, but it turned out to be a dare from the other boys to be my friend. Since then I've decided friends are pointless and that muggles are awful because wizard, at least, respect my power rather than fear it. "Thank you Harrison. Good night again, or rather good morning."

He chuckles and says "Good night Tom."

In the morning there was a knock on the door. A matron walked in and said "Mr. Harrison there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Harrison asked looking confused. The little girl stirred. "There is someone her to see you Harry?" She asked blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

A man walked in with a grey and auburn stripped beard with matching hair. "Hello, Mr. Harrison. My name is-"

"Albus Dumbledore." Harrison finished. Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye. The one that made me want to hit a wall.

That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was kind of fillerish, but it has some key elements that will be important later on. I know you might think that Vera's reaction to the death of her parents is odd, but my dad died like 8/9/10 a month after my birthday on the dot and it's only been a few weeks, but after the first week it kind annoyed me and made me sad but now i don't really feel it unless i dwell on it, I miss him but i know he's in a better place because I had to watch him slowly die a very painful death to cancer ... so yea... we hope you enjoyed the story. Please review, hell here are some prewritten ones for you so copy and paste.

This is a really great story. I like it. Update soon please.

It's good but [insert what I need to fix]

Wow this a pretty good time travel fic. Keep writing.

See? Reviewing made easy. :D


	4. History Lessons

On to chapter four enjoy. Theme song is: Me Against the World by Simple Plan.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **Me no own (anyone can understand that),

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly itachisgurl93 for reviewing... looks like someone's a Naruto fan :)

Previously on SLNE:

Tom's POV:

In the morning there was a knock on the door. A matron walked in and said "Mr. Harrison there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Harrison asked looking confused. The little girl stirred. "There is someone her to see you Harry?" She asked blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

A man walked in with a grey and auburn stripped beard with matching hair. "Hello, Mr. Harrison. My name is-"

"Albus Dumbledore." Harrison finished. Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye. The one that made me want to hit a wall.

Harry's POV:

What the fuck it dear old Dumbles doing here Fate? _**Well Harry, you have to go to Hogwarts remember? He's the one that does those visits. **_ I hate my life. Stop snickering. This is his fault to begin with.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, what brings you here?" Tom asks. The fake cheeriness is so obvious I think Vera might have picked up on it.

"Why, Tom, I'm here to see Mr. Harrison about coming to our esteemed boarding school. Mr. Harrison may we go to another room?"

I looked at him apprehensively. "Sure professor. You go on a head I need to make sure Vera is taken care of. I'll meet you there." Dumbledore turns and leaves and while he is within earshot I say. "Tom can you make sure Vera gets to her room alright?" I switched to whispered parseltounge so Vera didn't hear. "Make ssssure sssshe doesssn't leave your sssssight I don't trusssst him."

"What would he want with her?" He hissed back.

"Black mail material. I'm a wizssssard of decsssent ssstrength he wantsss me to go to Hogwatssss not another magical ssschool. I don't think he isss above black mailing children." Tom nodded discretely.

Tom's POV:

Harrison is probably right Hogwarts like to have strong wizards to raise the level of learning. "Come on Vera. Let's go to your room and get you all cleaned up for when Harrison gets back."

This is also a good time to further my plan.

"Hey, Tom?" I look down at her. She has a really sad expression on her face. "What does that man want with Harry? He kind of scared me."

"Don't worry." I tell her. She looks up at me I suppose I should do some sort of comforting gesture, so I pat her head awkwardly. "He is just offering Harry a place at a very famous wizard school."

"Oh." That seems to have scared her a bit. "Does that mean Harry's going to leave the orphanage?"

"Yes." I look down and she's close to tears. "What's wrong?" I don't even know why I feel as though I slightly care about what she's feeling.

"Well it just," She sniffles why must children always sniffle. It's called a tissue people. "He promised he'd never leave me alone again."

"What do you mean by again?" This could be my big break though the key piece to the puzzle.

"Well, when all the fighting was going on all the older kids were shooting spells at the bad guys along with all of the teachers and matrons. They were fighting really hard, but the bad guys were shooting lots of green spells and Brian actually jumped in front of them and died." We reach her room, it's empty the other kids must be at breakfast, and I bring her over to her bed where she sits down and pulls me down with her and she starts snuggling in to my side. I start to chant a mantra of it's only for the plan only for the plan. "Harry was fighting really hard and led all the little kid under age 9 to a bomb shelter he found while he was fighting, and we were safe for a little while until the ceiling caved in and it crushed everyone else and I was wedged under a pole and couldn't get out."

"What happened next?" I asked in a very kind understanding tone.

"Harry came back and yelled because everyone else was dead. According to him it was a two day long battle and he has just enough energy to heal my wounds and apperate us to Britain before he collapsed. He says he only survived on luck because everyone else had injured the bad guys, but I think it's cause Harry's cool. Do you think Harry's cool?"

She looks up at me with those big eyes I can see how they're Harrison's weakness because I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. "Yes, Harrison is very cool."

"Think I'm cool Tom? Thanks you're not too bad yourself."

Harry's POV:

"I'm sure you wondering why I'm here Mr. Harrison." Dumbledore says. I look him straight in the eye and I feel him probing at my outer walls, apparently Sean was more successful with it than I was.

"Nope you want to offer me a position at your school because you heard about what happened in Germany and you guys want strong wizards at your school in case Grindlewald decides to attack. You want guys who can fight and win in order to save the school." Luckily Hermione made me read Hogwarts a History, actually that was part of her birthday gift last year, and that was in the book. Man I pown. _**If your going to say idiotic stuff like that at least spell it correctly in your mind it's pwn. I always wonder how humans come up with these things. **_Yea well no one want your opinion Fate. Oh it's change no instead of laughter it the sound of a raspberry. Lovely.

"Well, we just thought you should attend Hogwarts instead of our competition." He replies. The twinkle dimming slightly.

"Look cut the crap and I'll go to your fucking school as long as you give special permission for Vera to come with me. We are essentially siblings and Hogwarts Article 5 Section 4 Subsection F states that Siblings with no parents nor anyone outside of Hogwarts to take care of them. The older sibling is allowed to bring the younger with him/her to school regardless of age. And before you bring up the fact that we are not actually siblings allow me to bring up Hogwarts Article 8 Section 12 Subsection K The term sibling any time used in these articles is as follows any person/s that is reliant upon the the other for at least 2 before using one of the proposed articles and must be a magical person/creature to live at Hogwarts. She has been like my little sister for exactly two years, so sucks for you that the founders thought of everything."

That Sean had read so many books. He looked for important relevant information to use in the war. He has a large curse armory and a bunch of protection spells. He want to protect his loved ones, so they never die again. He had so many contingency plans, but in the end he alone couldn't do it. Well that's me now and I won't fail him.

"Well you certainly did your research." He says with the twinkle back probably at my love and blah blah blah. "I'm sure she can come. _Expecto Patronum." _A silver phoenix glided out from his wand. "Headmaster, Mr. Harrison wishes to bring a sibling to school and he started all the proper bylaws and it's the little girl he saved after the raid."

I smirked to myself, "If that was supposed to be impressive, you failed miesrably because I masteres that spell when I was 15 and it was frequently used for communication during the battles, so sorry it didn't work." I could tell I hit the nail on the head because his twinkle dimmed again. One day I want to make it go out. I mean I cared about him and stuff, but when I looked through his entire pensive my opinion of him changed greatly.

"Really you can cast full corporeal patronus?" He asks and when I nod he asks "Can I see it? I promise I won't let you get in trouble for underage magic."

"Ah why not? _Expecto Patronum." _I'm a little surprised that Prongs doesn't come out of my wand, but instead a Pegasus. Memories cam flooding in to my head of Sean's dad flying around his head as a child. His animagus for was an eagle, so I guess the closet combination was a Pegasus.

"Oh what a wonderful form it's simply awe inspiring. It takes a powerful wizard to have a magical form." Oh joy now he looks ecstatic. Why did I not realized he was a manipulative bastard? _**That might be my fault. You see I allowed him to place you with your aunt and well they kind of killed your self-esteem making you sheep like. **_ I should have know you were behind this.

A silver crup came in. "That is fine. The boy may bring his sister along."

"Oh good, so we're done here?" I say. When he nods, I add "Good, bye bye now." I turn and leave, not letting him get another word in.

I walk to Vera's room. And I hear her ask Tom "Do you think Harry's cool?" I kind of wait at the door listening to hear his response. "Yes, Harrison is very cool." Aw that's sweet.

I lean against the doorway and say, "Think I'm cool Tom? Thanks you're not too bad yourself." Vera is giggling. "Oh you think that's funny?" She nods cheerfully even though I can tell she's been crying. "Well then princess how would you like to go to Hogwarts with me and Tom?"

"Really I get to go?" Her eyes were shining with hopefulness.

"You sure do princess. I stated a couple Hogwarts bylaws and tada you're coming to Hogwarts with us." She runs to me and gives me a tackle hug.

"Oh, Tom was so nice, he held me cause I was all sad because I thought you were going to leave me." She's crying again.

"Oh princess I could never leave you."

Tom's POV:

This scene is so sweet it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I mean it's so cute, it's making something inside be burn. I don't know what it is, but it can't be good. We walk down to breakfast and Vera is skipping happily in front of us in a rush to see her friends. I turn to Harrison and I ask "What did he say?"

Harrison says "He was impressed with my research which I did in case something like this happened. And he showed me his patronus to impress me, but I can already cast one so it really didn't help his case to much."

"You can cast a corporeal patronus?" When he nods, I say "Wow you already we above the rest of my... companions, but this show just how intelligent you really are." And how much more interesting this puzzle got. "I can as well my form is and occamy. What's yours?" If his is a magical creature as well I'd be impressed.

"It's a Pegasus." He says. I am impressed. I hope that this... acquaintanceship remain prosperous for us both. "Well actually it changed recently, it used to be my dad's animagus form but the whole orphanage experience changed it." He also appears to be very modest. I can't wait to find out every single one of his secrets. Maybe I should try Legilimency on him.

"Have you ever had Occulemency training?" I ask.

"Yes, quite successfully too. Why?" He asks.

"Because I was going to offer it to you because it's a very important skill to have." I make up quickly.

"Oh thanks for your consideration, maybe we could teach Vera together. It's important she can keep secrets." This is working out better than I planned.

That's a wrap. I NEED YOU TO VOTE. Should Tom figure out Harry is from the future? This poll will go on for a while, but I need your opinions people. Please review with an answer while I try to figure out how to set up a poll on my profile. Thanks guys. Hugs.


	5. Time Interlude

An incomplete time line of the life of Sean Jim Harrison and other significant events. (Incomplete because if it was complete it would give away important plot lines.)

1899 Sean's father, Sean Jack Harrison is born to Melinda Harrison and she tells him his father died soon after he was born because of dragon poxs

1901 Sean's mother, Sandra Jezebel McMillan, is born to Howard McMillan and Justine Nott

1924 Sandra and Sean Sr. meet in France.

1925 Sandra and Sean get Married in England

1926 December 31, Tom Riddle Jr. is born.

1927 June 25, Sean Jim Harrison Jr. is born

1930 Sean Sr. gets an assignment in Germany, they family moves with him SJH turns 3

1933 Sean Sr. and Sandra are murdered in Germany. Summer: Foster home 1 SJH turns 6

1934 Spring Foster home 2 Winter foster home 3 SJH turns 7

1936 February foster home 4 SJH turns 9

August 29, Vera Marie Garren is born to Estela Malfoy and Wolfgang Garren (a German pure blood)

1937 Summer group home SJH turns 10

1938 December finds a place at magical orphanage SJH turns 11

1941 Vera Garren age 5 comes to the Magical orphanage in may. SJH turns 14

1943 July 25, Orphanage attacked and on the run.

July 31 Sean Jim Harrison wakes up in the hospital as Harry James Potter

SJH turns 16

September 1 Harry and Tom go to their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Notes: SJH is Sean Jim Harrison Jr. All dates are based of Harry Potter Lexicon. It says that Tom opened the chamber of secrets in his 5th year, this is incorrect, in my opinion, because even though it says it took him five years to figure out, I take this to mean five years from when he found out about the chamber in second year because it also stated he was head boy at the time. The summer before Tom's sixth year is when he murders his father, so with Harry's appearance he doesn't leave, instead he stays because he needs to find out the mystery that is Sean Harrison.

I also put up Chapter four today so if you haven't read that yet please do so.


	6. Playing House

On to chapter five enjoy. Theme song and this one is Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **Me no own (anyone can understand that),

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this.

Ten days after Dumbledore's visit

Vera's POV:

It's been so much fun since we came to the orphanage. I've made so many new friends. My bestest friend is Sami Paker. Well her name is actually Samantha, but I like to give people nicknames. No one knows this, not even Harry, but Vera is short for Verenna. I hate that name so I changed it to Vera when I was at the magical orphanage. I like this one better cause there are other seven year olds. At the other one, there was only one other seven year old and he didn't like me much. The reason I like Sami the best is cause Brianna and Sarah are all stuck up and wouldn't play with Sami, even though Sarah and Sami are sisters. They say it's cause Sami has a crush on Tom. I don't know why that's a problem cause Tom is really cute and he's really nice to me. I think he's good for Harry, too.

I have a crush on Trevor. Sami says she likes older men and when I asked Harry what she meant, he blushed and said I'd get it when I was big like him. I don't really know why, but Harry's been acting different since the accident. It's a good different though, he's a lot less teenager-y, and more mature. Before he didn't take too much seriously, but now he's very serious. I think it was cause of the battle.

Well back to Trevor. His really cute. He's a few months older than me and he has shoulder length honey brown hair that he won't let the matron cut and really pretty brown green eyes. Harry say that color is called hazel, but I don't think that's a pretty enough word to describe his eyes.

He likes to play with me and Sami cause Frank and Jack are always wrestling and stuff with each other and Trevor doesn't like it cause he says it's immature. He reminds me of Tom sometimes cause that's what he says when ever he catches them fighting. He tells them it's not allowed in the orphanage.

I was really happy the other day cause Harry and Tom played with me and Sami and Trevor. At first they were kinda scared to play with Tom, but I told them he was nice. So we all played dress up and I dresses up like a princess and Trevor was a prince. Sami told us we had to kiss and Harry turned to tom and said "I'm not supposed to put up with her kissing guys till she's at least 13." and then tom told him "Relax Harrison. It's just puppy love." Tom laughed. He has a really nice laugh.

I told Sami later that day, "Hey I know you like Tom, but he should be with someone his own age that makes him happy right?" She nodded sadly, so I told her "Don't be sad cause you know Ryan? The nine year old? He said you were cute." "Really ?" "Ah huh. So can you help me with a plan to make Harry and Tom happy?" "Sure what's the plan?" I whispered it to her.

"I asked Harry to come play with us today and he said he would, so our plan is a go." I tell Sami during breakfast today. She smiles mischievously with me. Trevor looks at us both with apprehension.

"What ever you guys are planning," He says, "Leave me out of it."

After breakfast I'm quick to grab Harry and Tom's hands. "Come on you guys said you'd play with us."

Tom looks at Harry, like they're having a secret conversation and tom finally says "Alright." with a sigh.

"Yeah." Me and Sami exclaim. We walk out side to the secret spot we found when we were playing one day. "We want to play house. I'm gonna be the baby and Sami is going to be the big sister and Harry's going to be the daddy."

"Then what's Tom going to be?" Harry asks, he can act like a two year old some times.

"The mommy. Duh." Sami tells them. Tom looks furious, Harry says something to him that sounds like 'll toe q nun (I'll owe you one).

"Fine. I'll be the" Tom shudders "Mommy."

"Okay well it's time for daddy to go to work. You have to give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him to have a good day."

Tom looks scary, but Harry says "I have a copy of Staffs, the Making and Magic 1st edition. You can borrow it any time." He then switches to the snake language "You know I don't want this either, but I can't tell her now or she'll be mad at me."

I turn to Sami "See I told you he wouldn't want to disappoint me." That was one thing about him that hasn't changed, if anything our bond has gotten stronger.

"Fine. You better give me that book." Tom says. He turns and give Harry a kiss on his cheek. "Bye honey have a nice day at work."

"Now Harry you have to kiss Tom's cheek too." Sami says gleefully. We're both loving this.

Harry blushes bright red and gives Tom a kiss and says "Thank sweetheart. I will."

"Okay Harry. You leave and Tom picks up Vera cause she's a baby." Tom picks me up and puts me on his hip and I make some baby noises and a few disjointed words. We played for a few more minutes and then Sami says "Okay Harry you come home from work and give Tom another kiss. On the lips this time." She shoots me a conspiratorial grin.

"I can't do that Samantha." Harry says.

"Please Harry you have to kiss Tom." I tell him, "Or I'll be really sad and won't talk to you for a week." And I've actually done that before.

Tom's POV:

I see Harrison's look of confusion, he doesn't want to kiss me, but he doesn't want to make Vera sad. So, I'll make the decision for him. "Come on honey, it's just one kiss." He looks relived that I don't mind, but in reality all I want is that book. Some people don't realize how rare books are, like my Slytherin friends, they give them to me like candy. Actually some hold on to their candy better than rare invaluable books. Harrison is one of the few exceptions, so it means a lot for him to lend out a rare book that not one of my other friends have.

"Hi, sweetheart. How were the kids?" He asks walking closer.

"They we good, Vera is growing up to be just as mischievous as her father. How was the office?" I say to make the kids happy. I want that god dam book.

"I don't know weather that's a compliment or an insult. And work was alright I guess. The usual Pickmen being the incompetent fool he is decide to break the copy machine."

"So someone needs a hug?" Harrison is only foot away now. I'm 'preparing' dinner, so I have my back to him and my head partially turned in his direction. He hugs my from behind and puts on a good show for the kids as he whispers in my ear "Yes sweetheart I need a hug." I turn around in his arms and the kids squeal in delight. We give each other a quick peck and pull away.

"That was not a kiss." Vera says.

"Yea do it like how we saw Mary and Kieth kissing." Samantha says.

"Yea, that was at least a minute. And I'll lend you a copy of Uses Numerology in Spell Making that's written in runes. Harry says it's super valuable and the most comprehensive guide he's ever read." She whispers to me, so the little muggle girl can't hear.

"Fine." I practically hiss. "Come on honey you heard the girls." We step toward each other and press our lips together. The two children are shouting directions which leads to my hands around his neck and his around my waist. I can barely think. It feels as though my stomach is on fire in some sort of a good way. I can tell that I'm blushing and I haven't the faintest idea what I should do. This is my first kiss because there was no girl ever worth my time other than a quick blow job or if they begged sex. I never had any connection with them at all. I'm a little worried at these confusing feelings.

Harry's POV

Kissing Tom has been better than kiss Cho or Ginny and it's better than the few girls Sean has dated. Tom, who has never know affection is probably confused if this kiss is making him feel like I do right now. What does one do if they're falling in love with the enemy? We pull away and refuse to look at each other. Well, he may no longer be my enemy, but I came here to do a mission and nothing is going to get in my way of that. If he even thinks of becoming Voldemort, I'll have to kill him. I can't do that if I'm in love with him. I have to squash all feelings I have for him now. If it comes to that, need to be able to kill this man Tom Riddle. Or maybe that's the only way to save him. Fate now would be a good time for a head invasion. All I get is a laugh.

Tom blurts out "Let's pretend this never happened."

"Agreed." I never noticed the disappointed look on Vera and Samantha's faces.

And done. Tada how do you guys like the first hints of slash... I hope it's ok. It's my first time writing anything like this. I really hope I get a review to this chapter and no one reviewed to the last one and I was very sad. PLEASE REVIEW. The fact that I didn't get any made me feel as though my writing isn't good and no one wants to read it.


	7. Strange Kisses

On to chapter five enjoy. Theme song is Addicted by Simple Plan.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **Me no own (anyone can understand that),

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Leannamiko, yes this is the first time I've written slash I hope it's been ok and I'm glad it makes you laugh. Sweetdenise, thank you bunches I know how rushing off in the morning can be. The queen of darkness and Beautiful and Deadly short sweet and to the point, thank you. Itachisgurl93 glad you liked it :D. Voldemort666 you've reviewed three times thank you so much :D. It makes me so happy I mean when I saw that I had 12 reviews I almost cried and the positive feed back brought tears to my eyes I'm very happy that you guys actually like my writing.

The night after 'The Incident' as dubbed by Harry, in Tom and Harry's room

Harry's POV:

The entire day after The Incident, Tom avoided me. Now, he has no where to hide because we share a room. Tom walks to the bathroom blushing. I can hardly believe this handsome, blushing, teenager could ever become the snake faced monster of my past. My entire being is screaming at me to save him, and I think the only way to do that is to love him. The only problem is, I've been fairly deprived of affection myself and I'm not even sure if I'm gay. I mean I liked women before, but I feel a much large force of attraction to Tom than any woman I thought I liked. Maybe I'm just gay for Tom? I guess bi? Where the hell is Hermione when you need her. She'd be able to help me. I can tell that Vera wants us together for some odd reason, that I am unable to fathom. This is quite a conundrum. A book magically appeared on my lap. _**I thought you could use some help. This will only last for fifteen minutes use it well. **_

I quickly open the book and writing appears. It says _Oh Harry. I'm so glad the ritual works. Fate told me you needed my help, so here it is. __Hermione?__ In the flesh, well rather the book, so what is the problem? People are getting petrified? Prison escapees? Magical creatures getting unjustly persecuted? __No of the above. I'm kinda falling in love with a young Tom Riddle and I am quite confused about my feelings.__ Well, what's the problem? __Well isn't being gay a bad thing?__ Well for starters I wouldn't care, and second being gay is completely allowed and acceptable in the wizarding world. It's only muggles who have a problem with it because- __Thanks Mione. But we really don't have time for all the logistics, so what should I do?__ You should do what ever you think is right. Follow your heart. It's never led you wrong before. I love you Harr-_ The book stopped sending messages. I feel better now, but I wish I could still talk with her.

Tom's POV:

I can't just sit in that room with him. I have no idea what that kiss meant to him, but I know it's screwing me up. I should have kept up with my plans of finding my birth father and killing him. But that stupid Harrison just had to come the day I was going to leave. I should stay focused on revenge of the one person that should have cared about me. The minute I saw Harrison something drew me to him. I got to know him and that just grew stronger because he isn't like anyone else I know. Why must he be son infuriating. I better get that book. I want to hurt the little blond, but some how I can't even think of doing that. I've gone soft. God I hate that. When I'm around the two of them it's as though they make me happy and I could care less about becoming the most powerful wizard in the world in order to escape death. What about my plans to make a horcrux so I never die. Why do I feel I can't do that any longer.

I walk back into our room and Harrison is sitting there holding a book looking at it blankly with a happy smile. I go lay down on my bed with my back towards him. I know that it's childish, but I can't face him.

I can hear him get up and shift somethings around. I feel him sit down on my bed. He holds out the book I want. "Here, I keep my promises. I'm very sorry about earlier, butdo you remember me telling you about my friend Harmony?"

"The one that died?" I ask quietly.

"Yep, turns out she didn't die, but she moved to Australia after she faked her death. She sent me a book that we could only use for 15 minutes and she told me that two guys being together is acceptable in the wizarding world. Do you know if that's true?"

"It is." I say. Harrison says in a relived tone "Good because I'm starting to think I'm at the very least bi." I knew I only had two options.

Harry's POV

I know I'm taking a big risk here, but I'll listen to Hermione and trust my heart. I hope he doesn't reject me. Tom says "It's okay I'm starting to think I am too." I let out a relived sigh. He turns around and sits up to look at me. His dark eyes seem as though they're piercing my soul. Our hands move towards each other and the touch for a brief moment, before I bring my hand up to cup his face. Our lips meet for the third time today. It was a really brief kiss. "What does this mean?" I ask.

"That we hold some type of mutual affection for each other, but I think it would be best for us to get to know each other better before we even consider to act on these feeling. Let's pretend, for now today was just an accident and well will talk about these feelings again in a few months let say after the first Quidditch match of the season." This is good, I gives me time to think.

Tom's POV:

I need to figure him out better before we even consider having some sort of relation. We both need to think about our actions. Harrison asks "So we're alright now? No more of this awkwardness?"

"Yes everything has been dealt with." And it has and now we don't need to make any decisions on what will happen until the end of October. I leaned forward and we kiss again. "It's still today so that didn't count either." I don't know why, but this attraction to him makes me want to kiss him forever. He kisses me this time and we kiss until the clock chimes midnight. I'm glad we are waiting until October because I don't know how much more of this I can take while leaving my sanity intact. I need to research how this intense attraction came to be.

Harry's POV:

By the time we were done kissing I knew that Tom was the person I was supposed to be with. I'm really glad I talked to Hermione. I would have been to scared to talk to him otherwise. Now I just need to convince Tom this relationship is a good thing.

Vera's POV:

I walk to Harry's room cause I had a bad dream and I see Harry's hands wrapped up in Tom's hair and Tom is pulling Harry closer to him. The both look really happy, but really sad at the same time. I'm really glad my plan is working out so well.

I walk into Harry's room the next morning and I say "I'm glad you and Tom are together cause I saw you kissing last night."

"Tom and I are not together that was us deciding to be friends, but we wanted to see how kissing each other would be."

"So you didn't like it?" I pouted.

Harry's POV:

Well I liked it, but how do I explain this to a little girl. "We did, but we decided to not get together until October while we get to know each other better."

"Oh ok." She seemed to be appeased by this. We go to the breakfast table and Tom is sitting there reading the book I gave him. It's masquerading as The Great Gatsby.

"Good book?" I ask and he looks up and smirks at me "Better then I could have anticipated." We look at each other sharing our private joke. "Today we need to go to The Alley for our school supply."

"Finally a Gringotts stop. I need new books. You may look through the library as well but no taking books without my permission. You can't anyway. It's not allowed."

"What do you mean?" Tom asks. "Well my mothers Family is an old pure blood McMillan and Nott. I'm actually Heir to a very large part of the McMillan family fortune and a decent amount of the Nott. Only people with their blood can open the vaults. And subsequently take things from it. So don't you dare think about taking anything." Even though I like Tom and we're pretending nothing happened (we're doing a good job if I do say so myself) I don't trust him around books.

Tom's POV:

Harrison knows me to well. Well Nott I can get access to, but McMillan should have some old texts about lighter magic. That's probably where he got the book about staffs. Oh I'll have to convince him to let me borrow those books. I want to do it by playing on his feelings for me, but that my backfire and blow up in my face, so it's got to be old fashion negotiating. I can't wait for tomorrow.

And remember kids don't explode (when there were after school(a place for kids (5-12)when both parents work or single parents to go from 3-5(i went when I was little) elections a friend of mine's older brother ended his speech with that line.) So what did you guys think? Liked it? I hope so. That's about all the slash you're going to get for quite a few chapters. Thursday September 2nd is what would have been my dad's 49th birthday, so after we go to the cemetery, we're going on vacation. We're visiting family in Pennsylvania and going to connobls or how ever you spell it. So there will definitely be another Time Interlude tomorrow and there might not be a chapter for a while. Like next Wednesday or Thursday. I'm going to try my absolute best to get one out before then but I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and yea I'll do my best. REVIEW PLEASE AND ANSWER THIS POLL: SHOULD TOM KNOW HARRY IS FROM THE FUTURE!


	8. Time Interlude 2

An incomplete Time line of events that occurred after Dumbledore's death and before Harry James Potter was sent to the past

1997

June 13, Harry and Dumbledore go to the cave to look for the locket

June 14, Dumbledore Dies

June 18, Dumbledore's funeral

June 23, Dumbledore's will reading. A pensive with all of Dumbledore's memories is left to Harry.

June 25-26, Harry and Hermione go through all of Dumbledore's memories.

June 25 10:37 am Dumbledore as a little boy playing with his brother and sister

June 25 11:02 am Boys harming Arianna

June 25 12:19 pm Percival Dumbledore is beating the boys that harmed Arianna

June 25 12: 49pm Dumbledore at school

June 25 1: 23 pm Dumbledore with Grindlewald

June 25 1: 26 pm Harry's opinion about Dumbledore changes drastically

June 25 7: 30 pm Tom Riddle's full history comes out.

June 26 11:11 am Time travel notion begins

June 27-July 2 Harry and Hermione research additionally

July 4-17 Preparations for the ceremony

July 17- July 31 Harry's body slowly decaying as he goes through time.

July 30 an attack at the Bill's wedding leaves everyone for dead.

July 31 11:59 pm Harry James Potter no longer exists. In his place there is a completely new time line.

_**READ THIS NOTE PEOPLE IT'S IMPORTANT: **_I'm going to try my best to write a chapter while I'm on vacation I'm always the first one up, so I should have some time to write **fingers crossed. **So my biggest complaint last chapter was the switching the POV so much. And well in my opinion it's a necessity to understanding both characters. I could find away to change it but I'm going to keep it that way for now. I apologize for any inconvenience this causes you, but now that Harry and Tom are back on sure footing and you don't need to hear about everything that's going on in their heads. It should be like Harry, Tom, Harry, Tom, with a random Vera mixed in so like five POV changes tops. Speaking of Vera I'd really like to know what you guys think about her because she is a going to be a very important character.

Second on the my agenda is the poll of weather Tom finds out about Harry isn't going to occur now. Actually it my be several months before he finds out (in story time probably about ten or more chapters: don't you dare holds me to that. I mean the next one is diagon alley, Hogwarts express, sorting and feast,what Vera will be doing during the school year, first day of school, sporadic time jumps to semi important events, quidditch where the big slashy decision will be made and that's seven chapters right there possibly more depending on how many sporadic time jumps of semi important events) This story is going to be about Tom and Harry's 6-7 year with some very intricate plot twists. It's not just a love story.

Reviews: seven reviews to the last chapter :D I was so happy and most of them were good, well all of them were and good constructive stuff thank you. Bbberry12, yea like I said up there things should be better now. Goldkey, sorry I know last chapter was a little much. Leannamiko you are on of my favorite reviewers your reviews always make me smile. I know that the POV change was a little much, but it was necessary. Itachisgurl93 thank you so much for being a great reviewer and no worries that is the last thing of slash you will see for about seven chapters and then they might not even get together. The Dark Lady Voldemort666 you are another one of my favorite reviewers, you have given my some great ideas that will probably make an appearance in my story. Joanna23 thanks for your review. Janelly49 thanks. You guys rock and reviews always put a smile on my face.


	9. Diagon Alley

On to chapter 7 enjoy. Theme song is Crazy by Britney Spears (it just kind fit... I don't make a habit of listing to her).

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **Me no own (anyone can understand that),

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Amti, Gimli don't worry there isn't too much struggle in this chapter but once Tom get's back to Hogwarts around other people he won't be as accepting because right now all he has is Harry. Madd Girl for reviewing.

Diagon Alley

Harry's POV:

Ah Gringotts. It looks the same as it has in the past or should I say the future? The rest of the alley, however, is almost completely different. Sure there is still Olivander's, Florish and Blott's and Cauldrons and More, but Fred and Gorge's joke shop is missing, along with Madam Malkins and The Magical Menagerie. It's kind of sad looking on and know what's coming. The good news is I know what to invest in when it comes a long. I wonder what is going to happen to the future, I mean will Fred and George even open their joke shop, if Harry doesn't enter in the tournament? Cedric will probably win. I think I'm going to my it my goal in life to be a teacher at Hogwarts so this way I know what happens to all the people I know even though I won't see them for several years. Heck I might even teach my parents and Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and so many more people. I think that's what I want to do. I want to be the defense teacher. Tom will say he wants to be a teacher, but I know he'll end up somewhere high at the ministry. "Tom?" I ask suddenly. "What profession do you wish to go into. I want to be a DADA teacher."

"Well I was thinking of that or maybe something in the department of mysterys." He replies.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we could co teach, Tom?" I ask. I hadn't thought of that it might be best if we were dating or in the wizarding world you can even get married.

Tom's POV:

Harrison is acting as though he plans for us to be together and I'm starting to think it wouldn't be such a bad thing besides teaching with him would be fun. I look into his brilliant turquoise eyes and say in a slightly softened tone because I do have a reputation to up hold "I think that would be fun." He smiles at me and I feel conflicted. He is such a good person and he cares about me so much and I'm basically a monster. I want to hurt a lot of people around me. I think there all idiots and are wasting space and resources for the intelligent people. I hate the muggles at that orphanage for shunning me when I was younger because I was different. They hurt me, so I hurt them back. I don't understand how this kind gentle creature can like a monster such as myself. I don't even know why I have these unexplainable feelings for someone I met less than a few weeks ago. What on earth makes me want to hug him and hold him? _**Soul Mates. **_A voices says in side my head. Could that be true could Harrison and I be soul mates? Could he really be my other half? The one person I may be truly happy with? Is it possible? I need to find a book on this. I need to know.

I glance up and see we have finally reached Gringotts. Harrison walks over to a goblin teller and asks to see vault 45 and 73. The lower the number the older the family. The heirs to the founds are vaults 1-4 and Merlin's is like 0. The Malfoy's are 37 and the Potter's family vault is 38, I heard Malfoy complain about it from time to time. All families have several other vaults like trust vaults for Hogwarts and others for artifacts. Most books are kept in the family vaults so that's probably why we're visiting them first.

We were jerked around and at one point I could have sworn we did a loop de loop and we flew past what almost seemed like dragons. I believe that dragons do guard vaults just like the roomers say, but for some reason no one ever knows for sure. It is an interesting conundrum, that I would like to explore later in life. How difficult would it be to break in to Gringotts? I must ponder this. It sounds challenging, but it must be possible. Well I'll keep it in mind.

Harrison opens the vault we reached first. Across the top it says McMillan 73. Inside it looks like a library on one wall and a treasure trove on the other. "Is this all yours?" I ask attempting to hide my shock.

"No," He replies. "I get about half and my uncle has about half, before you ask my uncle is kind of insane so my aunt left him with their kids and my cousin will eventually have access once he dies, but my aunt wanted noting to do with my family. My granddad was the older one. But we both get to take whatever books we want out of here. You can look around."

I walk over to the book shelf and stare in wonder at all the books. Some looks about a thousand years old. It's like what I think paradise looks like. "The are separated alphabetically by topic. Like large magical topics charms, creature, dark arts, but because this is the McMillan side there aren't many, defense, and you get the idea. So look around."

Harry's POV:

I hadn't expected the vault to be quite so large. I looked at all of the books. I grab a couple on defense and two on the gray arts. I find the family text book section. Tom surprises me when he asks "Where would books about soul mates be?" Why on earth would he be looking up soul mates? I heard faint laughter in my head. _Fate? What do you know. __**Nothing. Absolutely nothing.**_ I give up. "Well," I say hesitantly. "You can try soul magics and light magics it should be covered under that some where. May I inquire as to why?"

"You may inquire, but that doesn't mean you'll get an answer." He says. I give up yet again. Why can't anyone in my life be straight forward besides Vera? I look at the list and pick up the text books. The people who use them make sure they always look nice and new, with helpful hints written on the inside. It remind me of Snape's potion book. Man that guy pisses me off. Well at least it will help me pass.

Tom walks over to me and says "I want these." I look at the covers. Guide to Being Soul Mates and an older text Soul Mate Magic. "Okay, why do you need them?"

"Because I want to understand this type of magic." "Alright." I figure what's the harm it's no on hocruxes or anything like that. "I think were going to skip the Nott vault because we have everything we need here right?"

Tom's POV:

"Yea that's fine with me." I've already looked through that vault before any way. Abaraxes' mother was a Nott. "How much of the Nott fortune do you have?"

"Just access to the books a a small trust vault. I have in my name only 342 and 674, one from my fathers side and and my Nott trust. Here are you're books by the way." He handed me the two books I selected. The goblin took us back up to the main lobby and we decided to get something to eat.

We went to a little cafe called Buscar Por Tus Sueños. According to Harrison who took a few years of Spanish mean Search for Your Dreams. Why they have a cafe named that confuses me, but it's a fairly upscale restaurant that is frequented by my... associates.

A pretty waitress walks over and practically undressed Harrison with her eyes. "How many?" She said in what was surely a seductive tone. I put my hand around Harrison's waist even though I knew we weren't together I still felt protective. And I'm sure it could have been taken as a friendly gesture. "Two, please." The waitress walked off in a huff and nutter something like "The good ones are always gay." as she led us to our table.

Harrison sits across from me looking completely confused as to what happened. He asks "Why were you being so possessive. She's not that pretty and we're not even together." I quickly mask my pained feelings. Why did that hurt me so much? Harrison then tells me "Besides I was only looking at you Tom and the more I get to know you the more I want you to says on the day of the Quidditch match."

"Let's just order something to eat." I say shortly trying to process what he just told me. I pull out a Guide to Being Soul Mates and start reading. He takes out one of the defense books. We read in a comfortable silence.

How to recognize your soul mate

The easiest way to recognize your soul mate is by the wand compatibility. If the wands have identical cores or compatible ones and the same with woods, it's starting to look good. The most important way, however, is by the rune that is on the tip of the wand. Many people never realize it's there. It's a rune on how you wand channels magic. The runes are normally water, fire, earth, air, lightning,cloud, light and darkness. Your soul mate will have the either the identical rune or the opposite one.

"Harrison?" He looks up. "What's your wand made of?"

"Well this one is my fathers so it's not really a perfect match, but it's birch and unicorn hair." He tells me with a slightly confused tone. "Why?"

"No reason. But I think we should get you a wand that suits you best."

He went quite for a moment. "Yea, I think you right. It would probably be best." Step one on confirming Harrison as my soul mate is a go.

Vera's POV:

There is definitely something strange about Harry and I don't know what it is, but it's not good. He's been some much more distant. He used to be really funny and always tried to make people laugh. He was kind of a goof ball. Now it's like he's, so serious all the time. Well not all the time and he was kind serious before. But he's definitely been weird. I want to know what's wrong with him. I want my Harry back. I think maybe all the stress of living in these times has finally got to him. He understands the severity of it now, well he always did, but now it's at a new, higher level. I guess I shouldn't be too worried. He still loves me. And sometimes I see so much of the old Harry I know that they're the same. I want to know what made him so different. Maybe I should ask Tom if Harry told him anything.

I know this is a day late, but I had major writers block on vacation and yesterday I had a life for once and went to see eat pray love. It was good I beg you to forgive me. REVIEW please and answer the poll on my profile.

I have a quick survey I'd like you to answer.

1)On a scale of one to ten how much do you like Vera and if you have time why you gave her that rating.

2)Do you think the characters are too ooc? If so who I'll try and fix it. Please note they will have to be kind of ooc for the story particularly Tom. I'm asking about if I didn't tell you you wouldn't know who I was writing. I've tried to make Harry a little more happy than Tom.

3)Has the story been too confusing to follow.

4)What part do you like the best

5)Your opinion on the time interludes

If you complete this you will get ice cream with what ever toppings you want on me or whatever you want.


	10. Mystery

On to chapter 8 enjoy. Theme song is A Pup Named Scooby Doo Theme Song yep that's right because Vera and Tom need some help in figuring out the mystery known as Harrison... by the way I don't own that either, but its epic. (scooby do be do be a pup named scooby doo be do)

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **Me no own (anyone can understand that),

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Leannamiko thanks for answering the survey and time interlude is basically the time line. The important stuff that kinda doesn't make it into the story, but is kinda necessary to understanding the characters. Madd Girl here you go strawberry with extra extra sprinkles of the rainbow variety.

Olivander's, Diagon Alley

Harry's POV:

Tom and I walk in to the dusty old wand shop. I wonder why he insisted on doing this first, but I do need a proper wand. I'm going to keep Sean's dad's wand because even to me it has sentimental value. "Hello Mr. Harrison." Olivander says popping out of no where. At least this time I know it's just a disillusionment charm and not him being able to turn invisible. "I expected you years ago. What wand have you been using?"

"My dad's" I say. "Ah yes I remember it well birch and a heart string of a particularly reluctant Welsh Green. 16 inches, nice and fluid suited very well for protective charms and intricate transfiguration. Well, regardless of fine quality you should have your own wand." He started handing me wand after wand. After we reached the 30th wand I said "Can we try holly and phoenix feather? I know the wand chooses the wizard, but it's almost as if I feel it calling out to me." I say and it's the truth I feel my old wand calling out to me.

Olivander goes to the back and gets the wand per my specifications. I immediately feel the warmth of having my very familiar wand sitting in my palm again. "Well I'll be. The perfect wand. It is odd that the phoenix that gave me that feather gave just one other. That other feather resides in the wand of your dear friend Mr. Riddle over there." Tom looks up startled and asked to see my wand and I handed it to him.

Tom's POV:

I take hold of Harrison's wand. If my memory is correct holly and yew go very well together with identical cores and these are about as identical as they get. From the same phoenix even. I look to the tip and see a water over layered with a cloud rune. Mine is lighting over layered with water. Our wands are most definitely compatible. Harrison's is good for defense and charms, mine for the dark arts and charms. I want to hurt something how is this possible? It's as though we're opposites made for each other. I can't take it any more and hand over the wand "It's nice." I say in a frigid tone. He looks a little put out and confused. Understandable, but I'm the confused one I'm a cold blooded creature that doesn't need anyone. I don't want Harrison to hurt me. Why should I even care. What the hell is going on I've been on my own forever. Why do I desperately want Harrison to be able to look out for me? Why do I feel the need to justify my feelings for him? Why do I even care?

"-om, Tom, TOM!" Harrison shouts. "WHAT!" I yell back. "You kind of zoned out I wanted to know if we could go the the book store next?" "Yea sure" I say disjointedly. The problem is that even though I have these thoughts of pushing him away before anything bad could happen, I still want to solve the mystery that is Sean Jim Harrison and I want to care about him.

I open my book as we're walking. I know I probably should not have an ancient tome filled with information I don't want too many people to know I'm studying, but I need to know what the next step is.

**Kissing**

You have compatible wands, and now your wondering how else this person may be your soul mate. The next step is the kissing. How do you feel when your kissing? If your a lightning and and lightning it should feel almost blindingly electric. If your a lighting and a cloud you should feel sparks as well as a stirring undercurrent like a storm. If you a water to water you should feel at ease with the person.

I skipped down to the next relevant part.

If you feel the appropriate emotions while kissing the person you care about and believe is your soul mate, then you are likely on the right track to actually being soul mates. Most people descirbe it as magical if they don't get asked for specifics because they can' think of a better way o answer and it technically is magic. If you don't feel the things mentioned specifically, but feel something like another combination it's still a possibility. This step is most likely the most objective. (In the case of rune layering results may vary with this exercise.)

I think back to Harrison and I sitting in our room kissing each other. It felt electric it's as though is shook me to my core. I felt as though that's where I should be and stay there for ever just kissing Harrison. "Harrison?"

Harry's POV:

Tom calls my name. "Yes?" I ask. "What did it feel like to you when we kissed?" I though back to Tom's lips moving gently, hesitantly against my own nervous lips. The build up of passion and how it made me feel warm inside. The almost tangible electricity that ran between us. I remember thinking to myself, does this really have to end? So I answer him with a small smile on my face and use he one work that could fully capture all of my emotions "It was magical." He gets a small smile on his face.

"I thought it was magical, too." then he frowns and for the first time I think he is being truly honest with me as he switches to the snake language. "I think I like you a lot, but I don't want you to hurt me."

I answer him back "I'm ssscared to. Everyone I care about alwayssss leavesss." He looks thoughtful for a moment and then we drop the conversation it's the first time either of us has been fully open with our fears and insecurities. We both might be powerful and strong young wizards, but both our past have had a lot of pain and suffering that makes it hard for us to let other people in. Why can't my life ever be easy.

Tom's POV:

Harrison answered all the questions right and I have know idea why I told him of my insecurities. I had know idea he would answer me back so honestly either. He is always so guarded and hides his past so well. For some reason I think we made a break thorough today of both our wall coming down, but I don't want mine to come down. I want it to stay up and protect me forever, even though I know I'm being irrational. Why am I so bad at doing what I want when it comes to him? My mind tells me one thing and my emotions tell me another and I know I should follow my head as always, but just this one tome why do I think my emotions will probably be right?

We shop around some more buying the things we need and we make it back to the orphanage in time for dinner. Harrison and I bring our packages into our room when the hyper little blond girl comes bounding in. "Harry!" She yells. Harrison pull out his new wand to show her it and they converse. She comes up to me and says "Hey Tom can I talk to you? I want to show you something in my room." I walk out of the room and I hear Harrison asking his snake Jesse "What on earth could ssssshe ssssshow Tom, but not me?" His tone is definitely jealous and angry. I can understand why. I would think she would show Harrison as well.

Vera's POV:

"What is it?" Tom asks in a slightly mean voice. "I need your help, don't be mean." I say with a pout. He softens his voice, it looks kind of forced "What do you need my help with?" Then Harry opens the door and says "I'm going down to dinner if you need me." He shuts the door and I wait until I can't here his foot steps any longer.

"Harry's been acting weird." I say. Tom immediately looks more interested in what I was telling him. "He's been much more serious lately. And now he's been getting kinda distant he doesn't play with us as often any more and it make me sad. He changed after the accident and I don't know why." Tear well up in my eyes.

"Are you sure it's not just because he's now witnessed battle and knows the consequences of his actions?" Tom says slightly exasperatedly.

"I thought about that too, but I don't know it seems different than that. Like before his eyes seemed more blue, now there more green and his hair looks as though it got a little darker because it was a meduim dark brown that's now darker and his smiles aren't as bright. He seems off."

"True. It seems as though he knows and understnds more than he let's on."

"Yea especially because he used to be open and I heard the older kids say he wore his heart on his sleeves and it doesn't seem like that any more." I say tears streaming down my face.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." Tom says with an unredable look in his eyes. "Let's go to dinner before Harrison comes looking for us."

"Kay." neither of us noticed the little snake that was slithering back to Tom and Harry's room.

Okay I have a few questions. 2500- 3000 word or so chapters every week or 1700-2000 word chapters when ever I can update? The first one will probably be Saturday or Sunday and the reason it's actually the low estimate because I will procrastinate and leave it to the last minute. The second one some weeks you'll get four chapters and others you may not even get one. I'll try to update with no more than 7 days in between if I can. So like you may get one Monday if I have time to write tomorrow or you may get it next weekend. Or maybe I'll start it and have it done by Thursday. Which method do you like better?

Get to know the author. I'd like you all to answer the random question of the chapter and I'll answer it myself feel free to give suggestions. Do you have any pets? Yes I have 6 cats. One of them is a little baby kitten that enjoys attacking my hand as I type this. His name is Mittens, Bosco, Stinky, KC, or Princess depending on who you ask. The others are Peaches, Rufus, Hans, Fritz, and Felix.


	11. Library fun

On to chapter 9 enjoy. Theme song is Pressure by Paramore. (I like them, boys like girls, 3 doors down, the all American rejects, so they will be frequented here. I want to include Owl City because I like them a lot, but there songs are to cheerful)

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Leannamiko and Madd Girl. Both your reviews make me so happy. You answer all of my questions and give me feed back and it makes me feel as though I have two of the best reviews in the world. It makes me feel all happy I think you so much. Leannamiko you questions are all answered below and Madd Girl aw what a cute name for a dog. Princess Procrastination thank you very much for giving my story a shot and remember I'm only writing one fic not two. Blood wolfe 92... no worries and I've actually been toying with the idea of Hermione because she's stay with Harry for the entirety of the books. And I would love to write her character. Seems fun. Taylor1991 I hope you read more than just the first chapter. Magik Sause Of Death I have to admit I am kind of curious as to the injured umbrella, for example what color is he? Thanks you for reading

This whole redbo- what ever thing is screwing up my fic reading. They take down some of my faves and then some authors are freaking protesting, like the other day one of my fav fics that hasn't updated in forever is boycotting because of that freaking program and they updated for that I got soooo excited... I'm also losing readers too probably because cause of it. I want this to stop asap, but I don't think it's fair to the people waiting for an update to wait, so I'm also going to try and figure out deviant art... and remember my name and password

The orphanage, five days after the trip to the alley

Harry's POV:

Jesse reported Tom and Vera's conversation to me. I have to say I was a little worried with how suspicious. They are of me I wish I could find some way to divert their attention. _You want a diversion?_ A voice said in my head, one I hadn't heard in a while. _Ah, well hello death, I must admit I'm glad you don't appear as often as fate does. _That would be all I need to wayward spirits that like to make my life hell and comment on it. In anyone else's life this would be weird, but mine? Completely normal. _Yes, well she has a lot of time on her hands. I'm actually quite busy collecting souls most of the time. I'll provide you with quite a joyous because she is driving me to drink heavy amounts of alcohol, which let me tell is not a good thing, with her inane chatter. You'll appreciate it I'm sure. It may take a while though. Be patient._ _Uh well thank you death I guess I'll know what it is when it comes. _He chuckled and made a noise that sounded like an affirmative.

I felt his presence leave my mind. He's a lot better than when fate comes for a visit, sure she can be helpful, but man can she be irritating. _**I HEARD THAT! **__Well then, why don't you stop listening?__**Because I find you love inner brooding monologues to be of high entertainment value.**__ To be a spirit does one need to learn backwards speech to make things as confusing as possible? __**Yes.**_ She said as she left with her laughter ringing in my ears- or rather my head, I believe the proper term would be? Would it kill a god or goddess out there to let me be normal. Forty voices suddenly resounded in my head as they said _**YES!**_ In a highly affronted tone as if I just suggested a zombie apocalypse would be a good thing. _** Your life is like the spirit world's definition of soap opera. We particularly love that you can **__**converse with us now. It makes it double the fun. **__Thanks fate love you guys too. _Trilling laughter followed them as the spirits left.

I give up, my only to real friends are suspicious, Tom rightfully so, and Vera, well I'm not an immature idiot. Well Sean wasn't either, he only acted like that around her to lighten her up after her parents died. He was actually more like a cross between me and Hermione, with some of Ron's strategical ability. Ron. I feel immediately guilty. I should have stayed and beat down those death eaters. He was badly injured in the death eater attack. A spell hit him and caused him to have a minor stroke. I force the thoughts from my mind. I shouldn't think about it. It's in a future that will never come to pass. Or maybe it is the past who knows. I just want all the confusion to end.

I make a decision, one that may change everything. I finally find the resolve to make sure no one every suspects Sean Jim Harrison, is here only in memory and Harry James Potter is here in his place. With that conviction in mind, I'm going to have to try harder to make everyone, especially Vera, she is the one I have to totally convince, believe I am Sean. I can already feel the head ache coming on.

Tom's POV:

It's almost as though Harrison's personality has made a 180. He's still him, but it looks like he's moved out of his depression at seeing the people in the orphanage die. He still brood from time to time, but now when he's not playing with Vera and her friends, he reading, not wallowing like he was. He's actually the reason why were are being brought to the library today. He read everything in the orphanage and all the books from his vault. He's been on a roll. So he signed us up to chaperone the younger children's library trip.

Harrison took the other young children to the children's section, but Trevor said he wanted to go to the young adult section. I said I'd take him, so I could get away from the other loud children. They can be so annoying, at least Trevor is normally quite. He actually reminds me of me when I was younger. Well he doesn't scare the other kids, but he is very quite and studious. That's probably why I like him better than Vera's other friends I'm forced to play with. If it wasn't for books I wouldn't do it at all. Some times he is even more tolerable than the little blond brat.

I snap out of my musings when I see Trevor reaching for a book on a high shelf. I walk over to get it for him, but in comes off the shelf and floats down into his awaiting hand. I look at him for a moment before wandering over.

Trevor's POV:

When Harry said I could go with Tom to the young adult section I was very happy. The children's section is boring and doesn't have any interesting non fiction books that I like. Tom is kind of like my idol. Most people think he's scary, but a few years ago over the summer, he had to take us to the library like today. The other person wouldn't let me go over here, even though I wanted to, but Tom took me over here and threatened him about how if he ever hinder any one who wanted to learn like they did when he was little, bad things would happen. From then on, I got to go to this section.

I wanted this really cool book about amphibians and the librarian said it was over here. I couldn't reach it, but it came to me anyway. This has happened before, but I got yelled at one time by one of the older boys. I convinced him it didn't happen. Tom will be harder to trick.

Tom walks over to me "Do you know what you just did?" He asks.

"I stood on a stool and got the book." I say, praying he buys my story.

"Wrong." He says flatly. "You just did magic."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Magic is in fact real. I'm a wizard. You're a wizard, Harrison's a wizard and Vera's a witch." He says simply. "I know I should not be telling you this, but magic is real."

Tom's POV:

I decided to tell him about magic because I pictured if some one told me about it earlier, how happy I would've been. Well maybe not happy because I'm still not happy, but more content with life. I quickly do some wandless magic and have the book hover a few inches above his hands. "See." I tell him "That's magic."

"Wow. And you said Vera and Harry can do magic too?"

"That is correct. We are going to a school called Hogwarts. You will get to go there when your 11."

"But isn't Vera going with you guys? Why can't I go too?" That is a good question. This kid pays attention to detail.

"Vera and Harry qualify for siblings. They have been there for each other for over two year and Vera looks up to Harrison, like a real sibling. The major rule is that they child must be magical."

"So that means you could take me right? I mean I've been at the orphanage since I was 3 and I really look up to you. Your my role model. You can make people listen to you and you like to read and you seem powerful." Dam the kid is good. At least he picked the only role model worthy of his time.

"I'll see what I can do. In the mean time tell me about why I'm your role model."

Trevor's POV:

I told him about the time at the library and he seemed pleased. He went after Harry and I headed over to Vera.

"Hi, I know you're a witch." I say bluntly.

"What no I'm not I don't know what the heck you're talking about. You know it's really mean to call a girl a witch."

"Not if you a wizard." The look on her face was amazing like blatant shock and surprise mixed together.

"You a wizard?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Tom just saw me levitate a book off a shelf and he told me all about magic and then he made a book hover inches above my hands. It was really cool."

"Will you get to go to Hogwarts with us?"

"I don't know. Tom's thinking about it.

She looks up at me (I'm two inches taller) with big blue eyes boring into mind. I can't help, but think she's very pretty. "I hope you can." She chirps excitedly.

Harry's POV:

Tom walks over to me with a content, yet some how scheming look in his eyes. "What is it?" I asked right off the bat.

"Trevor is a wizard." He says simply. "He wants me to take him to Hogwarts with me."

"Oh is he now?" I ask rhetorically "I had my suspicions. Well, take him. Vera will be happy for a familiar face. Tell Dumbledore that you've been making sure Trevor is okay and you had thought he was a wizard, but you personally never saw anything concrete and now that you have you think he'd be better off in a wizarding environment."

"How do you come up with this stuff automatically?" He asks.

"I'm good at debating." I say with a smile, well Sean is good at debating and it rub off. It's one of his more useful talents.

"Well I suppose I'll write Fumble them."

Vera's POV:

Trev and I crept up to the book case behind Harry and Tom. "You hear that Trev? You might be coming to Hogwarts with us. It should be so much fun!"

"But what if Dumbledore says no?"

"Don't worry you're going. I'll sneak you in my trunk if I have to."

"Thanks." I look at him closely the bridge of light freckles that he hate and auburn hair with amazingly bright honey eyes shining with hopefulness. I hope he can come.

Okay so from now on every Saturday or Sunday you will get chapters a little longer than this one. This has a lot of information and foreshadowing in will be a main character. There will one other. I had no idea where this was going until I had the vision of Trevor in the library.

One of my readers agave me questions to answer so I shall. Give me your answers back if you want and give me more questions I'll answer them so you can know more about me.

1) whats your favorite color? Blue, or rather baby blue

2) in school (any level) what was your favorite subject? I enjoyed computer art and advertising, both used photo shop.

3) what color is your hair? Brown... very dark brown... I dyed the underside red.

4) if you had to choose a pair (you have more then one pair but you cant match 2 of the same color if not that would be...ick)of miss match socks to wear for a year what colors would they be? Purple and blue zebra pattern on one and all black with yellow smiley faces for the other

5) what is your favorite animal? Cats and dophins can't pick one

6) could you name some manga, other then those on your profile, that you think are worth reading. Well I updated the manga section on my profile recently so check it out and well Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu, Heart no Kuni no Alice, Strobe edge, and 1/ 2 prince and there are many more... like 40 or so that I really like... including these and the ones on my profile... tell you're preferences and I'll see what I have ok?


	12. Hogwarts?

On to chapter 9 enjoy. Theme song is well not really a theme song more like the song I was listing to while writing most of this. Dear Maria Count Me In by All Time Low

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Princess Procrastination I don't care if use all the space I LOVE long reviews because they mean people care. Thank you so much for reading. Madd Girl you know I love your reviews, thank you and Trevor is going to be kind of minor. He's more of a later on character. M3dUSa thanks for answering the poll and the questions. I love new readers. I'm working on the Tom evil thing, it'll show more now that he's at Hogwarts. Anon thanks for the constructive criticism. As you can see this is my first full chapter story that's ever gone any where, and everything is very important character dynamic for the rest of the story as well as major foreshadowing. It picks up speed now, and besides if you could make it to chapter 11 you must have like something about it. Silver Moonbeams thank you very much for answering all of my questions through out the story. I really appreciate it. ^.^

The orphanage, five days after the library

Harry's POV:

Tom sent a letter to Dumbledore about Trevor coming to Hogwarts. I hope he can go because I really don't want to be looking after Vera every class and making sure she has no evil plot. She gets this smile when she's planning something, so I'd know. Besides it would be good for her to have a familiar face. I didn't want her to be alone anyway and there is no way she could sit in on sixth years classes. It's going to suck repeating the year, but at least it'll be a breeze.

I wonder how Dumbledore is as a teacher, and how Dippet is as a headmaster. At least the potions teacher will be Slughorn. I am curious to about the other teachers. "Tom?" I ask. "What are the teachers like at Hogwarts?"

"Well professor Slughorn will like you if your connected to someone famous or look promising in your studies." Of course he starts with the on I knew would be teaching. "Professor Merrythought is this elderly defense teacher. She teaches the younger years about spells and creatures to prepare them for the dueling that we will do this year. Then seventh year there is a full on battle, but nothing worse than stunners to really hurt people you can't just fire a bombarda which could infinitely hare the person. You can aim it at objects near the person for distractions." He sounded like he'd been waiting years for this. The sad part is he probably had, he could be a ruthless as he wanted and not get in trouble. "Dumbledore lessons are jokes. He is a master at using transfiguration in duels and teaches us how to make lemon drop shaped objects. He does, on occasion, teach us something useful like glamor charms." Of course Dumbledore would do something so ridiculous. "Professor Kapper teaches charms. He's a decent teacher. He knows several useful tricks. This year he might even teach us some small warding techniques." With every word he utters, one can see his shining love for knowledge. I wonder how the world would have turned out if this Tom stayed. The one where knowledge was power, maybe he wouldn't have attempted to rule the world. He continues, "Professor Beery teaches herbology. He's a decent professor and some plants are more useful than other." He kind of reminds me of sprout from the description. "Then professor Kiralin teaches arithmancy and ancient runes. She teaches them both because they aren't very popular electives. This year will be learning the mechanics behind making spells."

I could tell that it would be useful. I finally says something after processing Tom's monologue "This will be an interesting year."

He looks at me and smiles slightly "It was bound to be the moment I met you." I smile at him.

Tom's POV:

I knew my statement was true because I felt changed when I met Harrison. I can't explain it, but I felt as if there was already a connection in place. My mind turns to the book on soul mates I haven't tried step three yet. Step three. Just thinking about it makes my face feel warm as I try and resist the blush that want to creep up on my gorgeous pale face.

Luckily I composed my self quickly because there was a knock at the door. "Tom, Harrison, professor Dumbledore is here to see you." We both look at each other and nod. It's show time.

We walk into the private meeting room, it's normally used for kids who are getting adopted. "Hello professor Dumbledore." Harrison says. "It's a pleasure to see you again." I must have been the only one who picked up Harrison's sarcasm at Dumbledore because he replied. "The pleasure is mine. I always enjoy coming to see my students. I am afraid the your friend Trevor will be unable to remain at Hogwarts this year. He's stayed at the orphanage this entire time and was safe it will remain so. Just to be sure we will set a few wards up, so no one who wishes to harm the orphanage can get through."

"Why can't he go if Vera can go?" Harrison asks.

"Well once we let Vera, there was a small article in the Daily Prophet. We now have about 15 young ones all ranging from 4-10. We have regretfully used up the space the founders had set up for the children." Dumbledore says patiently.

I stay quite because while Trevor's a decent kid, I was doing this more to see how Harrison reacted. Harrison gets up and walks to the door and tells the professor "A simple letter would suffice next time professor."

September 1st, Hogwarts express in transit.

Harry's POV:

I should have expected the Trevor would be unable to go. I look at the disappointed girl sitting next to me. "Don't worry princess you'll see him again soon." I look around to the rest of the car there are several death eater last names Nott, Avery, McNair, _Lestrange_. Tom is completely different. He automatically put on an ice mask. He looked on in disinterest at all of his 'friends' regaling their summer tales, each one trying to one up to look good in front of Tom. Tom has barely spared a glance my way.

Nott finally had the courage to ask Tom "Who is the new kid and why is he here with that brat."

"I'm hurt." I tell him. "You don't even recognize your dear cousin?"

"Your my cousin?" He asks skeptically.

"Your grandfather and my grandmother were siblings. She married into the McMillan family?" I ended with a questioning tone to see his response.

"Oh I thought that whole side of the family died when Aunt Sandra and her husband were killed." He says with nonchalance. The Nott family doesn't blow people off because they married a half blood. Only if you marry a straight muggle born or a muggle. It's just frowned upon.

"No I am you cousin Sean Jim Harrison. I'd very much appreciate it if you called me Harrison or a version of it. Sean reminds me too much of my parents." I ask them politely.

"How did you and Tom meet?" Avery asks.

"My family had moved to Germany. They died and I was moved around a lot. I eventually ended up in a magical orphanage, but with the war we were on the run. The others didn't make it. Vera and I then ended up at Tom's orphanage."

The all nod seeming appeased. Lestrange asks "Who is the little girl?"

"Hi." Vera chirps, happy someone finally paid some attention to her. "My name is Vera Garren." she says with a smile.

"Of the German Garrens?"

"Yep!" She says. "My mommy was a Malfoy though."

"Really?" Avery asks. Even Tom had a vague look of intrigue on his face. I guess she never mentioned it.

"Yep. They both passed away when I was five." She says in a less happy voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." One of Tom's lackeys says insincerely.

"So now you know why they are in the fold." Tom says. "Harrison also happens to be highly intelligent."

I could tell he was sending a jibe at his friends. He really finds most people an annoyance to him. I never noticed it this clearly before.

Tom's POV:

I forgot how annoying they were. I refused my friends to send me letters because of all the owls. Something just draws me to Harrison and I don't know what, but I do know it's important to show no emotion. What was I thinking when I allowed myself to care? I need to focus on the main mission. I need to figure out who he really is and how he suddenly popped into my life.

We sit in relative silence. Well, Harrison is helping Vera read a book about dragons. My... acquaintances are playing exploding snap and I am half reading a book and half watching the people around me.

The train comes to a halt and I lead Harrison and Vera to the carriages. Vera says "Wow what is that?" Pointing to the void spot in the front of the carriage.

Avery says "There is nothi-"

"Thestrel." Harrison says cutting him off. "Only people who have seen death can see them."

"Oh." She says in a soft voice.

They all awkwardly shuffle into the carriage. I follow as though nothing happened.

We reach the magnificent castle. I small smile, maybe a smirk appears on my face as I think _home at last._

Harry' POV:

I look up at the familiar sight and put on a fake look of awe. _Man it's nice to feel at home again._ I smile at Vera's expression of genuine shock. She's staring jaw partially open and her eyes are practically gaping out of her head. Dumbledore greets us at the door as we get here before the first years. He calls Vera and I aside.

"There is a small children's table for all the young ones near the staff table." He says in order to let Vera know where she will be sitting. He turns to me. "Once you are sorted, after all the first years, the final set of extra rooms will have a door form in the houses common room. Vera, you may go in Harrison, you are to wait here."

I stand nervously in the hall for about twenty minutes. A ghost suddenly passes through the wall, I recognize her as Helena Ravenclaw. She whispers "You may go in now."

I push aside my nervousness and walk confidently in to the great hall. I was the boy who lived. I know how to handle staring. I catch the end of Dumbledore's speech "-Please welcome our new student Sean Harrison." There is a small scattered applause. Dumbledore gestures toward the stool. I sit down and the sorting hat is placed on my head, fitting a little better this time around. I try to put up the strongest shields I know around the sensitive information. "It won't work you know." The hat tells me. "I am powerful old magic. You can't shield me out, not even Dumbledore could."

"Than my I ask you to keep my secrets?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course you can Mr. Harrison, or should I say Mr. Potter?" The hat gave a chuckle. "Do not worry. I am bound to secrecy, but be wary of Dumbledore."

"Thank you for the advice."

"Well let's see here, you have enough loyalty for Hufflepuff and with the addition of Mr. Harrison's mind intelligence and thirst for knowledge to be a Ravenclaw. Bravery for Gryffindor. And this entire plot you've cooked up is certainly Syltherin enough. Better be-"

Ha ha ha I'm evil wait and see where this is going next time on SLNE! Tell me WHAT HOUSE DO YOU THINK I'll PUT HARRY IN? Will I make the desire to keep Tom and Harry close? Or will Harry's good side win out? You tell me what you think... Oh and has anyone else's fanfiction been on the fritz?


	13. Nightmares

On to chapter 11 enjoy. Theme song is God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan... let's just say the surprise at the end of the chapter isn't a good one...

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Madd Girl Slytherin eh? I'm not going to lie as I am starting this I have no clue where he'll go. Janelly49 another Slytherin fan I see :). Leannamiko a slytherclaw? Have to say those are my two options, but read and see. Serpentine Lion thanks, read and see. Darkened spirit thanks for the review. GreyHorseRanger01 hmm thanks for your input, so your leaning toward Ravenclaw? Allanah-x I'm really glad you like it :D, I have a lot of Slytherin fans. Magik Sause of Death you're correct that Harry can't be a Ravenclaw, but I hopefully stressed the point that Sean was highly intelligent and they are merging. Lilly Thanks I love new reviewers ^.^

Great Hall, Hogwarts

Harry's POV:

"Better be-" I cut the hat off. "Don't you dare shout where you are putting me with out running it by me first."

"What do you mean? I'm the sorting hat I know what I'm doing. I've been doing it for centuries. I don't have to listen to a brat like you."

"Yes you do." I said calmly. "A wise wizard by the name of Dumbledore once told me it's our choices that define us or some other type of Dumbledore nonsense. I want to know where you were going to put me."

"I was going to put you where you want to be. Gryffindor."

"But I no longer wish to be there."

"Your lying." I know the hat is right and that there is a part of me that would love to walk into the familiar common room and sit by the warm crackling fire, but for my mission I have to go to the cold leather dungeons that house the Slytherins.

"I want to be a Slytherin." I state firmly.

"Don't try and fool me boy. I can see right through to your very soul. You will not grow in Slytherin. You will forever be stuck in Tom's shadow. What if he does go dark and your only allies are Tom's lackies? You'll be left all alone to fight the man you love. Do you really want that to happen? Or would you rather shine for yourself? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, but unlike before where if you would have went to Slytherin you could have helped prevent the young children like Draco Malfoy from being a death eater, it will now suffocate you and turn you into a mindless drone!"

"Yes but if I go to Gryffindor Tom will never speak to me again and become evil faster! He would try his best to make sure he didn't love a Gryffindor. He would feel as if I betrayed him! I won't do that just because some ancient hat is stubborn!"

The hat's voice got really soft in my head "How about a compromise, your father here was a Ravenclaw. You'd be out of Tom's shadow, yet Ravenclaws and Slytherins still get along better than any of the other houses do with Slytherins. You could stay your own person and still be with Tom."

"I don't know."

Tom's POV:

Harrison has been under the hat for nearly a half hour. I wonder what's going on with him. I really don't know what I would do if he was anything but a Slytherin. If he became a Hufflepuff, I don't think our relationship would work. Most of the Hufflepuffs are scared of me, so they'd probably tell Harrison all these lies about me. The Gryffindors would as well, but I could at least possible spin the reason why I still spend time with him as though he is spying on the Gryffindors for me. The best house out side of Slytherin would be Ravenclaw. They are intellectuals and have cordial relations with us Slytherins.

My musing finally broke when the Hat screamed out where Harrison had been sorted. I clap politely, as expected, while he makes his way over to his new house. Our eyes meet on his way to the table. We both knew or relationship was going to change. We wouldn't be roommates any longer because he is to share with Vera. He sits down quietly and begins eating his dinner. I ask myself, where does this leave us?

Harry's POV:

I guess I'm alright with my new house. One thing is for sure these people have much better table manners than Gryffindors. Although in this era they are better, but that might be the absence of Ron. Ron always ate like a starving wolf. My heart aches again. Why must I think these thoughts?

A prefect leads Vera and I to our new common room. We reach the portrait, I wasn't paying to much attention to the door, nor the common room. I was thinking about my life before all this happened. I let Vera lead me to the door that is supposedly our room. The painting is of a young girl in a field of butterflies. "Isn't it pretty Harry?" She asks. I must make some affirmative noise before asking what the pass word should be. "Sugar plum it is." She says with a smile. I try to shake myself out of my self imposed daze.

"Come on Vera. Let's get you ready for bed." Her room has purple for the main theme. It must be decorated the way the person want the room because this is Vera dream room. A big purple bed, pale purple walls and a white dresser with purple flowers. "Okay so we've both had a long day. It's time for you to go to sleep. Tomorrow morning you and the other children will be working in the hospital wing with Madame Fern, or you will go flying with Madame Goodfeather. You will have fun, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Harry. I also love Hogwarts. It's so beautiful here and the other kids here are nice, but I miss Sami and Trev. We will see them again, right?"

"Of course we will princess. Good night." I lean down and kiss her forehead. I leave her and move on to my own room, done in a mix of greens and blues. The comforter is green with a blue underside and the pillows are blue. The walls are a pale green and the carpet a plush blue. My two favorite colors mixed seamlessly together. I throw myself on my bed and lie awake staring at the ceiling.

When I finally fall asleep the nightmares come. _We're falling. Ron, Hermione and I are plummeting towards earth. I look around and it's slightly foggy around the edges, somewhere my brain realizes we're in a pensive. There standing before us is a young Dumbledore, Aberforth, and what had to be Grindelwald. A young girl is standing around in the middle of the chaotic blood bath of curses, seemingly oblivious. We watch in silence as a blood curling scream erupts from her lips, as her body is __torn apart from the inside. _

_The scene changes to a familiar well worn veil. Sirius is playing over and over in my head, Bellatrix whipping out her wand, her cackling laughter, her taunts, his taunts, his lack of attention. My scream is a never ending cry Sirius._

_It changes again. Dumbledore, me forcing him to take the ghastly potion over and over again. It's obvious to me now, it was making him relive the death of his sister, his worst memory. Malfoy coming up and disarming Dumbledore, Snape dealing the final blow, in slow motion Dumbledore falls to the ground. I run down the stairs and chase the death eaters. I see Ron being hit by an unidentifiable sickly orange curse. He collapses to the ground in a heap. I step over Bill body, the long red hair a dead give away. I don't give up the chase. I corner Snape and Malfoy, near Hagrid's hut. They get away into the forest. I see Dumbledore's crumpled mangled body lying on the ground at the foot of the astronomy tower. _

_I caused this, I think before the scene changes. I'm torturing someone for faulty information. It's a young girl no older than thirteen being forced to spy on her light parents. I'm slowly crucio'ing her to insanity. _

_The scene now becomes unfamiliar. I'm no longer the main character. Hermione is. It's as though I am in a pensive. Everyone is dressed up in their best robes. I see Hermione smile as the blond bride walks down the isle. Bill's face is one of pure happiness only slightly affected by Greyback, if anything it makes him have more of a roguish handsome about him. Fleur is absolutely impeccable. The minute they say I do, death eater burst though the wards. Everyone is there, including Voldemort. He asks 'where is Harry Potter', and no one answers him. I watch them as they die. Hermione stayed alive nearly to what I assume to be the end._

I shudder awake. "-ry. Harry. Oh good your awake. It's time for breakfast. Come on Harry." I look down at Vera she is shaking with excitement.

"Someone looks happy." She nods enthusiastically. "Okay princess you go get dressed and head down to breakfast okay?" She skips off and I sigh. What a night.

Third person POV:

A figure cloaked in black with the hood up, walks toward the gates to Hogwarts. "I seek an audience with Sean Harrison." One of the stone statues got up and went to the castle. It returned with the headmaster and professor Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asks.

"I'm looking for Sean. Tell him Felicity is here. I really need to speak with him."

Adding her hear, was a random decision on my part. She won't stay long though. Read and find out. Okay and in case some of you forgot I never outright said what house Harry's in, so you can pick Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Up to you guys now. Feel free to vote again because the new ones are what will be counted. I hope with the insight I gave you it will help you choose. VOTE FOR THE HOUSE ON MY PROFILE

Leannamiko asked if I could be any kind of tree what would I be? I would like to be a cherry blossom tree, but that would never happen so a apple tree would be kind of cool. I like apples and apple jucie, and apple cider, and apple pie. I'd also be a red apple tree.


	14. Felicity James

On to chapter 12 enjoy. Theme song is Careful by Paramore.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Serpentine Lion thanks for the review. Madd Girl, change of heart well we'll see. Anmos, well fanfiction recommendations... Verdict of Vargaries by lightning it taking pictures and Wand Cores by lydia-kitten, they're are so awesome and are what inspired me to write this fan fiction. Joanna23 it'll be an interesting part I hope. Katsy17 thanks so much for the review

17 people voted the score was 9- 8 I hope the 8 group won't be to disappointed.

Tom's POV:

It was slightly disorientating being woken up by Avery and not Harrison, but he's up in his new room off the Ravenclaw common room. I should have known that's where he was going, apparently his mother had been a Ravenclaw. I'm going to miss him, but there is no rule that says he has to sit at the Ravenclaw table maybe I could convince him to have lunch with us or something. It really doesn't matter all that much.

At breakfast I see Harrison sitting with the little blond at the Ravenclaw table they both wave in my direction. I send a small smile in their direction. One of my associates caught the smile. "Your still friends with him?" He asks.

"Yes, it's a good thing to have friends in other houses, it gives you more power. Besides it isn't as if he was a Gryffindor or god forbid a Hufflepuff. He's a claw, meaning intelligent."

Just as we sat down, there was a large commotion at the teacher's table. The headmaster and Dumbledore immediately got up and took professor Slughorn with them to go check something out. The entire school was quite for a moment before it was a buzz with crazy assumptions and nervous whispers.

Ten minutes pass and Dumbledore bursts in the room "Mr. Harrison please come with me." I lock eyes with Harrison he looks just as confused as everyone else. He gets up with Vera and walks over to me.

"Keep an eye on her pleassse." He asks in parseltounge.

"Sssure." He walks out of the room, the hall silent. The great doors open and shut with a bang. The gossip starts.

Harry's POV:

What could they possibly want with me. I didn't do anything I swear. _Let's just say in this world you have a stalker. _Fate, you had way to much fun picking the person's life I was going to inhabit, didn't you? _Yep, wouldn't have it any other way. The stalker was actually Luck's idea._ I'd like you to thank them for me then. _Will do!_ Trilling laughter followed. I'll ask again. Why me?

We got to the stone statue that guarded the headmaster's office. "What is this all about professor?" I ask him pretending to be innocent, but legitimately confused.

"Don't worry my boy we just need to speak with you." We reach the large oak door and sitting tied to a chair is a very pretty girl. Long black hair and honey colored eyes and really large breast. My mind supplies a name. Felicity, a girl Sean had dated, she followed him everywhere. She actually tried to rape him. That's why she was sent to Drumstrang.

"What is she doing here?" I ask alarmed.  
"So you do know her?" The headmaster asks.

"Yes and get her away from me, she is my psychotic ex-girlfriend." I say backing away.

"Aw, but Sean I swear I've changed, I was just hoping you could help convince them to let me go here." She says with a pout.

"Well why don't we give her a trail run, you know let her attend all her classes with Mr. Harrison and see how it goes." Dumbledore suggested with an idiotic smile.

"Umm hello, she attempted to force me to have sex with her and you want her to follow me around all day. Are you on something?"

"Oh yes she told us about that, but she also said how much she was sorry and wanted you back." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Dumbledore." Professor Slughorn said.

"I agree whole heartily with professor Slughorn." I say frantically. I turn to Slughorn "Thank you sir."l

We all turn to the headmaster. "She tried to force herself on you?" He asks me. I nod vehemently. "You are truly repentant and wish to go here?" He asks her. She to nods. "She may attend classes for today as a trial, but she will follow Mr. Riddle's schedule, I believe he should be able to keep her out of your hair Mr. Harrison, and if there are any problems at all she will be turned down as a student here." This made me happy there is no way Tom will let her stay. "Professor Slughorn, please go get Mr. Riddle."

Tom's POV:

Twenty minutes after Harrison was called, professor Slughorn came and got me as well. I followed in silence. When we reached Dippet's office, I found Harrison staring at the girl in the chair looking very nervous. I walk over to him and in Parsel tongue I whisper "Left Vera with thisss nicsse girl Marlena. Don't worry. What'sss thisss about?"

"That girl isss my ssstalker ex-girlfriend. They want you to watch her to make sssure ssshe doesssn't attempt to have sssex with me. Ssshe apparently wantsss to go here and ssso she dessservesss a trail run." I growl at the thought of Harrison having a girlfriend. We might not be together, but I'm possessive.

Luckily the adults were debating while we were whispering and that girl couldn't hear the fact we weren't speaking English.

"I'm not sure Mr. Riddle is the best choice Headmaster." Dumbledore says.

"He will be the only one who is definitely acting in Mr. Harrison's best interest for they were friends at the orphanage together." Dippet replies.

"The headmaster is right professor. I would feel safest if it was Tom looking after her. I know he can resist her temptation." Harrison interjects.

"Temptation?" I ask.

"She has some sort of allure, that for some reason doesn't work on me which is why she asked me out in the first place. She has some very diluted magical creature blood. At Drumstrang she had to wear a non compulsion necklace."

Dumbledore's POV:

That young Mr. Harrison is a clever one. I don't know how Ms. James found Hogwarts, but I thought she could have been a useful tool to keep Mr. Harrison from turning out like Mr. Riddle. I will freely admit that Mr. Riddle does seem different, now that Mr. Harrison is in his life. I was very happy to learn all hope was not lost when he got sorted in to Ravenclaw. Watching them now, it looks like Mr. Riddle is very protective Mr. Harrison. Maybe their association isn't really that bad.

Harry's POV:

Felicity and Tom leave the office with me following behind them, as we do Tom tells me. "I'll take care of it." I don't know weather or not I should be grateful that he's willing to do this for me or scared about what he means by 'take care of it' because knowing Tom that might not be such a good thing. "What do you have first?"

I look down at my schedule "Charms with the Gryffindors."

"I'll take you there on my way to Herbology."

My first day at Hogwarts had officially started.

I know I know it's short. It's the shortest I've ever written and will write for this story. I just haven't had the time to write this week. I even contemplated not updating, but I just couldn't do that. Not to you guys. So tell me what you think or just let me know if you're still reading even though Harry is a Claw.


	15. Charming Start

On to chapter 13 enjoy. Theme song is Tanto by J.d Natasha.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Katsy17 thanks for the review keep on reading. Aria Dragoncrest thank you bunches for the review. Madd Girl I'm going for no cliches it had because stuff like this is over done, but has Harry ever had a crazy stalker girl after him? No I think not. I actually don't know what possessed me to write that in, but my mom always told me that if you do something you do it for a reason, so I left it. The story needs a short time conflict other than the big one that will start probably around Easter break. Blood Wolfe 92 gryffs and puffs were out of the question, I mean Harry as a puff? Laughable. Randy 13 thanks for reading and keep reading please.

Harry's POV:

Tom forced Felicity to walk in front of us. It's obvious that he didn't trust her and wants to protect me from her. I look over at him his eyes are place sternly on her back, if he could, there is no doubt in my mind he would have killed her then and there for what she did to me. "Thanksss." I hiss

"No need to thank me Harrissson, I will make sssure nothing bad happensss to you." He looks so determined, I immediately feel safer knowing he's protecting me. Not that I couldn't defend myself now, but it's a sweet gesture. He drops me off in front of the charms room. "I'll take care of thisss." He jerks his head in her directions.

"Thanksss." I hiss again. I give him a small smile and I walk in to the charms room. I take a look around, I'm the first one here besides the teacher. Professor Kapper is the definition of tall, dark and handsome. It looks like he can't be much older than 30, but in the wizarding world he could be anywhere from actually 30 through 50, depending on his power levels. He's at least six feet tall and is very tan. It looks like he works out and his hair is dark brown and hangs sexiliy in his eyes. Wait did I really think that? A memory bombards me. One where Sean is telling Felicity he's gay and that's why he doesn't like her. Okay so part of me is definitely gay, and I'm starting to think the Harry p[art is at least bi-sexual. Why can't all these stupid memories come at once? **Because right now Sean is in a coma, like he was in the original time line. He had some brain activity and woke up around a year later. It might be faster with you in his body. I can't wait for you guys to go-** Stop right there. I told her. I really don't want to know right now and besides class is starting. Tell me later. **Whatever you'll find out eventually. **She left with cackling laughter. God help me.

I turn my attention to Professor Kapper. "Today we will be learning the icy flame charm. I'm not going to bother reviewing because if you can make in to the N.E.W.T. Level class you have to be good. This is the test to differentiate between hose who passed on some luck and some skill and those who passed on pure skill. This charm is very useful in duels because it's a legal move and the 'fire' is moving ice the is colored to look like fire. It makes them think you're burning them alive when your really not. The movement is a counter clockwise spiral with an upward jab at the end. The incantation is glaceincendia. Partner with the person next to you on your left and begin."

"Is he always like that?" I ask the Gryffindor on my left.

"Yep." He tells me. "Considering we're going to be partners I am Charlus Potter, nice to meet you Sean Harrison."

"I guess a late sorting does draw attention to me doesn't it? Please, I insist that you call me Harry or Harrison because Sean reminds me too much of my father." After I say that it finally sinks in that I just met my grandfather. I feel as though I'm going to topple over.

"Hey," He says, he must see a funny look on my face because he says "I know Tom must have told you we all hate Slytherins, so you must a little nervous about befriending us gryffs, because you don't want us to hate you cause you're friends with Tom, but that's not the case. With me at least. I have a crush on this fifth year Dorea Black. She's so sweet, but very cunning."

I give him some type of smile. "No, it wasn't that, people who don't like Tom can go somewhere with themselves and die in a hole for all I care. I was just that I knew someone named Charlus. You even kind of look like him."

"Oh, well still Tom's not too bad, just a little stuck up." He says with a smile.

"Yea, tell me about it. It can be a nightmare really, but he's my best friend here. What can you do?"

Professor Kapper comes over. "Boys, why aren't you practicing?"

"Well I can already do the spell." I tell him.

"Really?" He looks startled, and I know why this is a test to see how much potential people have because some fully trained aurors can't do the spell.

I aim at the target dummy. "Glaceincendia" The purple spell spirals to the target hitting it straight in the chest. Shining icicles sprout for the ground right underneath the target. They're moving, swirling around the dummy. Everyone stops and looks at the completed form of their halfhearted attempts. One boy touch the ice. Professor Kapper shouts at him, but he had already touched the ice. He pull his arm away with terrible frost bite.

"Some one take him to the hospital wing." Professor Kapper orders. "That is why the spell is so dangerous. That one was insanely powerful as well that boy is lucky he isn't dead." They all turn to look at me fear and reverence shining in their eyes.

"What? I lived in Germany people, you know big bad evil dark lord that killed all my friends and the people who were like a family to me. They taught us advanced stuff. Besides I didn't mean for any one to get hurt. I'll apologize later." I say feeling very defensive.

They all go back to work and Charlus tells me "It's not you fault Babbling it an idoit. I mean the professor said it was dangerous and he didn't, so do you mind helping me out. I don't think I have the wand movement right." I look at him greatful. It looks like I've made friends with my grandfather. It's a really weird day.

Tom's POV:

I keep this Felicity girl in front of me. I don't trust her, nor do I want to see Harrison hurt. "Why do you hate me so much?" She asks me. "Are you and Sean more than friends?"

"He is a very good friend of mine. I don't want him raped by some bimbo like you." I say not letting her know we may have feeling for each other. Or that we may actually be soul mates.

"He's gay you know, he told me. I think he's bi though and just told me he was gay to convince me to leave him the hell alone. I did come here to find him, but it was only to apologize for being a bitch to him. He deserves better." I can tell that was half truth. She still wants him, but she feels bad about what she did. That doesn't mean I'm going to let her anywhere near Harrison though. He's mine, just unofficially for now. He is mine until we may or may not decide otherwise at the quidditch math next month and this chit isn't going to get in the way of that.

"I don't care what you did really scared him, when I walked into the headmasters office I could tell he was afraid because he had poorly hidden his fear of you. I don't trust you, so you won't be leaving my sight any time soon." I tell her.

After learning about the man eating daffodils in double herbology we walk up to the great hall for lunch. I suddenly feel a small inkling to give her what she wanted, and that was to leave her alone during lunch. I bring up a thought of Harrison and I promptly squash the idea of letting her roam free. I feel the need to tell her "Compelling me with your allure won't work."

She lets out a small shrike of frustration. "Am I losing my touch or something with can't I compel anyone anymore." She asks rhetorically. I don't even bother attempting to dignify a response. She is dumb. She is probably top on my kill list today. First she rants all through out herbology about how our green houses suck compared to Drumstrang and then about how she broke a nail. She is giving me a really bad head ache and I want to kill her, but I know harry will be mad even though she's an obnoxious controlling bitch.

We meet up with Harrison in the hallway he is laughing and talking with a Gryffindor. While he's been getting all buddy buddy with the enemy I've had to put up with her. I see red. I walk over to him angrily. "What do you think you doing?" I hiss.

"Making friendsss?" He's confused by my sudden anger.

"With Charlusss Potter?"

"He'sss not that bad. He even sssaid you weren't that bad and he didn't care if I wasss friendsss with you. Besssidesss no one will replace you Tom. You're my bessst friend and I love you." He immediately clamped his hand over his mouth and pulled Charlus by the hand into the great hall. Harrison loves me? I thought my love was just one sided. Not even that girls viscous chatter could deter my thoughts as I kept half an eye on her as she spoke with Marrily Visca.

Harry's POV:

I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. Am I an idiot? "You can speak parseltongue?"

"Yea. I don't know why it suddenly came after I was attacked in Germany, maybe it was a spell or something. Don't mind him he's a little moody. That girl, is my ex-girlfriend and she's hell bent on getting me back. She really annoying and is probably pissing Tom off as we speak."

He give a laugh and walks me over to the Ravenclaw table. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

Thanks for reading this one is longer than last time. I hope you all review. What books do you guys like besides Harry Potter. I really like the house of night books, by Kristen and P.C Cast. And I started this ghost hunter series, by Victoria Laruie. Full list sheck out my profile. Tell me what you like please and thank you.


	16. Losing Harry

On to chapter 12 enjoy. Theme song is Unwell by Matchbox 20.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Madd Girl Yea Charlus will be a semi main character. Just a tad. It should make things more interesting. Allanah-x I LOVE Eragon. Awesome books. Thanks for the review. Katsy17 Thanks I know he said I love you... big part in this chapter and the next. Tashpilch the House of Night is awesome I can't wait for the next one. Thanks for the review. Amous thanks for the positive feed back. Cat Carrie thanks I love reviews. Daemonkieran intersting I'll have to look into a few of those books. Goldentree thank you so much for the review.

Recap: Harry's POV:

I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. Am I an idiot? "You can speak parseltongue?"

"Yea. I don't know why it suddenly came after I was attacked in Germany, maybe it was a spell or something. Don't mind him he's a little moody. That girl, is my ex-girlfriend and she's hell bent on getting me back. She really annoying and is probably pissing Tom off as we speak."

He gives a laugh and walks me over to the Ravenclaw table. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

Tom's POV:

Harry got up from the Ravenclaw table, probably to go to the bathroom or something. I can't believe he loves me. I mean really most people don't even like me let alone love me. He loves me? I don't know how that is possible. Well at least he doesn't even like this bimbo he left me with because she might not be alive at the end of the day the ways she keeps complaining. "Well you see Martin..." I tune her flirting with a fifth year out. What to these pathetic low lives see in her? She is a shallow as a puddle.

The idiot she was talking to comes up to me. "What the hell do you want?" I feeling more pissed than usual.

"I was just wondering how you convinced Dippet to let you show Felicity around school. Why do you get that honor?" He sounds whimsically angry like I was doing some type disservice to him personally.

"Honor?" I ask skeptically. "More like annoying bitch. She is the most irritating person I have ever met. Which is saying something because I think most people are irradiating and need to die, including you. So if you don't mind I need to keep an eye on her so she doesn't rape Harrison." I look to where she was supposed to be sitting. She wasn't there any longer. Harrison. I calmly got up from the table and walked out of the great hall. When those heavy doors slam shut behind me, I start running. Harrison.

Harry's POV:

Vera walks up to me and asks if we could finish our lunch outside by the lake. I had no reason to say no, so I grab a few sandwiches and two apples. We walk out of the great hall and I feel eyes on my back. When I think it's probably Tom, I blush because I still can't believe I said that out loud. I turn my gaze back to Vera. "The hospital wing is fun Harry. We got to make paper flowers and after lunch we're going to be leaning some medical history. The kids are all really nice too. They're older siblings are in all the houses. Everyone is so happy to be here. Melissa said last year when Trina had to go to Hogwarts, she was left all alone with their mean foster parents. She was unhappy, but she said she loves it here. It really is nice isn't Harry?"

I look at the grounds nearly identical sans Hagrid's hut, as he is currently a second year, and the whopping willow, as Remus hasn't been in school yet. A dull pang goes to my heart at the thought of Remus. "Yea, it feels like home."

We settle down under one of the big trees by the lake. "Harry you forgot drinks." Vera complains before opening her sandwich.

"Can I leave you here by yourself while I go get you a drink?"

She nods and says "I'll be good and wait here for you."

"Okay I'll only be a few minutes." I walk back up to the castle. I knew I forgot something. I turn left towards the kitchens because I figure the house elves might have a container or something I can put some pumpkin juice in.

I hear someone shout "Stupify." Behind me. Using my seeker reflexives I spin on my heel and whip out my wand, not noticing the rope on the floor. I trip in my doge. "Patrificus Totalus." The difference between Stupify and Patrificus Totalus is that one knocks you out cold and the other leave you conscious unable to move. "Locomoter." I feel myself rise a few inches off the ground. "Your mine now." This person has no control because I'm falling unconscious because my head hit a wall.

Vera's POV:  
Why isn't Harry back yet? He said he would only be a few minutes. Wait he told me this morning the crazy stalker chick from one of his foster homes was here. The one that came to the orphanage to make trouble for Harry. I need to go make sure Tom's still watching her.

I find Tom frantically running from the great hall "Have you seen Harry?"

"No she must have him. Go tell the headmaster."

I dart into the great hall and go up to the head table. Everyone is looking at me it's weird. "Headmaster?" He looked at me. "Harry and I were having lunch outside and he forgot the pumpkin juice and the girl escape Tom and now Harry is in trouble." The headmaster, Dumbledore and Slughorn all got up and swiftly exited the room.

I look on for a moment everyone looking at me, before running out of the hall. I have to find Harry.

Dumbledore's POV:

I can already tell that this Harrison kid will provide an interesting year. Hopefully he will be open for some manipulation I need to find a protegee to help me defeat Grindlewald, and he might just be the student to do it. As much as Minervea is my favorite student, even student teaching for me, she is not cut out for the future battle between us.

I had hoped that the girl would bring out Harrison's defensive side so I could see how high his magic levels were, but she must have sneaked up on him or something because he can't go down so easily. If he did I need to find another pawn.

Tom's POV:

I hear her voice coming from a broom closet. I push all my weight against the door it wouldn't budge. "Alohamora." Dam it must be a higher level locking charm, one with a specific counter. I don't have time to waste guessing curses. "Reducto." The door became a fine powder with the force I put in to the spell. Felicity was sitting on Harrison's chest. Harrison was naked. He didn't even appear to be conscious. She was insanely muttering about how she will finally get to sleep with him.

I ran through curses in my head before stopping on the perfect curse "Dolens Attonitus." She let out a brief scream of pain before collapsing. The best part about the slightly dark curse is that it can't be detected because it is a painful Stupefy, that looks like a normal one. I walk over to Harrison and cradle his head gently in my lap. I couldn't protect him even though I know I love him and he loves me. Why did this have to happen so soon after that?

He starts shifing a little "Ughngh." He grunts "Was goin on?" he slurs.

"I'm sorry I let her get you she compelled a kid to get in my way."

"S'okay, s'not r'falut." He sits up a little before snuggling into my chest . "R'comfy." I blush. Dippet, Dumbledore and Slughorn invade on our private moment. Vera is by the door blushing at the fact her 'brother' is in my lap naked.

"What happened here?" No one really knew that answer other than the unconscious girl on the floor.

Sorry short I know not as short as the other short chapter, but at least it was eventful right? At least I thought it was. You guys liked the taste of Tom's darker personality showing through... it's only going to get worse from here. :D I'm sorry I'm super busy. :( At least it's a chapter right? Okay I got lots of good books that you guys like so what about hobbies? I like to read (obvs), I like to write (again obvs), I love to draw (I'm not very good, but I love to try.) and I love making art of any kind. The classes I took in the past show this, like creative writing, fashion illustration, computer art, ceramics, and responding to lit (we got to read what we wanted to greatest English class ever). So yea art and book nerd here. What about you guys?

Another thing I would like you guys to do is TELL ME ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN HOW CONFUSING IS MY STORY?


	17. Harry Shining

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! On to chapter 15 enjoy. Theme song is Remember the Name by Fort Minor.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Madd Girl yea I love ceramics and graphic art in particular. Thanks I'll try to work on that because next chapter your advice id going to be very important. ;) Katsy17 oh well the conclusion is kind of anti-climatic, but very important for the future so stay tuned :D GRIMMtheBITCH'1, my apologies for my story being slightly confusing pm me if you don't get something please. Tango Dancer I'm really glad you like my story. Daemonkieran don't worry about her. We won't be seeing her again any time soon. Blood Wolfe 92 thank you so much for the review I really enjoy reading them.

Recap: Tom's POV:

He [Harry] starts shifting a little "Ughngh." He grunts "Was goin on?" he slurs.

"I'm sorry I let her get you she compelled a kid to get in my way."

"S'okay, s'not r'falut." He sits up a little before snuggling into my chest . "R'comfy." I blush. Dippet, Dumbledore and Slughorn invade on our private moment. Vera is by the door blushing at the fact her 'brother' is in my lap naked.

"What happened here?" No one really knew that answer other than the unconscious girl on the floor.

Tom's POV:

Dippet binds the girl on the floor and lifts her up. "To the infirmary." Dumbledore makes a motion to levitate Harrison, but I cling him to my chest. I gently wrap my outer robe around him and pick him up bridal style. The infirmary wasn't far and I needed to assure my self he's safe.

Vera is moving in front of me holding Harrison's hand. I honestly don't know what I would do with out him. He is the first person I haven't been completely disgusted with a majority of the time. He is the only person that makes me seem human. I have to know why.

Felicity's POV:

As I wake up, I realize I am tied to a chair. Where is my dearest Sean in all his hot sexy glory? He is just delicious. I can't wait until he's mine. There is no way he's gay, okay well he did tell me he's bi, but likes guys better. That still doesn't explain why he dumped me. I mean I'm perfect. I'm pretty, smart, athletic, and charismatic. How could he not want me? Someone must have noticed my growing alertness for someone said "Oh, look she's awake can we question her now?"

I saw blood red robes in front of me, DMLE. To be specific the aurors were her. Joy. "Why officer, what did I do wrong?" I ask batting my eyelashes.

"Your charms won't work here Missy. Anti Veela charms." Dam, that sucks. "Why did you attack Mr. Harrison here?" It was then that I noticed Sean, the bastard that lead me around, and the headmaster in the room with me and the three aurors.

"Well Sean is mine, so I figured I should just take what's mine."

"I am not 'yours' nor will I ever be 'yours' because I _hate_ you. I never want to see you again after you get locked away in prison for what you tried to do to me." My love stormed out of the room. Why did he leave me? He even said he loved me before he left.

"Sean, my love, where are you going. Sean!" I started crying. Why was my love leaving me?

Tom's POV:

She is officially crazy. "I don't think we should take her to Azkaban, she needs to be in Saint Mungo's." One of the men in red said.

Dippet is luckily arguing the she attempted rape, so she belongs in prison. I want her to rot in hell actually, but I'll take prison.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but she is mentally ill. We, by law, have to take her to the hospital. She will never be allowed within 100 ft of Mr. Harrison again."

"No, I have to see Sean. I need him, please I need him!" Can she shut up already, I already want to kill her does she really have to give me more reasons to do so?

The aurors took her away in hand cuffs, shouting Saint Mungo's in to the floo. "I am sorry, Tom. I know how much you care about Mr. Harrison. Go find him and explain what happened." He didn't even need to say that. I was planing on going anyway.

"Thank you, Headmaster." And I ran out of the room in search of Harrison.

Harry's POV:

I thought about it again. She really does deserve to rot in prison, but what if it wasn't her fault. She wasn't always like this. Sean's memories show very clearly that one day her attitude changed form in a relationship to stalker with no warning. I've seen curses like that before. Sean had as well because apparently people switched sides during the war if there was a skilled enough castor of the spell. Some couldn't go a day with out touching the object of their cured obsession. I don't know what to think any more. One thing I do know is I never want to see her again. Ever.

I was down by the lake when Tom found me. He pulled me into his lap and we sat comfortably while he explained what happened. "I figured that would be the case because she obviously needs help-"

"Why are you trying to justify what she did? You of all people know what she did was-"

"Terrible? Wrong? Insane? Traumatizing? I know all of those things, but she wasn't like that before. I think someone cursed her. I'm not trying to justify her actions. Trust me I'm not because that was one of the worst moments of my life, but it's just so suspicious that I'm not sure she should be in jail for it."

"You have such a do good-er complex. Can't you be nastier like me?"

"Tom. I'm fine because you saved me. I really appreciate it." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked away.

September slowly faded into October. I pushed Felicity out of my mind. She can't hurt me any more. The days had become routine. Vera would wake me up and I would have breakfast with Charlus and Dellen the two of them were inseparable. Dellen Prewett was an interesting character Ron's great uncle, which makes it weird on several accounts, but he is more like Fred or George than Ron, even in looks. He takes everything like a joke, but can still be serious. Charlus and Dellen often finish each others sentences as we, combine that with sitting at the Gryffindor table it feels like being home.

After breakfast, I take Vera to the daycare center. Dippet found a person to run it rather than it continually being held around sick people. Madame Mirra also acted as an elementary school teacher for the children, which was helpful to keep up their studies. Then it's off to class I go. When I have class with Tom I sit with him and when I have class with Charlus and Dellen I sit with them. Class with the Hufflepuffs is rough because I have yet to make friends with any puffs, so I sit with a quite boy named Jack. He's really nice to Vera and he's sweet.

During lunch I sit with Tom. I can understand why his 'lackeys' for lack of a better word often get on his nerves, but they do have their good points contrary to what Tom tells me. Finally at dinner I sit with Jack and Vera at the Ravenclaw table. It's a very boring routine, but I guess boring is better thank having a homicidal maniac after you.

I walk back to the common room with Vera. I have to admit the riddles are very annoying. "A phoenix." I say in response to the riddle. When we get inside, people aren't studying or playing chess like they normally do, there seems to be some type of house meeting. I find Jack, "What's going on?"

"The seeker on our Quiddtich team was pulled out of school because her parents wanted to move to America far away from the war. So this is an emergency meeting."

Sharon Jones, chaser and team captain started speaking. "Losing Francesca has severely damaged our chances of winning the cup, unless we manage to find a good, willing player. Hopefully one that has prior playing experience." I look down to Vera to she what she thinks, but she wasn't there.

"Jack did you see where Vera went?" He points to her making her way through the crowd towards Sharon. I immediately get an eerie sense of foreboding, she better not be doing what I think she is.

"Ms. Sharon." She says. "I know Harry's a great player. He always used to beat everyone when we played catch the snitch. I think you should let him be on the team." Sharon turns to look at me, along with the rest of the room.

"Um- well- you see- um- I'm really not that good." I finally finish.

"Well Harrison you'll have to try out first, what's the harm in that?" The room was looking at me expectantly.

"I suppose trying out wouldn't be to bad, who else is trying out?" I ask to get the attention off me. A few others raise their hands.

"Good, we have a decent amount of applicants." Sharon says looking pleased. "Well you guys are in luck, we have the pitch all day Saturday. That gives you three days to prepare. Best of luck to all of you."

The next three days passed in a blur. I was particularly careful not to mention the impending tryouts to Tom. I didn't know what he would think and if I didn't make the team there wouldn't be a problem. To bad I forgot to factor in on little, blond, detail.

Tom's POV:

I couldn't believe it when Vera told me Harrison was trying out for the Ravenclaw team. Why didn't he tell me? I knew I needed to talk to him.

He was having breakfast at the Ravenclaw table like he normally does on weekends. I walk up to him. His fidgeting keeps getting more and more noticeable the closer I get. "Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for the Ravenclaw team. I'm coming to the try outs now. You better win so I can see if your actually as superior as you told me you were over the summer. You better not lose."

He looks quite startled. "You're okay with this?" He asks tentatively.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." He says much to quickly, so there must be a reason. I'll force it out of him later.

"Go out there and win so Slytherin can beat you fair and square." I'm smiling, for some reason I really do want him to do good.

"Oh trust me I'll win."

We walked down to the pitch together, he asked me to keep his little blond out of trouble, a necessary request because she is always causing trouble.

The curly haired brunette appeared to be the captain announces "Emergency Ravenclaw Seeker try outs are about to begin. Any lat minute entries?" When no one raised their hands she shouted. "Let the try outs begin. Task one fly around the pitch as fast as possible."

"Harry's broom, the Nimbus, is one of the top brooms out right now. It's fast with surprisingly decent handling." Vera supplied, when I asked what kind of broom he had. He was clearly one of the fastest there.

"Okay that's enough. Numbers 1, 5, 8, 10, 14, 17, 22, and 23 are still in the running. The rest are disqualified I'm sorry please leave the pitch. Now it's time for tournament style rounds of catching the snitch. The two finalists will go on to play in a mock match, with one beater and two chasers, in order to make sure they are fit for game play. The first match is..." She reached in to a hat and pulled out. "5 and 17." The match was fairly short as 17 clearly out matched 5. "17 is the winner! Our next match will be. 10 and 22." They were both decent players, much better than 5, but not as good as 17. In the end 22 won. "22 will play 17 in the semi-finals. Next up is 1 and 23. The first player to sign up versus the last player to sign up. Good luck to you both."

Harrison stood facing 23. They shook hands as instructed. The snitch was released. They gave it the mandatory ten second head start and they both darted off in different directions. It was clear the 23 was a shadow player. A decent technique, if a bit juvenile, but Harrison looked like he was built to be in the air. He pulled off daring loops and stunning spirals as he chased after the snitch, it was clear he saw it first. He almost caught it, but it flew towards the sun. Harrison didn't wish to blind himself. He feinted. He went into a near vertical dive. 23 kept going after Harrison leveled of. Harrison was four feet away from the snitch on the same level. 23 was eleven feet behind and six feet below. Harrison caught the snitch. He was on level with 17 or maybe even better.

One thing I noticed was that once he was in the air, he never stopped smiling. "Number 1 wins! 1 will go one to play the winner of the final preliminary match 8 and 14." 8 was on the same level as 22, but it was obvious Harrison and 17 were superior. Everyone knew the winners of the next match. The next two matches went by in a blur. "The finalists are 1 and 17. Everyone give it up for Sean Harrison and Mindy Sarvella!"

Okay I end it there. Bet you didn't see 17 being a girl did ya? Well I'm at least hoping it was a surprise? I figured it should end on a happier note than last chapter. I have know idea I felt the need to put Harry on a quidditch team, I just did. Hope you enjoyed. I felt the need to speed up the plot. I'll go in to Harry's school day next time in more of a showing not telling way to understand the relationships better. This is the longest chapter I have written, just to let you guys know.

Question of the week is What is your favorite Halloween movie? I'm a die hard Hocus Pocus fan my self, and the Little Vampire is totally adorable.

Oh P.S I'm working on a new fic. It's semi-epilogue compliment Harry/Severus. Read it please. It should be out on Halloween. If not sooner


	18. The Main Event

Chapter 16! Hey guys I'm so glad it's the weekend I need it. Theme is Turn it off by Paramore

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Allanah-x yea the little vampire is just adorable. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Madd Girl, yea and this time you'll get to see Harry's pov of flying I hope you enjoy it. KhairulJBlack I hope my Tom hasn't come off a complete monster because JKR says that he isn't a redeemable character, which I agree with, but I think he could have been if someone actually cared about him before he committed his first murder. Katsy17 Thanks, short and simple I appreciate it. Joanna23 yea it's like the cutest Halloween movie ever. Blood Wolfe 92, the reason it I was hoping it was slightly surprising shall reveal it's self this chapter... **evil laughter**... read and see :D. IchigoRenji a bleach fan I take it? Bleach was the first anime I ever watched, it has a special place in my heart.

Recap: Tom's POV:

One thing I noticed was that once he was in the air, he never stopped smiling. "Number 1 wins! 1 will go one to play the winner of the final preliminary match 8 and 14." 8 was on the same level as 22, but it was obvious Harrison and 17 were superior. Everyone knew the winners of the next match. The next two matches went by in a blur. "The finalists are 1 and 17. Everyone give it up for Sean Harrison and Mindy Sarvella!"

Harry's POV:

It feels amazing to be in the air again. The wind rushing and whipping at my skin, the sun glaring down on me, and most spectacularly of all the feeling of being free. When ever I get on a broom, I always get this feeling of lightness, like I can do anything. I never felt like Harry Potter, I always felt like Harry, a Harry that wasn't famous for something he couldn't control, people were cheering me on because of something I did, an image I created. Being the boy who lived alone, I never would have won nearly every game I played. I would have never became captain. I wouldn't have felt as free if I was going up there as the boy who lived instead of just Harry. Maybe that's why I loved this game so much. I can't lose this feeling again, especially since now I remember why it feels like to fly.

I walk across the pitch to the short red head I'd be playing in the finals. "Good luck." I tell her.

She looks up startled that I would be wishing luck to an adversary "Same to you Harrison. I don't intend on losing."

"If you intended on losing you wouldn't have bothered trying out." I say to her attempt to shake me up. I played against Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins would constantly torment me. A little banter, like this, was nothing.

"You're gonna be a tough one. I can already tell." She says.

"Now, now Sarvella, be nice and see if you're still talking like this at the end of the match." I shot her a friendly grin. We had talked on occasion, she was in my year after all. "I mean if I kick your ass I would hope that peg of yours would come down a few."

"Oh Harrison I think it's you who needs to deflate their ego." She quips.

"As much as I am enjoying our witty banter, I believe they are waiting for me to beat you, if the cheering is anything to go by."

"Think you're clever do you?"

"Think I know." I don't know why I'm in such a good mood, maybe being in the air was all I needed to lighten the burden on my shoulders. I turn to her and say quite seriously "I really want the best person for this team to win and if that's you, I will be okay with that."

"The same goes for me. May the best person win." She smiles slightly.

"Agreed."

Francis Johnson's voice came over the magical microphone. "The decisive four on four match to see who is the most qualified seeker is about to begin. One one side we have the blue team Jones and Boot as the chasers with Davies as the beater. Most importantly MINDY SARVELLA as the SEEKER!" The crowed roars with praise for Mindy and I feel those happily nervous butterflies rush into my stomach. It always happens before a big decisive match. "And on the bronze team we have Chang and Heartner as Chasers and Corner as the beater. And the final needed player for this game of four on four SEAN HARRISON!"

The crowed roars for me this time. I find Tom's eyes and nod at him once and then the match begins.

I'm making loops around the field, it's the best way to find the snitch. It seems Mindy is going for a similar approach. The bludger comes at me, I remember that this isn't a quidditch game. The beaters won't be aiming for the chasers, they don't matter, they are only there to see if we can manuvor with team mated around us. I guess I should be lucky that because the number of beater has been reduced, so have the number of bludgers. I snap out of my thoughts as I catch a hint of gold out of the corner of my eye.

I turn and dive to follow the light. I glance briefly to see where Mindy is, the only thing worse than not knowing where the snitch, is not knowing where the other seeker is. She is coming from my left. The blood is rushing faster through my veins and the roar of the crowd in my ears is deafening. Ten feet, I can almost sense victory. Nine feet, crap Mindy is catching up. Eight feet the snitch goes right. Seven feet, I need switch from a diving to ascending. Six feet, Mindy is nearly neck and neck with me. Five feet, we level, but then we switch to diving again. Four feet, a bludger comes at me and I quickly do a roll. Three feet, another bludger comes hurtling towards me, that shouldn't be possible. We're only playing with one, there is no way it could be returning. I barely get out of the way, but Mindy isn't so lucky and she goes tumbling to the ground from a hundred feet in the air.

I forget the snitch and go into a near vertical dive. I call out a levitating spell, I know it doesn't work that well on humans, but it should slow her fall. The crowds grow silent and the team looks on in horror, the game takes place and around 50 feet, aside from seeking. They can't do anything. Most team members don't carry around wands in their uniforms, and the stands have anti-magic charms on them to prevent interference with the games, unless the magic comes from the teacher's box. I'm on my own with this. I beg my broom to go faster as she was approaching the ground, it was barely thirty feet away now.

Then Mindy's fall started slowing even more. I looked to the teacher's box and Tom was there panting, he must have ran there. I caught her unconscious body in my arms ten feet from the ground. Crap, the brooms handling isn't as good now as it was in the future, I think as I barley stop the broom and go tumbling the rest of the way to the ground. Mindy landed on top of me. There were people running down from the stadiums and the team came running down. I heard Tom calling me right before it all went dark.

Tom's POV:

That stupid, idiotic, martyr, hero complex is going to get Harrison killed one of these days. I know it. I'm glad I at least figured out that his spell alone wasn't enough. If more people had read Hogwarts, a History, they would have know they could cast spells from the teacher's area of the stands. The dunderheads. I only helped because I knew Harrison would have killed himself trying to get at her. I mean really look the idiot is unconscious with a concussion because of a girl who was his rival for a quidditch position. When he wakes up, I'm going to kill him. I have little blond willing to help me too. She's sobbing over her 'big brother' at the moment yelling and cursing at him like a sailor for his stupidity. Then of course the red haired bitch who put him in the situation was healed fifteen minutes ago with a quick Evenerate and another charm, she was all fine. And she was sitting next to him in a chair. A chair that was supposed to be mine. Instead I have to stand awkwardly making it seem as though I'm hovering in a place I shouldn't be.

Vera turns to me. "He's going to be okay, right?" What should I tell her, I mean Harrison should be fine, but it was possible he might enter a coma.

"He should be alright." I hope she didn't pick up on the 'should' part of the sentence. The part that left room for error.

She got off the chair and curled up next to Harrison on the bed. "You can have my chair Tom." She leaned her head on his shoulder. I wish I could be where she is.

The red head was still sitting there in silence holding Harrison's hand. I don't even know why she'd bother, I mean the only two people he'll want to see when he wakes up will be Vera and I.

We all sat in silence for several minutes. Vera felt it necessary to break the silence and addressed the bitch. "Why did Harry save you? I mean is there anything special about you?" She's great to have around at times because she can be allowed to be impolite when I can't.

"No, we've spoken no more than five times. I should have no significance to him whatsoever, I think it Harrison is the special one. He could have just let me fall, or gave a halfhearted attempt like most people would have, just to say he tried to help, in order to feel better about my probable death or sever injuries. I owe your brother my life, and I suppose I should thank you as well Riddle. Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Harrison's stupid hero complex. I knew if he didn't save you he'd die trying, so I had to help him."

She gave a half smile. "I figured that would be your reason. You were always so cold and detached before. Genevieve told me that, she also said this year you haven't been as cold." Genevieve Dennerson, one of the few Slytherins I don't have under my control. She can actually hold an intelligent conversation as well, a shocking combination.

"Yes well..." I trail off because Harrison's finger starts twitching and his eyes are opening.

Vera let's out a rush of questions about his well being and cursing him for being so reckless. "Hey, princess, calm down a bit for a sec." His voice is scratchy. He looks down at his hand being held by the dumb bitch. His eyes follow the arm to her head. He smiles, "Hey I'm so glad you're okay. You weren't hurt to badly were you. I just got there in the nick of time to. It was such a cliched moment I mean... sorry I'm babbling."

She looks down at him, "You saved my life. I don't think I will ever be able to repay your kindness, but thank you for saving me."

"Please I had to sav-"

"No you didn't. Thank you I'll leave you here with your family." She got up and left. Family, what an odd word.

Harry's POV:

Family. I look to Vera, yea she is my family. I notice Tom for the first time. I suppose in some crazy way we did actually become a family. I turn to look at the two of them and ask the most important question right now. "Did I make the team?" Noting both incredulous expressions on their faces shows how mad they are at the question. Luckily my question does get answered as the team captian bursts into the hospital wing.

"Mindy just told us. I'm so glad you're okay and you made the team if it matters. I can understand if you don't want to, but if it makes any consolation stuff like that doesn't happen in real games. Some one let the other bludger out and Dumbledore found traces of a spell to make it target you and Mindy, it was out to kill you guys."

"Out to kill us?" I ask having an odd flash back involving Draco, second year, and an odd house elf.

"Yea I don't know why, but it shouldn't happen again, and we need someone like you on the team please consider it."

"He won't be doing it." Tom says.

"Don't listen to him. I'm on the team don't worry. Go tell the others I'm on the team." I tell her. She looked like Christmas had come early.

"Thank you Harrison, I hope you get better soon. It's great to have you on the team." She ran out of the room to share the good news.

"I won't let you play." Tom says.

I was about to open my mouth when Vera said "He has to play." Tom looks at her as though she is mad. "Harry loves quidditch. It's always dangerous, but he loves it and to restrict that is to restrict part of him. He was practically made for the air, he always says he never feels better than when he's flying. You stop him, he'll stop, but he'll hate you for it." Tom storms out of the room.

"You're pretty insightful for being so little."

She smiles. "Thanks, but really Harry you ever do that again, I will kill you." I laugh knowing she's dead serious. Well, I think as Vera guides me to our room, tomorrow is going to be fun.

That's all I have today. Kind of cliched I know, but necessary for the future, don't believe me? You should I am the author after all. Question of the week if you could only watch one movie for the rest of your life what would it be? Mine is probably either Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, I can't chose, I mean I can always read the Potter books, but the movies are cool too.

**FUN FACT:** seeing as there are a lot of little vampire fans out there, and after I rewatched the movie for the fiftieth time (or at least 10th) I did a little research. Well the guy who played Tony is now 20 and very good looking (hot). Rudolf and Anna later were in another movie together (The Girl with the Pearl Earring) and they then dated for a few years. The actress who played Anna, also plays Susan in the Chronicles of Narnia, and is currently dating the actor who plays Edmund.


	19. Love

Chapter 17! Hey guys I'm so glad it's the weekend I need it. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Katsy17 thanks keep reading. Lientjuhh thank you bunches. Crystallillian Thank you so much. Tom will eventually find out Harry's from the future so stay tuned ;D. Anonymous thanks for pointing that out it was intended though ;). Suezanne it is indeed, thanks for the review. Imalena trust me Harry is def the submissive one, but remember this is T and will never be M, my lemon writing skills would suck so the furthest would be like second base any way *blush*... Grindelwald... is ahem important cough hmm later cough later cough. Trust me. :D

Recap: Harry's POV:

"I won't let you play." Tom says.

I was about to open my mouth when Vera said "He has to play." Tom looks at her as though she is mad. "Harry loves quidditch. It's always dangerous, but he loves it and to restrict that is to restrict part of him. He was practically made for the air, he always says he never feels better than when he's flying. You stop him, he'll stop, but he'll hate you for it." Tom storms out of the room.

"You're pretty insightful for being so little."

She smiles. "Thanks, but really Harry you ever do that again, I will kill you." I laugh knowing she's dead serious. Well, I think as Vera guides me to our room, tomorrow is going to be fun.

Tom's POV:

That idiot, how could he continue doing dangerous stunts like that? I mean sure he looks like he's enjoying himself when he's flying, but it's absolutely nerve racking for those of us in the audience.

The next afternoon, I storm in to the great hall angrily, my associates made room for me at the table. Thank goodness they were mostly silent, only a few pleasantries. They don't like it when I'm mad because it never works out well for people.

Harrison and Vera walk in to the hall with Harrison's new team mates around them. The Ravenclaw table bursts out cheering at the sight of their newest team player. Hushed whispers spread around the table about how they are going to win the cup this year and the team is unstoppable.

I look at Harrison and our eyes lock. I scowl and he looks away hurt. A dull throb hits my chest. I don't like seeing him in pain, but he scared me. I always knew I was better off not caring about anyone.

Harry's POV:

Tom won't even look at me without glaring. Maybe I should quit the team, Tom's more important. For some reason I find myself seeking his approval more and more lately. I want him to like me, but I really don't want to lose myself along the way. The Ravenclaws are very happy I made the team. Yesterday the nearly the entire tower was out there cheering along with a large amount for other houses. Do I give up doing one of the few things that I love or do I sacrifice the happiness of the one I love? Why do I have to chose? If Tom really loves me, he should be fine with any choice I make. Shouldn't he? I push all thoughts about Tom out of my head.

I turn to Vera and ask "Why would you like to do today princess?"

"I don't know. Did you do all of your homework?"

"Yes, I worked on it Friday." I've decided to channel Hermione ever so slightly in order to not leave my homework for the last second. It's been going quite well.

"Well let's go see if Charlus, Dellen, and Jack want to hang out."

Jack, like a good claw, did his homework. Charlus and Dellen, typical gryffs, left it all for today. That is why we are all sitting in the library, Vera is coloring, while Jack and I attempt to explain the practical reasons for being able to transfigure your self. Dellen seems to find it useless and Charlus is just hopeless. Dad must have gotten his transfiguration skills from my grandmother, aka Dorea Black the fifth year with a crush on Charlus.

"I'm telling you this subject will never come in handy." Dellen whisper shouts. I suddenly get an idea thinking of Fred and George.

"What if you transfigured your self to look like someone else and then pulled a prank. You wouldn't get in trouble, the person you made yourself look like would. Not so useless after all. Or you could use human transfiguration in one of your pranks like disappearing eyebrows or something. You need to think out side the box." I hoped this pitch would work because if it didn't someone would be dying today.

He ponders the idea for a moment before coming to a conclusion "So this could help me with pranks?" He asks. I nod. "Oh okay Harrison can you help me with the theory?" Jack and I sigh in relief, now Dellen won't be stubborn.

The library is quickly filling up because it's Sunday and everyone is catching up on their homework. It's been getting louder and louder. "Hey you guys finished?" I ask after we help them with their potions assignments. Jack was reading his book while offering help and I was reading up on time travel.

"Yea." They said in unison.

"Good it's nice outside lets enjoy the last bits of fall before it becomes freezing, yea?" A chorus of yeas along with an enthusiastic cry of yes from Vera sent us on our way towards the front of the school.

We walked down the grassy slope towards the lake and when we reached the giant tree we wanted to sit under Tom was already there reading his book. "Leave." He said. I knew he was mad so I turned to leave. There were plenty of other trees. "Harrison you stay."

I looked up at my friends awkwardly, "Um can you guys watch Vera?" They said yes so I settled down next to Tom. He was still reading he books so I looked out at the lake watching it black blue surface rise and fall in tiny waves. A tentacle from the giant squid breached the surface of the water before sinking back down to it's inky depths.

I watched a little longer unsure why he had me stay, yet he's refusing to talk to me. "Why am I here Tom?" I ask. He flips another page in his book ignoring me. "Tom, why did you ask me to stay?" I ask a little more urgently this time. "You know what I'm going to go find the others." I say angrily.

"Stay." He voice is commanding so I stayed where I was.

"Why I am I here?" I ask again getting frustrated.

He just flips another page in his book. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry playing quidditch makes me happy or that I'll stop playing just because you want me to? I'm sorry, but I true friend would understand that I love playing the game because it's one of the few things that makes me happy. Why don't you get that?" I nearly shout by the end of the rant.

He just flips another page in his book. I get up to leave when Tom says, "Sit." He places his book mark in and shuts the book. "It is absolutely nerve wracking watching you go up there trying to catch a tiny gold ball. I had to make sure your convictions were strong enough for you not to die, my apologies. I over reacted and for that I am sorry. Am I forgiven?"

"As long as you understand that it's important to me and you won't ask me to quit again everything will be fine. I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

Tom's POV:

I had to test Harrison. I had to know weather he loved the sport enough to risk getting hurt, but had the convictions to stay safe. He looks like he's sorry about getting mad, now knowing how worried I am about him. He settles down next to me and lays his head on my shoulder. I rest my head on his as we sit and watch the sunset in the horizon.

We never noticed the little blonde, the Gryffindor bums and the decent claw watching us from behind the bushes whispering furiously.

It's short. I know it's really short, it more like a filler and I hate long filler. The past two chapter have been longer and next week is going to have lots of stuff in it so never fear. On another note. I may make these update less frequent and move this to the back burner becaue my other fic is getting a lot more reviews and stuff, but I love this fic too and I honestly have no idea what to do so voice your opinions!


	20. Soul Mates?

Chapter 17! Hey guys I'm so glad it's the weekend I need it. Theme is Bitch by Meredith Brooks (imagine a masculine version, it fits in well with either Tom or Harry)

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Allanh-x don't worry Trevor is going to have a very interesting role in quite a few chapters. Suezanne, yea I love fluff it's going to be a little more fluff this chapter, but then more serious as the next arch gets here. Rocklover91 thanks I love new reviewers they make me happy. Katsy17 thanks for the review, I'm trying to see if they can happily coexist. Kikilala pshh Harry is not going to be any less powerful I mean what if Tom still turns evil? (Probably not, but my brain just takes me places so one never knows) Imalena, lets just say that you have really good theories and if you want a BIG hint go reread a time interlude. Madd Girl Yea there will, I'll try my best to write the Quidditch scenes and make them eventful and Tom's a Slytherin, Harry's still that naive Gryffindor at heart. Chipseet that was like the most amazing review I have ever gotten, but I can't really handle all that praise, I don't think I deserve it. If you want good Harry/Tom that are like five times better than this read Their Verdict of Vagaries and Wand Cores. Brookslocklear yea their should be an interesting Dumbledore scene coming up. Crystallilian thank you so much and fluff is always nice. KhairuJBlack yea same so I didn't want to give a long filler. Windstorm124 Thank you for being my hundredth reviewer. Sayu Bilshtoka thanks for the review.

Woo we made it to over 100 reviews I'd like to thank those of you that review every chapter and even those of you that don't you helped me reach this mile stone and I thank you for it.

Recap: Tom's POV:

He settles down next to me and lays his head on my shoulder. I rest my head on his as we sit and watch the sunset in the horizon.

We never noticed the little blonde, the Gryffindor bums (Charlus and Dellen) and the decent claw (Jack) watching us from behind the bushes whispering furiously.

Vera's POV:

"Are they like together?" Dellen asks.

"Kind of, they will be after the quidditch match." I say. "That doesn't bother you does it?"

"Nah, I always figured Tommy-boy was gay." Dellen says.

"Yea always rejecting Sarah I mean dude she's like the hottest girl in out year." Charlus adds.

"I knew they liked each other the moment I saw them interact." Jack says.

"Of course the bloody claw had it figured out the whole time." Charlus adds to Dellen's statement, "But of course I mean Ravenclaw is the noble house of intelligence and knowing you friend is gay falls under that category."

"Hey, hey it's two on one not fair." He says back to their sarcasm.

"Vera counts as a claw she's just a mini one." Dellen argues.

"What are you talking about she definitely going to be a gryff. She a gryff in training."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, although Jack's right I'll probably be in Gryffindor. Anyway you guys are going to help me get them together right."

"We'd love to put our skills to good use." By skill I'm assuming they mean pranking.

We all look at Jack and he finally says "Well, you guys are going to need a claw to keep you in line..."

Harry's POV:

The whole thing with Tom and quidditch blew over and I fell back in to routine. Today was double defense, transfiguration and charms.

I walked into the defense class room, I have class with the Gryffindors, so I sit with Jack, Charlus and Dellen. I love defense, Professor Merrythought is a much better teacher than most of the professors I had over the years. "Today we'll be learning a tricky charm. The patronus charm." I scoffed slightly. "Can anyone tell me what is it?" She pretended to look around the room before saying. "Mr. Harrison, how about you."

I wish I had not scoffed, luckily I know the answer and Merrythought likes me because I'm good at defense, most of the time. "The patronus is a charm to repel dementors, the guards of Azkaban. Dementors slowly sick all the happiness out of you, so to make a powerful patronus you must focus on your happiest memory. The memory will form an animal. The incantion is Expecto Patronum."

"Well you seem to have knowledge of the spell. Give it a go." There is the dilemma, do I pretend I can't? I don't want to seem special, but what if Dumbles said I could? Or if she'll know I'm faking. Oh well, I'll just do the real thing. I hold a picture of Hermione and Vera in my head. Out comes my Pegasus. "Mr. Harrison is that a corporeal patronus? A magical one at that?"

"Yea, it's really not all that special." I said rubbing my head sheepishly.

"Yes it is." Gianna, a fellow Ravenclaw stated. "It means your like really powerful and stuff right?"

"Well yea, but I'm really not the special. Truly I swear." I tried to deny it, but instead here I am helping people and correcting them on what they're doing wrong because the professor asked. I sigh and tell a Gryffindor girl what she's doing wrong. "You don't have the motion down right it's more of a curve at the end instead of a slash."

Why did I end up having to do this? **Well some people up here said your life was getting to easy. And besides what are you going to do the quidditch match is this weekend.** I think I'm going to say yes. **Really?** Yea why do you sound so surprised? **Regardless of what Tom is like now, he could still become Voldemort and wouldn't dating him make it harder to kill him if you have to?** Why would he become Voldemort, in this time I love him and I think he loves me. Why can't you just once let me be happy. **Hey, I'm just looking for you.** Well thanks, but I think Tom and I will be fine. **Suit yourself, but Malevolent up here thought Tom was his best servant so beware.** Well I love Tom and he loves me so there. She left me alone, but I couldn't stop the doubt from festering in my heart.

During lunch I went up to the rooms to have a private chat with Jesse. "I don't know if I ssshould sssay yesss to Tom. What do you think?" I told her everything about me. It's not like she can tell anyone besides Tom and she likes me better, so I don't have to worry.

"Well I know you love him very musssch, but know one knowsss him better than you Harry. You know deep in you heart the anssswer to that." When the hell did she get so wise for a snake?

"Wait? Did you meet a boy sssnake? Isss that why you've been leaving all the time?"

"What know of courssse not. Okay well maybe. He'sss really sssweet, he's a Basssilisssk."

"Wait you're crusshing on the Basssilisssk in the chamber of sssecretsss?" I try to picture my tiny snake next to this huge fifty foot long creature.

"Little bit. Hisss name isss Vixamplusss."

"Isss he open to reassson becaussse I don't want to kill him if you like him. That'sss mean."

"After dinner why don't I go introdusssce you two."

"Can't it hasss to wait till sssunday I have practice today and tomorrow I promisssed I'd hang out with Charlusss. Sssaturday is the dessscision of sssaying yesss or know to Tom, ssso..."

"Sssunday it isss."

"Cool I have to go to charmsss."

"Later Harry." She hisses.

Professor Kapper walks in to the room. We have charms today with the puffs. "Today we will be learning about the most commonly used protection ward. Protego Servo. The wand movement is a small twirl followed by an upward slash. Mr. Harrison why don;t you show them how it's done." I always feel so embarrassed; after the first class he's asked me to demonstrate. Hermione taught me this one. I normally know what we're doing because one of three reasons: I already did 6th year so I know it, Sean learned it, or Hermione told me about it.

I said the spell and turned in a circle. They shouldn't be able to tell I'm in the little area I blocked off. It also has a slight repelling charm. "Well do Mr. Harrison. Well the rest of you get to it." I herd a Hufflepuff grumbling about being a teacher's pet and it stung a little. "Now then Mr. Heartworth, just because Mr. Harrison is way to advanced for this class and I've been asking the headmaster to make him a seventh year, as well as other teachers, does not mean you should insult him. His knowledge came at a price of having everyone he ever cared about die. So unless you want to go to a German orphanage in the middle of war and fear for your life, I suggest you shut your mouth and practice the spell."

Everyone got a sort of stunned look on their faces, like they hadn't realized why I needed to know this stuff. I mean useless stuff like turning a mouse into a snuff box doesn't stick, but know how to use protection charms is important. Even so useless spells like engorgio mixed with the tap dancing charm. Having a giant stick tap dance in front of a killing curse is useful. The stick can take multiple curses. In Germany Sean learned to be inventive. I really wish I could meet this kid.

Jack asked "Is war the reason you know the stuff you do."

"Yes." I answered truthfully for both Sean and I. A Hufflepuff girl must have over heard because she walked up to me and said. "Hi I'm Amanda Abbot. I just want to let you know not all puffs are like Ryan. He's a jerk. I saw your try out, I'm a chaser myself. You were fantastic, but we have a great line up too." She pulled out the empty chair next to me. She paused for a moment. "Sorry, I can be a little too assertive sometimes."

I smile in some ways she reminds me of Hermione when I first met her. "It's fine, I'm Sean Harrison I prefer Harrison or Harry. This is my friend Jack Gregorson." He shyly waved at her.

She stayed with us for the rest of the class. I helped her with the spell because she's apparently one of the ones who got lucky on their test. We separate because Jack and I have transfiguration and the puffs have herbology with the claws.

I slip in to my seat next to Tom. Jack is on my other side. "Today we will be finding out what your animagus form is." Finally something useful.

Tom's POV:

I flashback to a part in the soul mate book regarding animagus forms. I'll have to look it up after dinner when Harrison ditches me to go to practice. "To do this," Dumbledore says. "You have to take the anima potion and say the charm we learned yesterday." He passed out vials of the potion. "We're going to do this one by one. The person taking the potion will see the animal in their heads which is why they have to close their eyes and the rest of us will see a smokey image of the animal above them." I waited and waited it was Jack's turn. An owl appeared above his head, it suits him. Harrison's turn is finally here. Above his head a large cat appears. He smiles. "What are you?"

"A black leopard, also known as a black panther. Your turn Tom."

I got a smokey image at first but then all of a sudden as if it was imprinted on my brain I knew I was a black jaguar. "I'm a black jaguar." Dumbles looked at us for a second before asking us to come to his office briefly after class.

"We mussst be compatible." Harrison said. I nod. I'll need to affirm with the soul mate book, but it looks that way.

After class we go up to Dumbles desk. "What is it you needed professor?" Harrison asked much more polite than I would have.

"Well I was wondering if you ever came across the notion of soul mate?"

The same time I said yes Harrison said no.

"Well you have brother wands with compatible ruins, compatible, nearly identical animaus forms. Mr. Harrison's indicating him being slightly more submissive. Between the wands and the forms most people would tell you that they were almost certain that you were soul mates. Just thought I should let you know. Carry on to dinner, my boys." I could dam well ring his neck.

"Hey, Tom why were you studying soul mates?"

"I found a book when we went to Diagon Alley and I was curious because in the summary it stated 'Having feeling for someone you can explain' and I was at the time. I was actually going to consult the book while you were at practice." I blushed lightly.

He smiles brightly at me, "let's go get that book."

I flip to the animagus section and go down to the section on black leopard and black jaguar section. I read it out loud to Harrison "The black leopard is commonly know as a black panther, as is the black jaguar. The animals are quite similar, but black leopards are smaller than the black jaguars, meaning the black leopard is more submissive than the black jaguar. They are both large powerful cats, so just because one is more submissive than the other does not mean that submissive is weak. The submissive is some cases may even be more powerful than the dominant. If these are your animals you are most likely have an 85% chance of being soul mates."

"Well I guess we'll know soon. However to know for sure we have to have sex right? That will be a while, so see if you can stick it out till then Tom." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and happily walked away.

Harry's POV:

Tom and I are most likely soul mates. Well is it really Tom and I or Tom and Sean. Or could it be because our souls merged together making us the right one for Tom? Well whatever the reason, I'm feeling a little more confident about Saturday.

Long chapter to make up for the short one last week and the lateness this week. I have a good reason for not updating yesterday and that is I saw hpdh part 1 in all it's epic glory. I loved it, I was so glad, I thought it followed the book and everything. I won't spoil anything but it was amazing. So REVIEW and tell me what you thought because next chapter will be the decision time with a twist. ;D


	21. Love? not really

Chapter 19! Hey, hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving. Theme is almost by bowling for soup :D

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Suezanne, ah yes Dumbledore will never be able to resist meddling. Lientjuhh thanks :D. Lina 03 glad you like it keep reading. Madd Girl well Malevolent is just another god, like fate and death, except he plays with Tom. Katsy 17 thankles for ze review. Suichi's Water Harry never hated Dumbles he more like distrusts him and know he's a meddling old coot. KhairrulJBlack thanks for the review. Imalena no they will have a few interesting lovers spats... the first one will be occurring soon... Rocklover91 thanks for the review. Blood Wolfe 92 I sent a review response to your account to help clear things up. Tell me if it helped. Wildfury thanks for reviewing. no worries Sean... well we have a few story arcs to go the frst arc was at the orphanage, the second has been from Hogwarts till this chapter stars the newest arch.

**WARNING**: intense POV switches coming up.

Recap: Harry's POV:

Tom and I are most likely soul mates. Well is it really Tom and I or Tom and Sean. Or could it be because our souls merged together making us the right one for Tom? Well whatever the reason, I'm feeling a little more confident about Saturday.

Tom's POV:

Today is Saturday. The day of the first quidditch match. The rivalry of all rivalries Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The day where I actually decide weather I'm actually human, or if I am truly an abomination that hates everything and everyone. Do I love Sean Harrison? Are we actually soul mates? All signs point to me saying yes, unless of course something terrible happens.

Harry's POV:

It's finally Saturday. Am I happy? Kinda. Nervous? Hell ya! Am I going to say yes? At this point I think I have to. Could fate be right? Could the Malevolent character show up and destroy our relationship before it begins? Sure Tom may have been the definition of Malevolent, probably making him this dudes favorite minion in his quest to conquer the world, but I think Tom's good side will win out. His love for me (is there really any? An angry voice sounded in my head), will conquer this god. (If he loves you. This is Voldemort we're talking about.) Why does that voice sound like Ron's, probably cause that's what he would be saying at a time like this.

Vera's POV:

"Is it ready?" I ask testily.

"Some of the spells you asking us to do are quite complex." Jack shoots back with an equal level of annoyence.

"Yea will you just chill." Dellen says.

"The match doesn't start for hours." Charlus finish Dellen's point. I wish they'd stop doing that. It gets on your nerves after a while. We've been arrange this since the whole by the lake thing. I'm sure if I could do magic I'd have finished it by now. Okay that may have been a slight exaggeration.

"Done." They say in unison. Thank god. I hope Harry and Tom like it.

Tom's POV:

_Hello Tom._ What do you want. A better question, who are you? And the number one question, Why the hell are you in my head? _Would you like my answers in order of how you asked them? Or by order of importance?_ This guy is a bloody idiot. _Oh I assure you I am no idiot. Now then, by order of importance, I am the god Malevolent, and by being a god I have access to my favorite mino- I mean the people I favor's heads. _So your like some god invading my personal bubble lovely. _I am here to talk you out of saying yes to Sean Harrison's request or should I say Harry Potter's?_

Harry's POV:

_**Harry? We have a problem.**_ That's never good. **_Malevolent just told Tom your true identity. Death is sending you something he promised a while ago to help you, but it won't get there for at least a few hours._** Oh so the man I love is probably hating me right now and will never agree to go out with me and he'll become Voldemort and I'll have to kill him all over again, although this time it will be infinitesimally harder because I'm in love with him. Great job Fate and the rest of you gods up there thanks for nothing I mean reall- _**Harry we want you and Tom to be together. It will be so much better for us up here watching the romance drama unfolding and all the hot kissing scenes. **_Great yea worrying about gods being voyeurs later, what about Tom? **_Death is trying to get rid of Malevolent and Luck is trying to make Tom's luck bad so he falls down the steps and forgets what was just said. We can't out right harm people, but it may work. It's the best chance we've got._**

Vera bursts in. "Come on Harry we have to eat before the match." I hope this plan works Fate or else I'm doomed. _**Even if it doesn't Love is gunning for you guys to get together and what she wants she gets. It just may take a few more years than originally planed. And I mean Mayhem is trying keep you guys a part because the mayhem that would occur would be slightly greater, but you also have Friendship on your side and- **_I get it you guys are split, gosh you'd think there would be war going on in Germany you'd be placing you interest in not in the lives of two teenage boys. **_Well technically it's three._** Thanks for reminding me of that little tidbit.

Tom's POV:

What do you mean by Harry Potter? _Nothing just that your friend is-_ I felt the presence leave my brain, but another takes it's place. **Do not worry about what he said. I am death, he's an idiot listen to him and I'll be claiming you a lot sooner than if you and Sean Harrison date.** Wait I said, but he had already left my mind. Rosier trips on his robes and pushes me.

Harry's POV:

_**I did it, so there is nothing to worry about. I'm luck. Nice to finally be the one doing the talking.**_ It's nice to meet you you seem to be better than the other gods I know. **_I'm a happy go lucky kinda a guy. I also enjoy making bad puns Humor hates that, but I think it's quite punny._** I laugh a little partially out of hysteria, can't my life be normal. _**Hey I've always been on your side. I gave you your dumb luck so be a little nicer.**_ Oh yea thank you, you seem to be the only god on my side almost all the time so thanks. **_No problem kid Potter's have always been lucky. Some time way back in the 14th century it was acceptable for gods to have kids with mortals. Each had a main line they favored. Mine was the Potter's. Your like my great grandson with a lot of greats in there._** I smile. Thanks for your help. _**No prob bob later gator.**_ He's not to bad.

"Harry come on it's time to go to the pitch."

"No wait where's Tom." We glance around the hall. "I'm going to see if he's in the hospital wing."

Tom's POV:

I slowly got up. A jumble of words comes to my ears. Most clearly is the nurse's "Mr. Riddle are you alright? You should be fine now. Just a small bump. The rest of the words and faces were ignored instead I looked at Harrison's face and his hand clutching mine and I felt at peace.

"Can I go to the match?"

She looked hesitant. "I'll make sure he's okay and at the first sign of any trouble I'll bring him back."

"Oh alright go enjoy the game." I smile as Harrison helped me up.

We got down to the pitch and Jack and Vera were waiting for us. "Charlus and Dellen were here too, but they're beaters on the team, so they had to get ready. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yea." Harrison said. He turned towards me. "They've been keeping it secret for days."

Vera handed me my broom. "Fly to the top of that tower." She said pointing up at the one right above us. "There is a platform with a climate charm, a notice me not charm and quite a few wards so you can't fall off. It's the perfect place for you guys to go. Charlus lent us his invisibility cloak so you wouldn't be seen going up there."

Harry's POV:

I stare at the cloak in Vera's hand. How many times did I sneak out of the tower with it on. I always carried it around the most precious item I ever received from my father. It's so surreal. "I assume she had you guys do the spell work?"

"That she did, down right slave driver she is." Jack smiled. "But if anyone deserves happiness it's you Harrison."

"Thanks Jack. Come on Tom." Tom got on the broom behind me. I tossed the invisibility cloak on like an old friend and rode to the platform. There were candles and lunch there waiting for us.

"What's the point of the candles? It's broad daylight."

"Vera must have thought it would set the mood. Do you want to watch the match before we talk?"

"Let's just talk now."

I looked him in the eye and said, "Okay."

"I like you a lot and I think we're soul mates that being said-" I cut him off. "Tom I have to tell you something."

It's now or never. "Tom, my name isn't Sean Harrison. It's Harry Potter."

Tom's POV:

"I think you have some explaining to do."

"Well I can't tell you everything, but in my time you were a psychotic madman who had lost all of his charms and good looks. You were a snake faced monster named Voldemort. When I came here I realized you had yet to kill anyone and that maybe I could save you. Maybe I could make it so you wouldn't go on a killing spree. I know you have a darker side to you, but I want to help you."

"Did you come here with intentions to kill me?" I asked. I was praying he'd say no, that my sweet innocent yet crafty and cunning Harrison, or rather Harry would tell me know.

"In all honesty?" He turned his eyes down and said meekly "Yes."

"Why?" On some level I really didn't want to know.

"It's because of your counter part that my parents were dead and I had to grow up with abusive relatives. That my god father died, that my best friend would never walk again. You know what else, my friend Luna had a vision of the future that they all died, so that's why I decided to go back in time and change things. No one actually cares about me."

"What really happened to Sean?" I ask in morbid fascination.

"He's in a coma at the moment. Soon we should become co-conscious."

"Who am I soul mates with?"

"Probably me. My form was always a black panther. Sean's was just a leopard. And the wand I have is mine from the original time line. I really do love you Tom."

"Have you been acting like Sean or Harry?"

"Harry, with bit of Sean are memories are merging and stuff. More and more as he leaves he coma. In the original time line he woke up the following summer. It should be quicker though because he's in my head."

I reach out and cup Harrison's -no Harry's- face "I love you too. But I need to think on this a little."

I remembered what happened right before my fall. About what both Death and Malevolent said. I'm going to trust Harry. I'm going to trust him, but I'm not going to say yes, yet.

Harry's POV:

It feels so good to tell Tom he doesn't seem so surprised. "I thought you'd hate me."

"I'm surprised you don't hate me even though I apparently killed everyone you loved."

"That wasn't you. I love you Tom. I don't think I could ever hate you outright. Not any more." I placed my head on his shoulder and jumped when I herd **Present is here.** Something started forming in the middle of the pitch. I decided to borrow a line from Neville "Why is it always me?"

That's all she wrote folks hope you liked it. Long chapter hope you like it it had a lot of stuff in ti hope it wasn't to confusing. Review please... how many of you actually listen to the songs at the top of the chapter? And was this chapter confusing if it was I'll give a better recap at the top of the next chapter.


	22. It Means Clever

Chapter 20! WOOO MILESTONE! Hey, Happy Chanukah. Theme is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton... the reason would give away the chapter, so it's at the bottom :D

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Suezanne, Rocklover91, Katsy17, KhairulJBlack, Allanah-x, chipseet (here's the update), Mae Mobley (glad you stuck with it, and that you reviewed)

I decided to review personally through pm so look there for your responses if it was disabled or anonymous it's above.

Recap: Harry's POV:

"That wasn't you. I love you Tom. I don't think I could ever hate you outright. Not any more." I placed my head on his shoulder and jumped when I heard **Present is here.** Something started forming in the middle of the pitch. I decided to borrow a line from Neville "Why is it always me?"

Harry's POV:

The dark form was slowly spinning together. It grew in length. There, sanding in the middle of the pitch, was Hermione Granger. My eyes grew wide and my happiness shone on my face. She looked up the crowd, the game forgotten. "Oh dear this is awkward. Hi, I'm looking for Harry?"

The headmaster stood up and said calmly. "I assume you mean Sean Harrison?"

"Yes that's him." She said, with a smile.

"Well the last person that came looking for him attempted to rape him, not to mention how you even got in through the wards."

"Well, I didn't actually mean to go through the wards. I made a portkey that was supposed to lock on to his magical signature and our combined power was apparently enough to pull through the wards of Hogwarts. He'll be so surprised. I was to meet him in Hogsmead, but I must have gotten the weekend dates wrong." Thank god there was a Hogsmead weekend next week. "And who was the bimbo that tried to rape my best friend. We have only recently reestablished contact, so he's been trying to protect me from his 'crazy' life."

Tom looked at me quizzically. "Crazy life?"

"What I do have a crazy life... she's my friend, not Sean's. Mine. She knows me better than any one I love her. She's basically my sister though, so no worries about competition." I shot him a small smile, he returned it ... kind of. "well I better go rescue her."

I flew down under the invisibility cloak. I had to make it seem as though I was watching from the Ravenclaw stand. I ran to the middle of the pitch. "Harmony!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Harmony?" she hissed into my ears.

"Well I was talking to Tom about your amazing OWL scores and was about to say Hermione, but I felt I shouldn't luckily only the Her came out, so I changed it. It's so good to see you 'Moine."

"You too Harry. I see this Sean person is slowly starting to look more like you. I-"

"We will sort this out later. Mr. Harrison bring your friend to the stands, and watch the game." I dragged her over to my broom under the cloak, tossed on the cloak and flew us up to where Tom and I were sitting. "Let the match continue."

"Tom this is Hermione Granger, soon to be known as Harmony?"

"Harmony Kluge. Kluge means clever and can be a last name. My father was a half blood and my mother was the last of a dying pure blood linage. She was American, but her father had them all move to Germany for business. That's where they met. She named me Harmony because when I was born grandpa and my father stopped fighting."

"'Mione, this is Tom Riddle."

"It's nice to meet you." Tom said looking up at her.

"It's nice to meet the real you, and not the psycho that murdered me." She said back.

Tom's POV:

I honestly don't know what to tell her. "That wasn't very nice Hermione." Harry defended me. "He hasn't done that yet, and I have faith he never will." This Harmony girl and I engaged in a scowling contest. I didn't like the fact she was taking Harry's attention off me. I'm sure the feeling was mutual.

"Harmony stop. Tom's most likely my soul mate." She gasped and looked stunned, "Harry, if that's true the prophecy makes sense now. If you've met your soul mate you can't harm each other, and you can't live fully with out one another you'd only be surviving. If your soul mate dies then you can live you life fully. Of course trying to kill you as a baby didn't really help in the matter. I have to go to the library and research." She stop mutter and engulfed Harry in a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She turned to me and hugged me as well. "You break his heart I kill you." She hissed in a deadly voice, then she said "But I know you won't because you would have left him if you didn't like him back by now."

"Harry could you please get this girl off me!" I hissed out.

She blushed. "Sorry I'm just so happy. I always worried about him and girls. All of his relationships ended in disaster. I had a feeling he was gay the entire time I mean-" I wanted her to keep going. She could at least be useful, but Harry interrupted by whinging "Hermione." she blushed again "Sorry."

Harry was hugged again by her. I scowled. I don't share. "Tom, there is room for you, too." Harry said opening his arm when he saw my look. I sighed and put my head on his other shoulder. I glared at her one more time for good measure. She reciprocated quite fiercely. "I'm a happy person right now. I have my best friend on one shoulder and my, well Tom you never answered my question. Will you to go out with me?"

I looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his face. Should I say yes? I threw caution into the wind. "Yes." His eyes lit up, and he kissed me straight away. He attempted to to dominate the kiss. Like I would let that happen; I pushed him against the ground of the platform and we just sat there kissing, until we ran out of breath.

"Um can I look now?" A voice sounded from our left. When did she get over there?

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Yea. Sorry 'Mione." Vera and Jack joined us on the platform.

"Harry?" The little blond asked. "Who's that?"

"Vera that is my best friend Harmony. Harmony, this is my adoptive sister Vera Garren and my best mate in Ravenclaw, Jack Gregorson." Jack and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Harry looked between them and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you and Tom together?" Vera asked with her big blue eyes shining up and him.

I walked over to him, wrapped my arm around him and nuzzled his neck slightly. "That answer your question?" I said.

"Ah huh. I'm so happy for you guys." A running little blond blur tackled us to the ground. "It's like I have two brothers now."

She finally turned to fully asses that girl. "You're pretty." Vera said quietly. "You not going to hurt Harry right. I'll be really angry if you do."

"Harry is like my brother and best friend wrapped up in one."

"He's my brother." Vera said fiercely. You go blondie.

"He's like my brother. Here I'll tell you a little story. Is it okay if I braid your hair? My mom always used to braid mine." Vera looked a little unsure, but she nodded. Harry and Hermione conjured up chairs. I pulled Harry down in to my lap and we all listened to her tell the story about how Harry fought one of Harmony's boyfriends after he broke her heart.

"Did that really happen?" I asked in Harry's ear.

"Kinda. We fought in the Triwizard Tournament, and Hermione wasn't actually all that brokenhearted, but heaven help the bastard that breaks her heart. I'll slaughter them, starting with castration." I shuddered slightly knowing he was dead serious. That voice though, it turned me on a little. I though of Dumbledore in a bikini. That helped. A lot.

Harry's POV:

I have never felt such contentment. I'm surrounded by friends and family. It's a very good experience. Hermione and Vera seem to be getting along much better. Hermione is very easy to get along with. The only one it think that will have a problem will be Tom. We haven't even been dating an hour and he's already possessive.

I sighed happily and let my head fall against his shoulder.

Gryffindor won the match, but only just. They need a better keeper. We were immediately called to the headmaster's office after the game.

"So, seeing as she is no stranger, why is she here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, she was one of my best friends. She wanted to see me so I told her to portkey in next weekend. This is Harmony Kluge. She apparently wanted to talk to me about enrolling in Hogwarts."

"Yes, I've heard that classes here are much more advanced. It's almost as if I'm repeating what I've already learned. I was educated in Europe until a year and a half ago."

"That was around the time we had lost contact. I missed her. She was almost like my sister. We were inseparable when I lived near her."

"And when was that?"

"My third foster home. I was 7 when I met her." Sean did have a friend when he was there so it's believable.

"We stayed in contact until he was 13. That's when my parents were killed and I had barely escaped to Australia. I recently contacted him."

"You will have to be evaluated."

"Anything Harry know I know."

"Don't be too sure about that Mia I have a few new tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh please, I directed you to know half the things you know."

"True, but you forgot about the other half." I winked at her and she smacked me lightly in the arm. "You're horrible." she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks."

No one had ever seen Harry this relaxed. Not Tom, not Vera, not Jack. No one. It was like a different person. "Alright she can attend Hogwarts."

I smiled brightly at Hermione. We left the headmaster's office after leaving our thanks. Tom was waiting for us outside.

I hugged Hermione again. "I really missed you."

"I really missed you, too. It was horrible with out you. Ron just got worse and worse. And I really wished you would have been there."

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave again with out taking you with me."

"Like I'd let you."

Tom was glaring at the scene, so I walked over and said "I'd never leave you either." I kissed him gently on the lips.

Tom's POV:

I really don't like this girl and if she thinks she can get away with taking my place as Harry's best friend she's got another thing coming. A small voice in my head said I had the better place now I'm his boyfriend. True I thought, but I don't share. Vera's the exception. She's more like his daughter than a sister, so that's okay. That girl however, is not good for our relationship.

That's all folks. The reason for the song is I feel it describes Harry and Hermione's relationship perfectly. Hermione was having an ordinary day, an ordinary life, but then Harry walked in and wit Ron they showed her life. Tell me if you agree.

READ THIS: I'm going away next week it's my cousins birthday and she's having a party... to bad my mom's coming (my mom and her mom have been friends forever)... so no chapter next week guys I'm really sorry.


	23. Types of Love

Chapter 21. :D Theme is Who Knows by Avirl Lavigne

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Chipseet, KahairulJBlack, Suezanne, Katsy17, Ichi-can1, MareG8, Rocklover91

Recap: Tom's POV:

I really don't like this girl and if she thinks she can get away with taking my place as Harry's best friend she's got another thing coming. A small voice in my head said I had the better place now I'm his boyfriend. True I thought, but I don't share. Vera's the exception. She's more like his daughter than a sister, so that's okay. That girl however, is not good for our relationship.

Harry's POV:

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione and I were standing in the little room off the great hall. The one where I went for the tournament. That fun escaped. "You'll be fine. No matter where your sorted Mia, I'll love you any way." We agreed Mia was the best name I could call her that wasn't super suspicious like 'Mione.

"I know harry, but what if I don't end up in Ravenclaw with you? I won't know anyone. You know how long it took e to make friends last time."

"Hey don't worry. Now that I have you as my best friend you aren't aloud to go anywhere. Mia your the one person I know I can count on. I always have. Well aside from that one time in third year, but that's when I was still in the I'm more comfortable with guys stage so it's totally not my fault... okay well kinda, but I mean Ron was way worse. I thought tha-"

"Harry you rambling." She said laughing gently.

The doors burst open just in time to hear "I would like to introduce you all to Harmony Kluge. She is to be sorted this evening."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Follow your heart. No matter what."

"Pssh like you did?" I told her about my indecisive sorting.

I sent her a cheeky grin. "You know me duty first everything else second."

Her face fell a little. "Yea. I know." She walked out into the hall and I left through the side door and slipped in to the Ravenclaw table next to Vera and Jack.

Hermione's POV:

I couldn't help it as I walked up to one of the most well preserved relics of the founders. I immediately remembered my original sorting. The hat saying I belong in Ravenclaw, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor so badly. Professor McGonagal was the one who took me for school supplies and I was just so inspired. She looked to me, even now in my memories, like an intelligent, regal woman that rightfully earned the right to be respected. (Unlike those (like that divination fraud and Umbitch) that were only slightly respected because they were teachers) To be honest she was kind of like my role model. I knew I had to be a Gryffindor.

Now I've been thrust in to a whole new world, with only my best friend by my side. Everything bad or strange in my life (for a witch that is) can probably be blamed on Harry, yet I (surprisingly) don't blame him, nor would I wish my life to be any different. He's my best friend and I would probably die for him. I'm sure he'd do the same for me too.

I was jerked out of my musings by a voice. 'As much as your inner monologue in entertaining, I really must get to sorting.'

'Oh, why hello, where are my manners, forgive me. When did I put you on my head exactly?'

'Somewhere in the middle. You didn't even notice.'

'Yes I often get caught in up in my thoughts.'

'Well my second time traveler. Another Gryffindor at that. You've always been Ravenclaw material, muggle born, the Slytherins would eat you alive, Hufflepuff is an options, your loyalty to Mr. Potter is astounding, and well I must say you still are quite Gryffindor material."

'I think Ravenclaw would be best. I have always wanted to see how things would end up if I was a claw.'

'Do you trust my judgment?'

'Yes?'

'Okay then.'

"Gryffindor!"

'Why did you do that?'

'It's important. Trust me.'

'Oh alright.'

I walked over to the Gryffindor table. Two boys around my age started waving me over frantically. "Um, hi?"

"Your Harrison's friend,"

"Aren't you?"

"Yes." I said cautiously.

"Well I am Charlus Potter." Harry did mention him

"And I am Dellen Prewett." One of Molly's relatives then.

"We're Gryffindor's resident trouble makers." Ah, no wonder the remind me of Fred and George so much. They yanked me down into a spot between them. "We promised Harrison if you got sorted into Gryffindor, we would make sure you weren't by yourself."

"He was very worried about you. It's almost like he knew you would end up here."

"Yes it was bloody creepy if you ask me." I glanced at Harry across the hall. His eyes met mine and he smiled brightly.

Things don't seem like they're going to be to bad... well at least until I meet the girls in my year. Then I may be in trouble.

Harry's POV:

It really didn't surprise me that Hermione ended up a Gryffindor. I figured one misplaced sorting was enough for the hat this year. I mean two time travelers is one thing, but two time travelers, both in the wrong house would have destroyed the hat. At least I know Sean would have been a claw so it was somewhat justifiable.

I looked across the hall. It's a little surreal. Charlus looks exactly like I did aside from the eyes and his hair is more brown than black. Dellen looks a lot like Ron, but with more of the twins build and Hermione is unchanged. It's almost like a picture frozen in time. Hermione catches my eye. I smile gently. She smiles back and turns to talk to Dellen.

"You know I could have sworn she'd be in Ravenclaw." Jack said.

"She is definitely smart enough and love studying so much, but I know she's more of a Gryffindor at heart."

"Harry." Vera said tugging on my sleeve. "Could I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing princess."

Dumbledore's POV:

I watch as Sean Harrison left the hall with his 'sister'. With this Harmony girl here I know he must be the one. There is no other explanation for it. He looks so much like him, yet so different at the same time. He is the one I've been looking for. The child that will bring light to the world once more. Now if only I could get my hands on the entire thing. Alas I must go teach, but the weekend is near and I finally have a decent lead. I hope Mr. Harrison won't hate me entirely for this. I sigh as I lose myself in my thoughts.

Harry's POV:

Vera took me to a hidden staircase. I sat down and pulled Vera on my lap. "What's wrong princess?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes. "You not replacing me right? With her."

I sighed and ran my finger through my hair. Why didn't I predict this happening? **Because you Harry Potter, the second most oblivious person in the world. The first place position went to your other best friend.** One of my fonder memories. Hermione claiming Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. That is only second to Hermione saying 'I'm going to bed before either of you get us killed, or worse, expelled'. The best part was Ron's following comment of 'She needs to sort out her priorities.'

"Right Harry you still love me?" I shook my head out of my thoughts.

"Princess, I love you. I love you, Harmony and Tom in very different ways. You are my little sister. I'm supposed to look out for you and love you unconditionally, and the best part? In the future I have a free pass to beat up anyone that hurts you in anyway. Particularly the boyfriends."

"How do you love Tom?"

"I'm in love with Tom. I love him like a friend and as a possible lover. You shouldn't be able to understand this feeling until your at least my age. It's like when Tom's around I'm whole. Like we're two pieces of a puzzle that separately look a little strange but together we're whole and look much better. But I love him a lot."

"If he hurts you am I allowed to beat him up for you?" She asked innocently.

"Oh course sweetie." I laugh slightly.

Tom's POV:

I'm glad I followed Harry and Vera. What he said make me so much happier I said yes to his request.

"How do you love Harmony?" The little girl asked.

Harry paused for a moment, "She is like my older sister combined with a mom. She's always trying to baby me and take care of me. It annoys me at times, but she's always looked out for me. I was sad when I had to leave. She's kind of my confidant."

"Oh so you love us all differently?"

"Yep. And I love you all equally too, just in different ways. Okay princess?" There is a little shuffling. "Let's get you to your friends."

"Okiedokie Harry."

I couldn't help but let a small smile on my face Harry loves me. I hope this Harmony girl doesn't try to come between us in Herbology.

Shortish, I know, but the next chapter is coming out Saturday or Sunday so a short wait yeah? My cousin's party was interesting enough and it was okay. I wasn't as completely mortified as I thought I would be. So that's good... I'm may be adopting a story. Don't worry this story will be updated every weekend still so have fun. I'm working out the details so I'll let you guys know when it's up. Hope you guys don't mind Hermione's house tell me what you think. Thank you all for being great readers :D.


	24. Kidnapped?

Chapter 22. :D Theme is the Jaws theme song

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Particularly Suezanne, Katsy17, Ichi-can1, RRW, Chipseet, TwilightEclps, Fk306 animelover, Rocklover91

Recap: Tom's POV: I couldn't help but let a small smile on my face Harry loves me. I hope this Harmony girl doesn't try to come between us in Herbology.

Harry's POV:

All of the sixths years continuing on with herbology have it at the same time. I hope there won't be any problems. I want all my friends to get along. Tom was just slowly starting to accept Jack, Dellen and Charlus too. And by accept I mean find remotely tolerable. Jack more so than the Gryffindors.

After I took Vera to the play center, I met up with Tom. "Hey." I said as he threw his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Sometimes it worries me that Tom can be so bipolar almost. To me he's this sweet guy and I can tell Vera has somehow wormed her way into his heart, but to his friends and to some extent mine, he acts like a cruel and heartless leader. An attitude one would expect from future Voldemort. I shake my head. He loves me, love an emotion Voldemort never knew.

We see Hermione and my favorite Gryffindors. "Hey guys."

"Aww look at that," Charlus said.

"They're adorable aren't they?" Dellen finished.

"We're so glad your finally together."  
"Yea, there really is a limit on how long people can dance around each other."

"And you guys were approaching that limit fast."

"Oh Charlus our little Harry is growing up so fast." Dellen was wiping away fake tears.

"I know it's seems like only yesterday he was my charms partner for the first time."

"Yes it's feels like only two months ago you introduced us."

"Wait." They said looking at each other "It was two months ago." They grinned widely at each other and then at me. I smiled back. They really lighten the mood. Particularly because Hermione and Tom are engaged in a staring contest, or glaring contest to be more accurate. I sighed. Why can't they just get along. **Because then life would be too easy for you. And not as entertaining for us gods. **Ah more comic relief. **I'm going to take that as a compliment. And we love you up here Harry I mean your reality TV for the gods. **Lovely that was always my life long goal. Can you guys at least pay me for my service? Or like workers compensation when I get injured being your 'entertainment'? **Well Death gave you Hermione, right? Stop complaining. ** Good bye Fate I need to focus now. **No need to get testy, good bye Harry.**

We reached the green house and Tom and 'Moine took either seat next to me, glaring over my head. Geez, Tom's feeling territorial and Hermione doesn't trust him yet. This is going to be a long class. I can feel it now.

Professor Beery walked in. "Hello class. Today we will be learning about the carnivorous wolfsbane. In front of each group of three it a sample of it. Be careful it won't kill you if it bites you, but the poison will knock you out."

I looked at both my partners. This is going to be extremely dangerous. "You are going to try different types of meat to see which it likes the best. After you determine that, each plant likes something different, you need to come up here and get a sedative, so they can be harvested and used. They have very good healing abilities, and are the best protection against werewolves, but they can only be harvested by using the sedative. If it's not in the plants favorite meat there is a chance it may detect the sedative."

Of course the professor didn't tell us how to decide which meat it liked the best. That was part of the 'experiment'. "I think we should use reaction time it takes for it to start eating." 'Moine said.

"No we should cut it into pieces and see how many it eats in ten seconds." Tom argued.

"No I studied this it's reaction time."

"In the book I read it was number of pieces."

"Reaction time." She said annoyed.

"Pieces." Tom was equally as frustrated.

"Why don't we do both?" I ask think that if two had similar reaction times the number of pieces may be different or visa versa.

"Stay out of this Harry." They said it unison which only made them glare more at each other. I calmly walked over and got the meat.

They continued bickering like five year olds while I did both suggestions and arrived at the conclusion it likes lamb the best.

They suddenly stopped arguing when they no longer heard the plant softly growling. "Harry why did it stop?"

"Oh I did the experiment. It reacted the fastest to both Lamb and chicken and ate the same number of lamb and beef so it liked lamb the best."

The bell rang and I rushed out of the green house like a bat out of hell. In my haste I accidentally ran into a first year. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was go-"

"It's fine I was actually looking for you."

Hermione's POV:

The nerve of that Tom (I've decided to attempt to separate him from the man that KILLED me (only because I love Harry)). I mean really, counting the pieces the plants eats. I read in Herbology for Dummies (it was a present for Ron (absolutely dreadful at the subject)) and of course a more reputable source Guide to Carnivorous Flowers by Kierian Nightshade. I mean honestly the nerve.

I follow Dellen, Charlus, and Jack to charms with the Ravenclaws. I've already decide I will apologize to Harry for my ridiculous juvenile behavior. I really shouldn't have done that. We should have actually listened to Harry. Ugh that Tom look what he's done Harry is now mad at the both of us.

"What's the charms teacher like?" I ask.

"He's a great teacher. Harry is the best in our class." Harry did have a knack for charms naturally, but I'm sure redoing sixth year helps.

"Well-" I cut off my words. Harry isn't in the class room. He may have been far a head of us. He may have stopped at the kitchen. My brain is attempting to rationalize his absence as the bell rings. "Where's Harry?" I ask.

"Dunno he's normally never late for charms. He love both charms and defense. He never misses them." Jack said.

I couldn't help the worried feeling in my stomach. With a quick silence ward around me, I whispered under my breath "Point me Sean Harrison/Harry Potter." My wand spun around in circles. It looked like it was going to stop and one point, but then it continued turning. Something was wrong. Harry. I thought desperately.

Tom's POV:

I stomped to the last class of the day transfiguration with dear old Dumbles. God after the fiasco in Herbology with that bitch. "Oi. Nott, Avery I need you to locate Harrison."

"Sure." They said with a slight hesitance. Incompetence.

"By the end of this class." I snapped and stormed into the class room. Of course the old coot was there as well.

"Class Minerva has asked if she could teach this lesson, as she was the only one to actually succeed in the animagus transformation in quite a few years. I have another matter to attend to."

Class thankfully went bye quickly. I must give her some credit McGonagal was a good teacher and she knew what she was talking about. "Tom we couldn't find Harry. He wasn't in charms so we searched the entire building. He's not here." Harry. My mind sounded worried. I had to admit the rest of me was too.

Hermione's POV:

I really didn't want to do this, but what other choice did I have? I need Riddle to help me find him. On my hunt for him, I ran into Dellen and Charlus. "Harmony what's wrong?"

"Harry's gone missing."

"What?" They shouted. "He can't be missing."

"Yea Harry doesn't do stuff like that."

"I looked for him everywhere."

Damn I know what I have to do but I really (really) don't want to (hate the idea in fact). I need to ask Tom Riddle for help. (Kill me now.)

Tom's POV:

I know Harry was mad, but that's not a good enough reason to drop off the face of the planet. The little blond girl came running at me. "Tom, Tom where's Harry? He didn't come pick me up and Jack go an owl that wasn't in Harry's handwriting to come pick me up. I thought you might have sent it."

The dark haired Ravenclaw had just rounded the corner. "Vera you have to stop running away from me. Wait Harry's not with you?" I shook my head. "Then there must be a problem."

Goddamn it. I need to consult that bitch and I sure as hell am not going to be happy about it.

Harry's POV:

"Jimmy, where are you taking me?" I ask as I follow the first year up yet another flight of stairs.

"I want to show you the magic room." He must mean the room of requirement.

"Is it on the seventh floor?" I ask patiently.

"Yea how did you know?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose and I know a faster way to get there so come on." I had memorized the Marauder's map for all the passage ways. We got there in half the time. Jimmy paced back and forth. The door appeared and he gestured for me to take it. I entered the room. Jimmy was still waiting outside. "Aren't you coming?"

"No he said he needed to talk to you alone." The door slammed shut and locked.

A shadowy figure came out of know where. "Hello Sean Harrison. Or should I say Harry Potter?"

"Really professor. Harry Potter? I have now idea who that is. So if you'll excuse me I have charms now."

"Now now my boy. Take a seat. We have very important matters to discuss. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Somethings never change.

"No thank you, but really professor if you wanted a meeting with me all you had to do was ask."

"Where would the fun in that be my boy." The lights turn on fully. Staring across from me are a pair of twinkling eyes. "Now do you mind telling me everything?"

"Everything is a lot, for a man I know manipulates everything, professor. After all you did leave me all of your memories after you died. You did warn me I wouldn't like some of them. I thought of you like a grandfather. I still respect you, but there is no way in hell I'm trusting you."

He looked slightly stricken at the thought of everything, "I must admit I haven't always done the best thing, but I have always tried to do the right thing."

"I know and that is the one reason I don't find myself hating you professor Dumbledore."

That's all she wrote. Stay tuned next time for the next installment of SLNE. It should be an interesting chapter. I hope you guys are as excited as I am. My other story is a Harry/Hermione time travel to marauder era. The details are still pending give it a shot. It's also Remus/Sirius as a major thing for those that like slash. Question of the week WHO SHOULD I PAIR HERMIOINE WITH? Jack or Dellen?

Update schedule for my fics the days the chapters will most likely appear.

SLNE: Saturday/Sunday

VV: Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday

HH: Wednesday/Thursday/


	25. Found

Chapter 23, Theme is I Hate Myself for Losing You by Kelly Clarkson

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Suezanne, Ichi-can1, MAE, Chipseet, Rocklover91, sp, Emily Redbird, The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly

Recap: Harry's POV:

A shadowy figure came out of know where. "Hello Sean Harrison. Or should I say Harry Potter?"

"Really professor. Harry Potter? I have now idea who that is. So if you'll excuse me I have charms now."

"Now now my boy. Take a seat. We have very important matters to discuss. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Somethings never change.

"No thank you, but really professor if you wanted a meeting with me all you had to do was ask."

"Where would the fun in that be my boy." The lights turn on fully. Staring across from me are a pair of twinkling eyes. "Now do you mind telling me everything?"

"Everything is a lot, for a man I know manipulates everything, professor. After all you did leave me all of your memories after you died. You did warn me I wouldn't like some of them. I thought of you like a grandfather. I still respect you, but there is no way in hell I'm trusting you."

He looked slightly stricken at the thought of everything, "I must admit I haven't always done the best thing, but I have always tried to do the right thing."

"I know and that is the one reason I don't find myself hating you professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's POV:

Ah prophecies, nothing set in stone, but some are more explanatory than others. Particularly when it's about a time travel. A little surface legamancy and well his name is Harry Potter. The question is do I tell him the full truth? Decisions, decisions.

"Well professor tell me what you know. It may increase my opinion of you. Considering you probably used legamancy to figure it out."

"Well, I'll admit I did, but I had to know for sure you see, there is a prophecy."

"Oh joy another one."

"Well it involves a time traveler and a dark lord. Probably Grindelwald."

"I'll be the judge of that.

"Pardon?"

"Where I come from Tom's one of the greatest, most evil dark lords to ever live. I came back in time to change that and somehow I fell in love."

"I still think it must apply to Grindelwald.

_Always danger for you_

_Twisting turning through time, _

_Falling and flying, landing in another,_

_Another with a secret to draw the dark lord._

_You will not be spared time traveler,_

_Not this time nor any_

_Draw him out._

"Ah just what I need. A good ol' prophecy to make my year. So instead of like killing a Dark Lord, I'm playing bait for one because of this Sean Harrison dude? Joy my life wouldn't be complete with out some looming death threat. I honestly have know idea what I would do with myself. Any idea why it must be me?"

Should I tell him. It's better if I don't. I'll give the edited version. "A new student bringing about major reforms in the school in Tom, one the suddenly woke up from a coma doctors predicted would last a year? It wasn't hard." Should I tell him the next little tidbit? "You see the goddess of Deception likes me and helped me slightly by giving me your life in a short summary and how it makes for great entertainment."

"Ugh what is it with god enjoying my misfortune I mean really Fate visits me most often, then there is Death, he hates me because I'm a descendant of the Deathly Hallows brothers. Lucks pretty chill and Malevolent is out to get me for stealing his all time favorite servant, Tom away from him. It's like party in Harry's head."

I couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping. The poor child have Deception show up every now and then is bad enough. She never gives a straight answer. _**Now now Albus, don't you be telling him lies about me.**_ Wouldn't dream of it.

"I suppose you were talking to Deception?"

"How did you know?"

"I get the whole far off look in my eyes too. Now that you've said what you've need to I have friends that are probably worried about me. If you'll excuse me."

I stared after him wondering if I should have told him. It can wait I suppose.

Hermione's POV:

"Harry's missing." I blurt out.

He glares. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well (against my better judgment) I thought we could compile our information about Harry and the castle and come up with a list of what might have happened."

"Harry is an inherently good person, so if someone needed help he'd help." I'm surprised the (evil) future Dark Lord picked up on that.

"Why do you think someone has Harry?" I ask puzzled.

"I checked all the place he normally runs to the kitchens, the quidditch pitch, the childcare area. No where to be found." He said it with such a 'duh' tone I wanted to punch him.

"Well who is manipulative and has enough authority to get away with kidnapping a student?" We think for a moment. "Dumbledore." I said, "But didn't you have transfiguration last period?"

"I did but he left because he had 'other matters to attend to'. Harry must have been those other matters."

"Okay that still doesn't explain why my point me spell didn't work." I though hard for a moment. "the room he's in must be unplotable. Is Dumbledore's room unplotable."

"No the teacher quarters aren't allow to be. It's in Guide to the Foundations: Hogwarts."

"Oh my gosh do you know how rare that book is. Heck any Guide to the Foundations."

"I know and if we find Harry I'll lend you the entire four book collection." On the inside my book nerd was jumping for joy.

"Well an unplotable room." I thought back to the Marauder's Map. A room not on it. "The RoR on the seventh floor."

"RoR?"

"Room of Requirement. Anything you need it can make. Oh why didn't I think of it before it makes perfect sense."

We ran up several flights of stairs. Harry was just coming out of the room when we got there. "Harry." I yelled and I ran up to hug him. "I was so worried. Tom and I finally figured out where you were."

I let go a Tom pushed him against the wall and kissed him slowly. I looked away blushing. "Scare me like that again Harry and I won't be happy."

"Well maybe if I wasn't dating a five year old and my best friend could act her age we wouldn't have had this problem because then I wouldn't have found that first year in distress."

"We're sorry Harry."

"Yea I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Harry's POV:

I sighed but I forgave them. Tom put his arm around my shoulders and Hermione placed hers along my back. I put my arms around both of them and we waled together to my rooms in the Ravenclaw tower.

Vera, Jack, Dellen and Charlus were already waiting there for us. I suppose it's time to tell them all the truth. "My name is Harry James Potter." Charlus gasps. "Sean Harrison is still in a coma from the events that occurred over the summer. Our minds are slowly merging and once he wakes up we will be coconscious. I haven't been lying to you guys. I've been acting the way me, Harry would be. I thought it was only fair that you guys knew."

"Why?" Vera asked. "Why did you take my brother away?"

"If I wasn't here your brother would have been lying in a bed for a year and a year after that you'd both have been dead."

"What?" She asked horror stricken.

"That's right Sean's strength, muscle mass everything would slowly fade away. His defense power down astronomically you both would have been killed by a mad crazy dark lord name Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle." I looked directly at Tom. "I went back in time with every intention of killing you if you couldn't be saved. Then somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. I don't think I'd be able to kill you now."

"So wait you went back in time to possibly kill your current boyfriend to stop him form murdering everyone. You poor sucker." Dellen said.

"Um what's out relation?" Charlus asked.

"Hi grandpa." I said cheekily.

"I'm your grandfather?"

"Yea and let's just say Dorea's cold exterior will wear down eventually."

"I'm also from the future, but this is my original body. Bushy hair and all. Hermione Granger at your service."

Aftermath:

Vera's POV: I suppose having a time traveler living in my brother's body is better than being in a coma. Harry said he's actually grown to care about me so I mean it's not that bad.

Tom's POV: I still can't believe Harry was going to kill me. I still feel a little used, but I love him so really what is one supposed to do. _**Well Tom, I know I'd feel used if I were you. How do you even know if his feelings are sincere maybe he's just biding his time waiting to kill you. What about those lowly people you call friends what about your ambitions to destroy the Muggles that treated you so cruelly. He's made you soft. He's just using you. You know your still evil to the core. Why deny it to yourself.**_ Get lost Malevolent Harry loves me right?

Dellen's POV: I always knew there was something off about that kid, but man is that cool. Wouldn't it be fun to share a body with someone. You could talk to yourself with out actually being called crazy.

Charlus' POV: I have a grandson. I get married and have a kid. Dear god I think I might faint, or jump for joy. I MARRY DOREA BLACK. Now if I could only stop grinning like a mad man.

Jack's POV: Finding out one of your good friends is a time traveler is definitely something new. I'm going to write a 'fiction' book about it some day. Also how does one crush on a girl from the future. I mean in the future I'm old enough to be her grandfather.

Hermione's POV: Well now they know. I can only hope they don't hate Harry for it. I let out a sigh. I wish I knew making friends with Harry would have been this much work, although I should have guessed after he saved me from a troll.

That's all folks. I hope you guys had a nice holiday and look forward t many more chapters of this fic. Name the best gift you got or wanted get for what ever holiday you celebrate. I got a new I-Pod Nano and a bunch of HP stuff like an epic movie pop up book be jealous. XD I'm probs pairing Hermione with Jack so... yea.


	26. Calm and Storm

Chapter 24, Happy New Year everyone. Theme is Break Away by Kelly Clarkson.

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Ichi-can1, Suezanne, Emily Redbird, The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly, Katsy17, Chipseet.

Recap: Aftermath:

Vera's POV: I suppose having a time traveler living in my brother's body is better than being in a coma. Harry said he's actually grown to care about me so I mean it's not that bad.

Tom's POV: I still can't believe Harry was going to kill me. I still feel a little used, but I love him so really what is one supposed to do. _**Well Tom, I know I'd feel used if I were you. How do you even know if his feelings are sincere maybe he's just biding his time waiting to kill you. What about those lowly people you call friends what about your ambitions to destroy the Muggles that treated you so cruelly. He's made you soft. He's just using you. You know your still evil to the core. Why deny it to yourself.**_ Get lost Malevolent Harry loves me right?

Dellen's POV: I always knew there was something off about that kid, but man is that cool. Wouldn't it be fun to share a body with someone. You could talk to yourself with out actually being called crazy.

Charlus' POV: I have a grandson. I get married and have a kid. Dear god I think I might faint, or jump for joy. I MARRY DOREA BLACK. Now if I could only stop grinning like a mad man.

Jack's POV: Finding out one of your good friends is a time traveler is definitely something new. I'm going to write a 'fiction' book about it some day. Also how does one crush on a girl from the future. I mean in the future I'm old enough to be her grandfather.

Hermione's POV: Well now they know. I can only hope they don't hate Harry for it. I let out a sigh. I wish I knew making friends with Harry would have been this much work, although I should have guessed after he saved me from a troll.

Harry's POV:

"I suppose I should tell you the rest of the story now." I said with a sigh.

_Always danger for you_

_Twisting turning through time, _

_Falling and flying, landing in another,_

_Another with a secret to draw the dark lord._

_You will not be spared time traveler,_

_Not this time nor any_

_Draw him out._

"That's the prophecy. Apparently Sean has some dark secret, that even he doesn't know, and because of that, I or rather we will draw Grindelwald to Britain or Hogwarts." I tell them.

Hermione starts laughing. "Oh Harry, you life is never easy is it. Therefore, my life is never easy because I'm you best friend."

"Hey, I went back in time to save my family, my friends, and the rest of the world, from an insane shell of my current boyfriend, after he cut his soul into seven different pieces. No one ever said saving lives was easy."

"Your right of course it's never easy, but it is quite irritating." She said with her 'I know what I'm talking about, so don't question it' tone.

Tom ever attentive. "What do you mean I split my soul into seven pieces?"

Crap. To tell or not to tell that is the question. "Well in the process of looking to be immortal, you came across some extremely dark soul magic. Most people that used it only split their soul once. Half in an object half in their body. You split yours seven times. Half in the first, a quarter in the second, an eighth in the third, an sixteenth in the fourth, you get the picture. By the end you only had a sixty fourth of a soul, it made you irrational, crazy, and ugly. You were bald, had scales, and had no nose." Tom looked at me slightly horrified. I walked over to him. "Nothing was left of the calm, calculating, intelligent Tom, I love. In your place was a shell of a man." I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "I never want to see you like that."

Tom's POV:

I leaned in to his embrace. "I never want to be like that either." I don't know if Harry's being 100% accurate, but I don't want to be a snake face megalomaniac. I suppose if I can't be a handsome emperor of all of magical Europe and kill all the worthless muggles, I'll settle for a position of power. Like Minister, Headmaster, or head of the ICW. I can worry about that later.

"Getting back on topic." Jack said. "Grindelwald is coming to kill or capture Harry. I think we need to work out a plan."

Harry and I had gotten in to a more comfortable position. He was sitting on my lap. I was hugging him this time. "That's easy." I told the group. "No one is getting anywhere near Harry. Or if they do they'll have to get through me. I doubt Grindelwald would come himself. And Harry and I could definitely manage a dumb expendable foot solider."

"A simple Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Incarcerous trio would do wonders." Harry told them.

"I know Harry. He can take care of himself, but it might be better to have a plan just in case." Granger said.

"Fine what's your recommendation?" I asked bitterly.

"Well Harry should be with one of us at any given time. Two would actually be better. Some one should also stay in his dorm with him while he's sleeping."

"I'm with one of you at any given time. I can handle myself and I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind sleeping in my bed with me. Would you Tom?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"Not at all." I nuzzled his neck again.

"What if I have a bad dream?" Vera asks shyly.

Harry scooped her up and put her on his lap. "Well princess, your just going to have to share with me and Tom."

For what ever reason I've grown to like the little blond as my sister as well. "Yep. Try not to hog all the blankets."

She giggled. "Okiedokie artichokie."

"Guys, I don't think your taking this seriously." Granger said crossly.

"Yea. Did you guys happen to miss the part where a mad dark lord is coming after Harry?" Jack nearly screamed.

"Look." I said. "I'm not letting anyone hurt Harry. I'd kill them before they could do that. They'd kill me before I let them do that." I tightened my hold on him. I'm possessive. Harry is mine and no one is going to get him with out a fight.

"I'm not helpless 'Mione. I know what I'm doing. I've been studying and practicing spells in the RoR."

"Oh alright fine, but when you end up injured don't come crying to me."

"I won't 'Mione I won't." He smiled at her. "Okay everyone out of my room unless you belong here." They all left slowly. I think the news left the two Gryffindors in shock. They had been silent for more than 2 minutes. "Vera, go put on your pajamas." She darted out of the room. He turned to me. "What do you sleep in?"

"The nude." I said with an entirely straight face. His face went from deathly pale shock to bright red embarrassment in less than 5 seconds. "Normally comfortable pants and no shirt."

He smacked my arm a few times. "You no good dirty bastard, I have rights to kill you."

I kissed him gently. "But you love me to much to kill me." I said cheekily.

He hugged me. "I do," He said as if it was the most unfortunate think in the world. "But I'll tickle you to death."

He attempted to tickle me. "I'm not ticklish." I said deadpanned. I turned on him and started tickling him. "But you are."

"Tom. Stop. Can't. Breathe." I stop tickling him. I looked down at his flushed face pinned to the ground underneath me. I felt something stirring in me. I leaned down and kissed him.

Vera walked in the room. "Harry I'm ready for you to tuck me in." Luckily we were on the other side of the bed.

"There's my other sock. Thanks for helping me look for it Tom. Why don't you use the bathroom and get ready for bed?" With a sigh I walked off to the bathroom. Harry looks so beautiful pinned under me like that. I'll have to try it again soon.

Harry's POV:

I walked with Vera in to her room. "I know your not actually my Harry, but somehow I love you anyway. Why?"

I think about the best way to answer the question. "Well I love you and Sean loves you. And this is still his body. Vera I've grown to care about you over the past couple of months. Your not only Sean's sister your mine too."

"Thanks Harry that makes me feel better. Sing for me?"

I sang Break Away. I felt it fitting because we all need to break down the barriers that get in our way. "Good night princess. I love you."

"I love you too Harry. You and Tom aren't going to do what Sami and I saw Mary and Kieth doing are you?"

I blushed again. I don't want to picture my sweet innocent little Vera walking in on Tom and I. "Not yet sweetie, but if we do you can have a sleep over with Hermione."

I laid in bed next to Tom. My mind couldn't stop replaying what happened earlier. Tom looked so domineering and hot above me. I shake me head of those thoughts. I snuggled over to Tom and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm carefully curled around me. I never felt safer than I do in his arms, which is surprising considering he was responsible for me not feeling safe in my other life. I finally put my mind at easy and dozed off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Tom's arms with my back towards him. Vera must of joined us in the middle of the night considering she was curled up next to me. Thank god it's Saturday. We can all sleep to our hearts content. I sigh and fall back against Tom.

Hermione's POV:

After Harry decided not to take the advice Jack and I gave him, we decided to make a contingency plan ourselves. Jack and I sat on the couch avidly discussing what we could do to keep Harry safe. "We could put a ward pass word on his room." Jack suggested. "Or I remember reading about one that recognizes magical signatures."

"That might work, but what if a teacher needs to get in?" I asked.

"We can key the teachers in." Jack said. "All we need is an item they've touched."

"But what if one of the teachers is secretly working for Grindelwald?" I asked. He looked at me funny. "What twice one of our teachers was working for Voldemort."

"Everyone on staff has been here for at least 13 years. Trust me my Brother is 7 years older than me and he had all the same teachers I did. Sure soon we'll need new teachers. I heard Merrythought was thinking or retiring. She's head of Ravenclaw. I think professor Kapper is next in line for head. Don't worry so much Harmony." I'm glad he remembered to use my fake name. He grabbed my hand and looked at me with those piercing dark eyes. I was hypnotized. Our faces were getting closer and closer.

The bell for five minutes till curfew rang. "I'm sorry." I said as I was packing up my things. "I have to get to the tower. Your really sweet for helping me and caring about Harry enough to think of the ward. I'll research it. See you tomorrow." I sigh when I get out of the room. He's so sweet. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship though. I make my way towards the tower.

Jack's POV:

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. God I'm an idiot. I probably blew my chances of ever being together with her. I make my way to the dorm. Dan must have noticed my sad face because he asked, "What happened you look as though some one kicked your dog?"

"I really like this girl and I really think she doesn't like me." I tell him.

"That's rough. Want to do a few shots of Fire Whiskey with us." He asked.

"One or two might help me sleep." He clapped me on the back and I joined the rest of our year for shots. Love... It's going to kill the world.

That's all folks. A little fluff for the Harry/Tom fans and some inner turmoil for Jack. We'll see how this turns out next time on Saving Lives. How was your New Years celebrations? My sister and I went to my Uncles, we played Wii (DDR, Rock Band, Hello Kitty (My aunt's), and Super Mario), watched tv (The Simpsons, the Odd Couple and Star Trek (he loves that show)), and played a few board games while having chips and other junk food.


	27. Drunk Halloween

Chapter 25! Mile stone yes, them is What the Hell by Avril Lavigne Jack was tired of being good...

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Chipseet, Ichi-can, My Desk's Name is Alfred, Suezanne, The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly, Taliesin Stormlaw, Emily Redbird, Natasa Ozera

Recap:

Hermione's POV:

After Harry decided not to take the advice Jack and I gave him, we decided to make a contingency plan ourselves. Jack and I sat on the couch avidly discussing what we could do to keep Harry safe. "We could put a ward pass word on his room." Jack suggested. "Or I remember reading about one that recognizes magical signatures."

"That might work, but what if a teacher needs to get in?" I asked.

"We can key the teachers in." Jack said. "All we need is an item they've touched."

"But what if one of the teachers is secretly working for Grindelwald?" I asked. He looked at me funny. "What twice one of our teachers was working for Voldemort."

"Everyone on staff has been here for at least 13 years. Don't worry so much Harmony." I'm glad he remembered to use my fake name. He grabbed my hand and looked at me with those piercing dark eyes. I was hypnotized. Our faces were getting closer and closer.

The bell for five minutes till curfew rang. "I'm sorry." I said as I was packing up my things. I sigh when I get out of the room. He's so sweet. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship though. I make my way towards the tower.

Jack's POV:

"I really like this girl and I really think she doesn't like me." I tell him.

"That's rough. Want to do a few shots of Fire Whiskey with us." He asked.

"One or two might help me sleep." He clapped me on the back and I joined the rest of our year for shots. Love... It's going to kill the world.

Harry's POV:  
At around midnight, I sensed someone in our room. I opened my eyes and made sure Tom was sleeping soundly next to me. Having had the conversation about my safety right before we went to bed, I was on edge more than usual. I slowly got my wand out (I sleep with it under my pillow). I sprang from the bed, brandishing my wand at the would be attacker.  
"'Lo Hazy." Jack said swaying slightly. "I nee' ta talk to chu aboot sumtin. Bu' I dun 'member wat eht was."  
Oh dear god he's smashed. I removed Jack from our bedroom and in the the small sitting area. "Jack, it's twelve at night. Do you have any idea how close I came to attacking you?"  
"Oh serry. But I neded ta talk to chu."  
"You mentioned. What's wrong?"  
"Well ya see , I lik' dis girl. Ehts comp'clated ya know?"  
Talking with drunk people, save me please. "Why don't you tell me about it?" "Well ya see, she's real putry. Bu' she don like me. I wa' talkin to 'er 'nd she was lik I dun lik chu, well she dina say eht bu' I coul' tell. Den sumon gav' me a drink 'cuz I was sad 'nd then I jus drank da bottle o' Fire Wiskay." He giggled slightly. "Ya kno I neva had drinked befo' it's kinda nice. Da painses all gon. Ehts kinda lik a dull un now."

"Who is the girl?" I asked exasperated and so tired. I just wanted to crawl back in bed and snuggle up with Tom.  
"Vell ya see, I kinda mat 'er a few daze ago. She's kinda nice 'nd sweet 'nd nawt lik an'one I eva seen befo'. Ya no' gonna lik me 'ny moe if I tell ya. See ehts Hermione."

I could surprisingly see them together, but after Ron's tragic accident she hasn't wanted to get close with anyone. "Well, her boyfriend, in our world, was in a terrible accident that left him paralyzed and then she had to see him die. She's concerned, that being with you would mean forgetting him." I pulled him in for a hug. Unrequited love sucks.  
"Well, dija hav a girl in da future?"  
I thought for a minute. "Well I did, but we broke up. I always assumed we'd get back together after the war."

Tom's POV:  
I woke up groggy. Harry wasn't wrapped in my arms. I looked around, I was about to yell when I saw the soft glow coming from the sitting room. I walked to the door and saw Harry embrace Jack tenderly. He can't be cheating on me. **Oh and do you know for sure?** Go away there is no way Harry would do that.  
I heard Jack ask "Well, dija hav a girl in da future?"  
He hesitated a moment before replying, "Well I did, but we broke up. I always assumed we'd get back together after the war." So after he killed me he was going to bed some bimbo. I may have been psychotic, but why didn't he tell me about her. "Some part of me still loves her." I think I just got stabbed in my heart.  
I felt rage boil up inside me. **Yes let it consume you. Become filled with rage. He never loved you he was just using you it's not like he ever truly loved you. ** I tried to bury those feelings but they bubbled to the surface. I was about to start screaming, but then he said "But I love Tom too. Probably even more. I'll never forget her, but I guess we just weren't meant to be. Tom and I are meant to be together I just know it." He finally released Jack, thankfully. "I'm sure if you don't give up Hermione will learn to love you. You are so similar, your completely different from Ron. She'll learn to remember him fondly, but love you."  
"Tanks Hazy yor a grat frien'. C'n I cras' her' tonigh?" He asked.  
Harry laughed "Yea, I might even have some Hangover Potion lying around. Go to bed."  
Harry walked back upstairs. I ran and dove for the bed. I thought I fooled him when he said, "I know your awake. How much did you hear?"  
"Enough to know he likes your friend and was completely drunk." He got into my arms and gently nuzzled my chest. For this one moment I couldn't help but think that this is where I belong. I ignored the darkness churning inside me. Then of course Vera comes in and wants to sleep between us, but that's another story.

Harry's POV:

The next day I was yelled at thoroughly by Jesse forgetting to meet with the basilisk yesterday. It was kind of hard considering I was kidnapped by a delusional prophecy believing teacher. I tried explaining that in the past few days, I nervously accepted a boyfriend, my best friend came back from the dead, and I got kidnapped. She made sure to drag me there after class. I opened the chamber and met the basilisk my tiny pet snake was crushing on.

We reach the last chamber. "Vixamplusss?" She calls. "I have brought my human. You sssaid you wanted to meet him."

The basilisk slithered out from the hole in the wall. I shut my eyes. "Hello, Vixamplusss, my name isss Harry. Isss there a way for me to look at you without dying?"

"Yesss. You may look now." Great I'm trusting my life to an insane baslisk...

As it turns out the basilisk is quite intelligent and Slytherin's original mission was to take muggle born children from their muggle parents and have them raised by wizards because well there were witch trials back in the day. It told us it's bound to obey the heir of Slytherin no matter what, so obviously Tom was forcing him to act horribly. After promising to visit again I left the chamber.

-  
The next week flew by and it was finally Halloween my least favorite holiday. I wanted to lie in bed all day just to stay safe. "Harry you have to get out of bed." Vera tried again.  
"Harry if you don't get out of bed I'll curse you." Tom threatened yet again. He had yet to get past my ward, I was quite impressed and happy.  
"Why do you hate Halloween?" Vera asked again.  
"Because nothing good ever happens." I said for the 34th time this morning.  
Hermione barges in. "Harry James Potter, if you don't get out of be this instant I will be very angry. It's out seven year friendiversary."  
"In case you forgot you were also attacked by a _troll_ on the same day."  
"Harry you are getting up and that is final. You have charms today." There are two classes I hate to miss charms and DADA. The places where were learn useful battle type spells. She actually tried to get past my ward I can say quite happily it held together.

"Your not going to be able to get through. It's a ward I invented." I said with a smile. "But your right we have charms today." I got out of be and put on clothes. I had every intention of being 'sick' after charms. In fact, I'm glad I asked the twins how to make Skiving snack boxes. Life will be good.

They finally dragged me down to breakfast. All of my friends eat breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Then Jack, Vera and I move to the Gryffindor table at lunch, then the Slytherin table for dinner. The rivalry isn't as strong with out the war with dear ol' Moldywarts, but it's still there.

Amanda Abott, that girl in my charms class, Mindy Sarvella, and a Slytherin girl with long shiny black hair. Amanda started speaking. "We would like to thank you Harrison." My confusion must have shone on my face because she added. "Before you got here it was nearly taboo to sit at other house tables." I looked around the great hall. The house was still the main color at each table, but there was a pretty decent amount of other colors per table. "Now I can sit with my best friends and not worry about standing out." I was stared at the minute I sat at another table.

I smiled. "I'm glad would you ladies care to join us." I looked toward the dark haired Slytherin, "Hello I don't think we've met. I'm Sean Harrison, prefer Harry or Harrison." I said putting out my hand. She took it hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Genevieve Dennerson. I prefer Genevieve or Eve." We all laughed.

I snuggled up to Tom. I love having his arm around me. We ate breakfast. It looked like Hermione was please for female company as she was avidly debating spell theory with Mindy and Eve. Amanda was talking with Vera, or should I say avidly listening to the little chatterbox. Jack, Dellen and Charlus were discussing pranks and trying to convince Tom and I to help them. All in all it was kind of perfect, but of course, being Halloween things had to go wrong.

I knew I should have skived after charms, but Amanda talked me into going to Herbology after lunch. She said she needed my help with her project, so I went with her and Jack to Hebology where that stupid Heartworth threw a stunning spell at me. I dodged of course, but I dodged into a patch of Venomous Dandelions and they bite.

In the hospital wing I said to Hermione, "See this is why I don't want to leave my bed on Halloween, maybe next year you listen to me." I was covered in green spots. I was surprised when Amanda came in and apologized on behalf of the Hufflepuff house for the curse.

"It's alright Amanda, he an idiot and let me tell you revenge will be fun." Hermione of course started saying revenge is bad and blah blah blah, but this meant war.

Before I knew it it was the middle of November. I decided not to prank Heartworth because as it turns out he's the Hufflepuff seeker. It will be fun to massacre him tomorrow in a completely legal way that will actually get my house points. I sighed happily as I drifted off to sleep in Tom's arms.

That's all for now, I think I'm going to make the girls permanent characters integrate them into the group. They need more girls I mean poor 'Moine right? So yea... I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I needed a time skip and I felt that was the best way to do it. The reason? The last 6 chapters covered 4 days, so this covered 3-4 weeks. Question is would you like to see more of the girls from this chapter?


	28. Game Surprise

Chapter 26! Theme is Happy Together by The Turtles

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Chipseet, Suezanne, Imalena, Windstorm124, Emily Redbird, Ichi-can, Tom Riddle III

Recap: Harry's POV:

Before I knew it it was the middle of November. I decided not to prank Heartworth because as it turns out he's the Hufflepuff seeker. It will be fun to massacre him tomorrow in a completely legal way that will actually get my house points. I sighed happily as I drifted off to sleep in Tom's arms.

I put on my blue robes. It's going to weird not playing for Gryffindor, but I'm sure I'll get over it. Sharon gave us a pep talk. "Okay, this is the first match of the season. We're going to win, but we're not just going to win we're going to crush Hufflepuff. I want us to win by at least 70 points. Can we crush them?"

"Yea." we said with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"I said are we going to crush them?"

"YEA!"

"That's what I like to hear. Let's go out there and win it."

We ran out as the commenter, some Hufflepuff named Conner, said all our names. "And their new seeker HARRRRIIIIIIISSSSSSSOOOOONNNN. It's today we'll see if he's here for talent or luck ladies and gentleman." Luck, ha. If there is one thing I am genuinely good at it's Quidditch.

The quaffle was thrown in the air and I zoomed off, smiling. This will be fun.

Tom's POV:

I was tempted to go to the library and pretend that Harry wasn't playing a deadly sport where someone cursed a bludger before. The only thing that kept me there was knowing that maybe if I was here I could save him again. We were all in the Ravenclaw stands together. Even those three girls who have taken to hanging around us. I honestly don't know why Harry sees fit to 'increase our number of friends', I don't have friends I have lackeys and Harry.

Harry started into a sweeping spiral. "What's he doing?" Vera asked.

The annoying red head, the female Ravenclaw one, answered. "It's a standard seeker maneuver. It's a great way to look for the snitch."

Harry went near vertical in his chase with that Hufflepuff responsible for his injuries hot on his tail. "Has he seen the snitch?" Vera asked again.

Hermione didn't even look up from her book "No." she flipped a page. "Harry likes to play with his opponents first."

She was right as he pulled up suddenly and started climbing. The dumb Hufflepuff nearly crashed into the ground. He still followed Harry.

He went back to his big looping searching. He dived again the idiotic Hufflepuff diving with him. It looked as though a bludger was going to hit them. The bludger hit the Hufflepuff, but Harry pulled a 'dive roll' according the stupider Gryffindor. Why Harry forces me near them is beyond me, sometime. Other times they're not terrible. ___**See Tom maybe it's best if you left Harry, left him and his annoying **__**crew behind. Go back to your snakes. Discover the chamber of secrets. Destroy the mudbloods of the world. You don't have to put on this good guy facade. It won't get you anywhere. Becoming the minister? Please, you deserve to be an emperor.**_

Stop get out of my head. I felt his presence slowly retreat. I went back to watch the game. Just in time to see the other seeker crash into the ground hard and Harry skim the top of the grass snitch in hand. From the look on everyone's face the whole thing was as impressive as I thought it would be and as terrifying. From what I saw he was near vertical, again, and pulled up less than a foot away from the ground.

We ran down from the stands, rather they ran. I walked at a steady, fast pace. I heard the heartless captain say to Harry. "You didn't need to be so mean Harrison. You could have hurt him."

"Do you remember when I had to miss practice on Halloween because I was in the infirmity. I was there because he cursed me. I dodged of course, but tripped into a bed of venomous flowers. This was revenge, completely legal, too. I even got house points for it."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time Harrison, but a great catch really, I thought you were going to crash."

"I have yet to have an accident with a broom, unless it was tampered with. I don't plan on starting now. Tom!" He exclaimed when he saw me. He ran to me, with his eyes lit up. I couldn't tell him how nerve wracked I was. Not with his eyes shining like that. Malevolent is right I'm turning into a sap. Only for Harry I thought. We belong together. He's the only one for me. I listened as he chatted about the match and I felt conflicting unidentifiable emotions. I shoved them aside and focused on Harry. My Harry, I felt a fondness for him that I never felt before.

Harry's POV:

Tom was deep in thought but he does that a lot. I held his hand as we walked to to Ravenclaw tower to celebrate our 200 point victory over the puffs. Vera was holding my other hand. Hermione and Jack were talking avidly to my right and on Tom's other side, Dellen was shamelessly flirting with the girl and Charlus was trying to bring his friend in. It wasn't working.

The weeks to December passed in similar fashion. It looked like Amanda was winning Dellen's affection, if only because she was more polite about turning him down. Eve and Mindy have come to ignore him. Charlus and Mindy talk about quidditch, a lot. And Eve joins 'Mione and Jack on their spell talks. She leaves when they start flirting. Vera is quite happily all over the place scheming. I'm a little afraid about what she's up to. _Me too._ Okay who the hell are you. _Sean, and I think I should be asking you that question. _"I'm going to my room." I said to my friends that were in the sitting room. "I don't feel well. Please leave me alone."

Okay we're alone now. _I've gone through your memories so I can see why your here. I'll accept you into my body. I'll even let you take the led for now. I'm weak right now. Just let me talk to Vera for a sec. Oh and do you trust these guys? _With my life. _Tell them about me then. _Okay, just so you know fate told me that we may have to fight for who ever get dominance of the body after your healed. _I've seen all your memories. As I was waking up that last week or so._ Oh so those noises were you? I thought I was going crazy. _Just so you know I'm going along with this for two reasons, one because right now I don't have a choice and two you don't seem like a bad person, but change that I'll find a way to evict you. _I'm here to stop people from being killed, I'm not going to hurt your loved ones.

I walked down stairs and put up the strongest privacy ward I knew. I laced it with a few tricky wards. Eavesdroppers will be harmed. "I need you all to swear on your magic, not that I don't trust you guys because I do, but this is sensitive information with Grindelwald after me..."

"What?" The girls asked in unison. Right haven't told them yet.

"I'll explain after you've made the vow." There was some minor grumbling but they complied. "Sean has woken up. We've gone coconscious."

"What?" Amanda, Eve, and Mindy asked in unison. I explained everything from the beginning.

"Let me get this straight, your inhabiting his body because you were going to kill Tom?" Mindy asked again after Amanda and Eve asked the exact same question.

"Yes, you good now?" they nodded. "Okay then. Vera, Sean want's to talk to you."

I felt as though I was being pushed aside and watching through a television. "Hey princess." He said in a weak voice, it was a little different than my voice.

"Sean." She threw herself into his arms.

"Easy there princess. Harry's been taking good care of you right?"

"Yea. He been great." She was teary eyed. I felt like I was intruding. _Don't just wait until you and Tom start making out... At least he's good looking, but be careful, Voldemort may be lurking in there. _I know. It's one of my worst fears. "Princess I've got to go now. I love you."

"Love you too." She said.

I wiggled my (our?) fingers a bit. Getting used to them again. It's a weird feeling. "Hey don't worry. He's not going any where. I promise."

"Okay." She continued resting on me. I patted her head. Life around here was sure going to get interesting.

Tom's POV:

_**What does this mean for you and Harry now?**_ We're going to be fine. Right?

Okay done, short? Yes. Filler? Kinda. Necessary? Definitely. I hope you all stay tuned for the next chappie... It should be much better :D. Question is what is your dream phone? See I got a blackberry yesterday... that's also why this was a little late... tehee?


	29. Christmas Plans

Chapter 27! Theme is Your Love id My Drug by Ke$ha

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Suezanne, My Desk's Name Is Alfred, Chipseet, Tom Riddle III, Emily Redbird, twilightserius, Dopey4Dobby, Ichi-can 1

Key: _Sean, **Fate, ****Malevolent,**_ **Death, **Luck, _Nightmare_

Recap: Harry's POV:

I wiggled my (our?) fingers a bit. Getting used to them again. It's a weird feeling. "Hey don't worry. He's not going any where. I promise."

"Okay." She continued resting on me. I patted her head. Life around here was sure going to get interesting.

Tom's POV:

_**What does this mean for you and Harry now?**_ We're going to be fine. Right?

Harry's POV:

_**Harry! Thank god. Finally. **_Hey Fate I thought you ditched me. _I was curious that you didn't visit after I woke up. **I wanted to, trust me, but Malevolent put up a boundary around your mind so none of us could reach you. **_ Why would he do that? _Isn't it obvious? Tom. **Sean's right. Malevolent has slowly been feeding Tom lies and Tom's been having more and more trouble not believing them. Harry, it's bad.**_ It will be fine, Tom's better than that. **I must concur with fate. His resolve is fading quickly, especially since Sean woke up. **I don't believe you. _No you don't want to believe them, but we all know that Voldemort could resurface. One wrong step...** All we're saying is to be careful. **_I will now leave.

I can't even think any more with it being private. _Hey you were the one who forced yourself into my body. You took over my life. I've been shoved to some distant corner. Forgive me if I'm not the sympathetic ear you were hoping for._ I know I'm just a little stressed_. _I'll keep an eye out. I really don't want to think bad about him. I don't think he's bad for me and I love him. He makes me happy and I won't let anything stop it.

I carefully watched Tom as it got closer to the holidays. Tom was still the same, sure sometimes he'd space out and look at me funny, but nothing major. I couldn't shut down the part of my that was nervous about this being the calm before the storm. That part was part me and all Sean.

"So what are you guys doing for the holidays?" Charlus asked a few days before break starts.

We had been lounging around the small living room in my rooms. Mindy said "Going home, but I'll be going to that huge pure blood ball thing. I'm sure you going too?"

"Yea." Charlus, Jack, and Eve said. Charlus continued, "Del, why aren't you going?"

"I'm staying at Hogwarts. Apparently I'd ruin my older brother's proposal plans and mom and dad are on that cruise thing."

"Cool so you'll be staying with Tom, Hermione, Vera, and I at Hogwarts, that should be fun."

"Lovely so I can be the third wheel. I'm hanging out with Vera." We all laughed and Vera smiled and said "That'd give me something to do too. Oh we can play dress up." We just laughed harder.

I shifted into Tom's arms further, he makes an amazing pillow and as I've discovered I like to snuggle. I was quite content. "I have an idea." Charlus having an idea is never a positive thing. "You four can come to my house for Christmas wouldn't that be fun?"

Dellen immediately said yes by saying "Of course I love Mr. and Mrs. P."

"And they hate you just as much for calling them that."

"Some one's a little cheeky, you know they love me."

"Yea okay. Can some one please explain that was sarcasm? I don't think he'd get it."

"Hey I use sarcasm all the time and you know they love. I mean I'm like son #2 and I'm a lot less maintenance than you. I don't need fur lined silk sheets."

"Hey I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't mention that I wouldn't mention Mr. Flumpykins your stuffed bunny that you sleep with every night."

"Hey bunnies are awesome and at least I didn't need a light globe until I was 12."

"I didn't wear night time nappies till I was 6."

"At least I didn't get stage fright and throw up on Mr. Wuffle's shoes."

We watched them bicker back and forth for a while. Our heads going from one to the other like watching a tennis match. Tom was even taking notes to use as black mail. I'll have to yell at him later.

"Are you two done?" Amanda asked. "You guys are acting like five year olds. I mean Vera is more mature."

"Sorry. We just like to mess with each other like that." Dellen said.

"Oh so you don't have a bunny named Mr. Flumpykins?" Eve asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey bunnies are cool, don't judge me."

"So you guys coming?" Charlus asked Vera, Tom and I.

"Yes." I said.

"Can I bring a friend?" Vera asked. "He's magical and from the orphanage. The matrons gave him permission to visit the school." Why didn't she run this by me before now? _She has you were also doing History of magic work at the same time._ Binns. Just as boring alive as he was dead. It's a little weird to see him in color though.

"Yeah I don't see why not. Tom?"

I looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Only so I can meet Harry's great grandparents."

"I'll go mail my parents right away." He ran out of the room.

About an hour later I kicked them all out for my room to go to bed. Vera wanted to stay with us this evening so she curled up in between Tom and I. He pushed some hair out of my eyes. "Good night beautiful.

_Glimpses. Of everything. Of nothing. Hermione and I diving into the Pensive. A stray spell hitting Arianna, turned in to Ron be hit by that curse. It turned in to Sirius falling through the veil. Snape confronting Dumbledore about Quierrel, about Mad-Eye/Crouch, about Malfoy. Dumbledore refusing to listen. Screams everyone screaming. Mom, dad, Sirius, Cedric. Everyone screaming. A swirling mas of people everyone whose deaths can be traced to me. Yelling in German more people dying. It a giant massacre in my head. Everyone dead dying. It's all my fault. I don't deserve love. If it wasn't for me there would be no prophecy. A scene of the orphanage burning. Grindelwald would have come after me. Mom, dad, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, the Weasleys. Everyone dead. All my fault. Screaming at e saying it's all my fault. People I don't know, but recognize from Sean's memories saying it's my fault. All my fault. I'm here to stop that. You took away my Sean. I'm sorry Vera. Know it's all your fault they're dead. I cared about them. All your fault. No stop it please. I shouldn't have died for you. Sleeping with the enemy. I'm sorry dad. Apologize to your mother. I tried to save her. Mom please forgive me. Never! All your fault. No. NO. NO!_

"-Arry. Harry. Baby come on wake up your having a nightmare." I reached for Tom and clung to his chest sobbing.

TADA! It's very late I know, but well life was very busy the last few days so this was the best I could come up with. I also had so much writers block...


	30. Life as it is

Chapter 2!8! Theme is Please Don't Leave Me by Pink

**Title: **Saving Lives is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter, however I do own Vera, Trevor, Felicity, Jack, Dellen and fate and death's personalities.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, After Harry's sixth year to the summer before Tom's sixth

**Pairings: **Tom/Harry

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this. Suezanne, My Desk's Name Is Alfred, Chipseet, Emily Redbird, Dopey4Dobby, Ichi-can 1

Key: _Sean, **Fate, ****Malevolent,**_ **Death, **Luck, _Nightmare_

Recap: Harry's POV:

"-Arry. Harry. Baby come on wake up your having a nightmare." I reached for Tom and clung to his chest sobbing.

God why am I so weak? I leaned more into Tom's chest, no longer crying, but in need of comfort. "Please never leave me." I muttered. "Everyone always leaves me. Everyone but Hermione, but I need you Tom. Never leave me." I fell asleep and he never answered.

Third Person POV:

A dark cloaked figure entered through an ornate door. "Death, glad you could join us." A woman with long dark hair and icy eyes said with a flippant smile.

"Yea I mean really I don't have all day." Said a handsome blonde with a bright smirk wearing a green tunic shirt and leggings. "I have mayhem and hilarity to do."

"Fate." The deep rumbling from the cloaked figure. "Luck. My apologies, someone dropped dead I needed to collect their soul. Fate why have you called us to your chambers? Other than a Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Why Mr. Tom Riddle of course." Her smile got even wider. "As we all know Malevolent hasn't been playing by the rules. Trying to poison Mr. Riddle with his ideals. Such a shame. Maybe we should even the playing field a bit? I mean Malevolent is my enemy and he's getting help from Mischief."

"I hate Mischief. My dumb twin. Why couldn't there be one of us." Luck grumbled, eyes darkening.

"Now now Luck, that's not all he also has Grief." Death scowled. "He has a plan that will take Tom away from Harry and will then send Grief in to concur Harry's spirit. I say we level the playing field by imparting gifts to Harry, equivalent to the ones they gave Tom."

"We've given him that infuriating Granger girl and he has my cloak. What more could he need?"

"Malevolent has given Tom infinite knowledge of dark magic, Mischief has given him the gift of eternal alibi, and Grief has given him tears of heaven." They looked at each other gravely. They hadn't given Harry anything he hadn't earned. The cloak was his by and well Hermione she wasn't meant to die yet anyway. "I'm giving Harry the orb of knowledge."

"I'll give him a luck pouch."

"I will give him an Antipoden Opaleye." Luck and Fate looked a death as though he was crazy. "What I gave Merlin one and everyone thought I was crazy, now look Merlin was one of if not the most powerful wizard ever. Who's laughing now? It's going to be a nice dragon... a shrinkable one... anyone asks it's just a lizard... Stop looking at me like that... Every powerful wizard needs a dragon. It's not a poisonous one... I considered a Peruvian Vipertooth." He cleared his throat. "When are we giving these to Harry."

"Christmas." She said. They looked at the orb of truth Harry was wrapped in Tom's arms. Tom looked distracted and a dark look appeared over his face. The scene faded to the Potters greeting the children at Kings Cross. "I still fear Harry will fall into despair."

"He is stronger than that." Luck said.

"Is he?" Death questioned.

The other Gods watched as the group split up. The world relied on two boys. Everyone was taking sides. Only one goddess knew that either way the world was screwed and they needed to be together to create peace. She began her plan.

Harry's POV:

I couldn't believe it, I finally get to see my family. Well they aren't actually my family, but the kinda are? They are Harry Potter's great grandparents. There we go. Everyone including me is still adjusting to the whole we're two people trapped in one body thing. God why does my life always seem as though it came out of some crazy novel. _Oh it's not that bad, at least you don't have two heads._ True that would be worse. _Agreed._ _ You glad you get to meet your family._ A little. I'm nervous too though, but then again who wouldn't in this situation? _ True. Don't worry be yourself. They don't have to love you. Your technically not Harry Potter, your me._ True. Let's do this. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter I'm Sean Harrison, I would like it if you called me Harry though. Sean reminds me to much of my father." Mrs. Potter pulled me into a hug. "Oh you poor dear. I hope you have a nice time at our house." "I'm sure I will." I really meant it, too.

Tom's POV:

You know when you love someone, but your not sure if it's actually perfect? Well I think Harry and I have been getting less than perfect. I love him, but he's so right and light and I'm well not. Power as I have come to discover will get me a hell of a lot further than the love I have for Harry, even with the soul mate benefits. I know that Harry said Voldemort went crazy, but that was from splitting his soul, not from using dark magic. Sure dark magic is dangerous, deadly and can cause major damage, but last time I checked you can levitate a bolder over someone and crush them. Magic is all about intent, but I'm not sure if Harry sees it that way. I wish we were more a like. He's just so light and I'm just not okay with limiting myself to light magic. He'd definitely have an issue dealing with that. You know if my other acquaintances were idiots I may have never bothered to get involved in this emotional bull shit any way. I don't need Harry, he's just a bonus. I don't actually care about him. That's the soul mate talking. It has to be Harry is just going to hold me back from reaching my potential right?

I look down at him curled in my arms. I have to admit that when I see him my heart races and I want to be good for him, but what about me? It's not like he wants to be bad for me. I love him dearly, but maybe this relationship isn't everything I wanted. I sighed and kissed his forehead. I definitely love him. I'm also really glad the Potter's didn't object to our relationship and that they let us stay in a room together. Vera should be happy too. Trevor is coming tomorrow. Both are the terrible children that have grown on my heart. More people I don't want to let down. I sighed and clutched Harry even tighter. Loving these people have made me weak. Hermione has proven to be a wonderful, a bit naive, conversationalist. Even those idiotic Gryffindor boys have grown on me. I have a great respect for Jack, and those new girls are intriguing. But they're only holding me back right? I was much stronger before they entered my life. Maybe I should talk to Malevolent some more.

We're done. Sorry it's short but there was some Tom insight and next chapter xmas, is finally her thank god for all of us. So I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was short. Well umm sorry... sugestions for the story are appreciated. Review please. I've been busy please forgive me... I love you readers, but I haven't really been feeling the need to write lately and I don't know why, but I'm trying.


End file.
